Wandering Aimlessly
by Akai Apple
Summary: [In Progress] Oriya is sick of waiting for Muraki to come home, so he decides to follow the doctor around on his latest mission. He finally gets to meet Tsuazuki, Muraki's greatest love, and become better acquainted with the others. MurakiTsuzuki XTari
1. TA: Fight

Wandering Aimlessly

.one.

I know, I know, I suck at titles. Just ignore it, alright? It comes from the anime, "Those who live in darkness wander aimlessly". You know, they say it at the end of every episode. This fiction is actually based more on the manga though, because I… like it more? I guess? Anyway, I need five reviews before I put up the next chapter, alright? This is yaoi (Tsuzuki + Muraki and Tatsumi + Watari), by the way, so don't yell at me if you didn't know! I warned you!! There will probably be lemons in the future, by the way! Oh, I think you should read some of NaPap's work by the way. Like, _Dark Adaptation, _which inspired me to write this. You go NaPap!!

Disclaimer

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Be thankful.

Here we goooooooo!!!

.Tsuzuki Asato.

"Tsuzuki, wake up! Wake up before Tatsumi gets here and beats your ass! Wake up!"

Watari's warning was quite valid. If I hadn't gotten the report over the expenses Hisoka and I (Well, mostly I) had encountered on our last case finished, Tatsumi would grace me with the full animosity of his wrath. Grace me? I guess maybe not _grace_. _Bless_ me. _Bless_ me with his flaming rage and reprimand. That sounded right.

"I'm... awake," I said blearily glancing around with lavender eyes. Watari smiled at me, "You owe me one!! If I hadn't woken you up... well, the outcome would be nothing short of a second death, my friend."

I nodded meekly in agreement.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm just still a little tired. Alright," I clapped my hands together, throwing myself back into my regular mood, "now I can get some work done!"

"Where's Hisoka?" Watari asked, glancing around the room, "Doesn't he usually supervise your work?"

Hisoka didn't supervise my work. He peered at it like he was some sort of vulture, and my work was the dying animal.

Hadn't Terazuma compared my work to a carcass once?

Well, it didn't matter if my work was a carcass because Hisoka wasn't a vulture. He might be close to one, however. Though, the amount of sympathy and care he had been directing towards me since Kyoto surely made him seem a little sensitive for a vulture. He was just Hisoka. Human. Maybe not always humanly kind, but human. Certainly good enough. His intentions were good, and that was all that mattered. That's it.

Watari sighed, "I should leave. I have my own work to do, and I shouldn't be the cause of two missed deadlines."

He must be referring to the fact that he had been distracting me from getting anything done. We had been having stupid conversations, many which revolved around Watari's ravenous appetite for romance. He had another date coming up, and it just so happened to be against the rules (ah, leave it to Watari if Mr. Asato Tsuzuki can't get the rule-breaking done!). He was dating some mortal artist named Hira Andou. I had been shown numerous pieces of the man's work, and had to admit I was impressed if not terrified by the startling amount of enmity displayed in each masterpiece.

I had taken the responsibility of covering for Watari when he was out with Andou on his date. I was supposed to stay out of sight, and pretend I was at a bar somewhere with Watari. Maybe I would even go to a bar... drinking had been added to the lengthy list of Disgusting Attributes of the Purple-Eyed Freak.

Ever since Kyoto, I had been having trouble accepting myself. Besides, the only reason I was still around was Hisoka, and nothing had changed between us. Well, Hisoka held a nuance more care, and he had a tad bit more mercy, but my feelings... hadn't changed. As much as I wanted them to, I knew even Hisoka could do a lot better then some purple-eyed freak.

Although, there was one person who loved my eyes. Who complimented them every time that we met.

Yes, Muraki, that's you. You don't have to be so damned pleased about it, either. It... it doesn't mean anything! Bastard...

I certainly did not miss him. He was even more of a freak than I was. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore!

That might be a bit of a lie...

I wanted to dash that silver-haired cranium of his against a wall, rip out his spine, beat him with it, then curse _him_! All the while screaming for Hisoka, and everyone else he tortured and killed! But I wouldn't scream for myself. Regardless of the things he had done to me. He had successfully killed me inside, and come _so very close_ to killing me physically. So _close_. I wouldn't even had stopped him...

That didn't mean it wasn't still a possibility. Hisoka had notified me long ago that the bastard was still alive. We couldn't know how he was doing, however, and if his lust for blood was hurting other people. If he was taking advantage of the Ministry's oblivion.

Watari shook my shoulder, "Hey, you doin' alright there, Tsuzuki? I could help ya out with some of that work..." I looked over at- I _glared_ over at him, "No," I said tersely. Watari was obviously intimidated. He stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Watari. Thank you for the offer."

He left, blonde waves trailing behind him, 003 buzzing around his head in concern.

I wish I knew what kind of expression he had been wearing. I sat there, my deadline drawing close, papers left in front of me, untouched. I stared at the clock, feeling far away. Two seconds before 9:00 AM, Tatsumi entered the room, "Tsuzuki, you had better be finished with that report! I'm not in-"

Ah, so he noticed that quickly.

Wet tracks trailed down my pale cheeks, my long eyelashes were wet and stuck together, my eyes red-rimmed and swollen. "Tsuzuki?" his voice shook. He _hated_ seeing me cry. He always had. I never understood why, and Hisoka had told me there was a reason. He wouldn't _tell me_ this reason. He was already upset with himself for telling me some of the things Tatsumi had said to him when I was stuck in one of the Count's books a few months ago.

Tatsumi always reacted like he had some sort of phobia towards my tears. Hydrofreakphobia I called it. He hadn't shown any signs of trying to cope with this phobia yet, and didn't seem he was about to worry over it. But it was only my tears. Not Watari's or Hisoka's. He always rushed over to them if they cried. Except maybe if Watari's tears were poverty induced. Was I really so awful that even my tears didn't make me human? I wanted Hisoka. I wanted his confirmations of my mortality.

"Please, Tsuzuki!" he said, "Don't do this! Please, stop it!"

"Tatsumi!" I screamed, "Tatsumi, why!? Why can't I cry!? TATSUMI!?" The taller man stared at me as I shivered there on my knees in the middle of the room. I have never replied after he begged me to stop. I needed an answer, though, and he seemed to realize this.

"T-Tatsumi..." I spluttered, hugging myself insecurely. This action usually caused Tatsumi to break, and run off in retreat. This time, though, he dropped to his knees in front of me, "Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki, no, I'm sorry. You're allowed to cry. You can cry. You can... cry."

He unsurely lifted his hands, then dropped them. Lifted them, left them above my shoulders like some sort of cage, and before he could drop them down again in indecision, I fell forward and buried my face in his chest, "I'm s-sorry! S-sorry, Tatsumi! I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" Tatsumi did not say anything. He let his hands rest on my back as I sobbed, crooning. Then, "What is it, Tsuzuki? What's wrong?"

I would usually choose not to answer, but Tatsumi had never asked me something like this before, and I found myself all over the opportunity to confide in him.

"I-I always want to save people! I want to save them, but every day I have to watch them die! Sometimes I have to help them die, Tatsumi! I d-don't want them die, Tatsumi! I don't want to have to watch them die and not be able to d-do anything ab-b-b-bout it! M-my eyes are different and I'm just a b-big, ugly, inhuman m-m-m-m-monster that brings _death_!"

Tatsumi 'shushed' into my hair, "No, Tsuzuki. No. You're human. _Human_."

No one else had ever said it before. Just Ruka and Hisoka.

"But," he continued, "You are different You have demon's blood, Tsuzuki, but no one minds. No one sees that in you. We love you. Actually, I do see that in you, but you are a demon of love."

"A demon... of love?" He was getting corny, and I could sense it.

"Yes, a demon of love. The only time you become fierce, is when you are protecting someone. You don't even have to know their name, but you instantly love them, and they mean more to you than you're own life does. A demon of love. I admire it. Tsuzuki, the only thing about you that's inhuman is your ability to be so caring."

I looked up at him, trying to read his expression, "Oh." Well, what was I supposed to say?

"Tsuzuki... Asato..."

He used my first name? Man, who was the last person to have done that? Chief Konoe? Terazuma, maybe. That was years ago. Maybe... twenty-seven years

ago. When he and I had first met. "Seiichiro...?" Ha! I used _his_ first name. Though I was so afraid of doing so, I doubted it sounded very sincere at all.

He blushed, and was obviously surprised, but another voice entered the room, and broke the awkward atmosphere that was germinating between us.

"Hey, Tsuzuki! Did you get the report finished? Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi was considerably larger than me. He had wider shoulders, and he was at least three inches taller then me. I was invisible to Hisoka's eyes behind the wall that was Tatsumi's wide body.

"Yes, Kurosaki, he got it finished," Tatsumi lied, standing up (which made me somewhat disappointed). I'm sure he knew there wasn't a single word on the papers on the desk.

Hisoka saw me breaking apart on the floor. It must've looked pretty pathetic.

"Tsuzuki?!" he rushed past Tatsumi and collapsed in front of me. I heard the door close. Tatsumi had left.

That seemed to have me disappointed also.

Hisoka had instantly placed his hands on my shoulders, and he was trying to make eye contact with me. I wondered how much pain I was putting him through by

letting him come in contact with me.

"What is it, Tsuzuki?"

I... didn't feel like confiding in Hisoka.

That confused me. I had always used the boy as an emotional outlet. Always. Now I was simply frustrated that I had caused an affliction in both Tatsumi _and_ Hisoka's day. I hoped Watari didn't return, that Chief Konoe didn't show up.

It wasn't a nice thing to hope no one would come to see you. It wasn't something you enjoyed, praying your friends didn't some to see you. That is how thoughts of suicide developed.

"Tatsumi and I don't care, Tsuzuki! Look at what you're doing to yourself! No one hates you but yourself, you fool! No one hates you!" It was like I had spoken my thoughts to him. I didn't have to use the boy as an outlet, he could suck it out of me.

"They should!" I screamed, "Hisoka, I hurt you! I've tried to kill you!"

"You stupid fool! Why the Hell would I get myself bloodied up and then go and _beg_ you to stay, then, huh!? I can't do a damn _thing_ without you! If you left us... DAMNIT! Tsuzuki, I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!!" he was going to cry. I made Hisoka cry.

"Terazuma hates me!" I cried, unable to stop, "So does Tatsumi!"

_BWUMP!_

"DAMNIT!!"

Now, it's beyond me how I could have possibly thought that this booming, explosive voice had come from Hisoka's tiny frame. I _really don't know_ how I could have thought that. It was primal, guttural, _positively carnal_. It nearly made me smile when I pictured such a voice erupting from Hisoka. Then, who was it? I stared at the kid, and followed his gaze to the door. Tatsumi stood there, fuming. His shadow was moving, ruffling at the edges and fanning out, like it was the embodiment of his rage. Tatsumi controlled the shadows. That was his ability.

He sighed after a minute, and wiped his bloody knuckles off on a white handkerchief he had pulled out of his pocket.

"T-Tatsumi?!" Hisoka all but squeaked.

"Asato," his voice shook with emotion. He seemed to be ignoring Hisoka completely. The boy looked like he was about to pass out. Too many emotions. Tatsumi must have hit a breaking point.

"Asato, I do not hate you. I may be very angry at you sometimes, but that is my own fault. You have never had anything but good intentions for us. I..." he paused to take a deep breath, "I am very angry with you right now, due to," he paused again, this time pocketing the handkerchief, "due to the whole fact that you have convinced yourself that I hate you. Perhaps, Tsuzuki, I could ask you why?"

I shuddered, "It's just..." I flicked my eyes in Hisoka's way, worrying over his condition.

"Kurosaki? Could you give us some privacy?"

I was shocked. I didn't want Hisoka to leave, but this was definitely the idea he got from Tatsumi's words. His already large, green eyes managed to widen, "Sure," his voice shook. It was tiny. Opposite of Tatsumi's explosive roar. What did that mean? Hisoka was never this emotional for so long. It must've been the influence from Tatsumi and I.

I really hated myself.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka," I called as the teenager left silently, "So... sorry."

"Asato Tsuzuki," Tatsumi spoke, drawing my attention back to him, "I do not hate you. I never have, and it's impossible to think that I ever will. You always do your best for us. All you want is good things for us. You do absolutely everything in your power to keep us safe and happy. We wouldn't get by without you. Oh, and I'm sure Terazuma doesn't hate you."

"But... all we do is fight."

"You just don't agree all of the time, Tsuzuki. And the fights you have are nothing serious. When it comes down to it, Terazuma really does care about you."

I wasn't convinced. That man had never said a single kind word to me. Then again, I wasn't very nice to him myself. I was just a pain in the ass (and the everything) for him. Always getting him into trouble...

Tatsumi must've noticed my doubt, because the sigh he emitted was very heavy.

I looked up at him, eyes watery. I was beginning to feel more pathetic then in a state of self-loathing, which was good, I suppose. Better, maybe. "Tsuzuki, I have a feeling that Terazuma would be extremely upset if he heard you talking like this. Everyone loves you. It's impossible to hate you. You've never done anything wrong."

That was something I didn't feel like talking about. I tried to bring up the smallest offense I had made, and I found... it's wasn't so 'small', "I have blown the library up. Twice."

"It wasn't intentional, Tsuzuki. You wouldn't have done it, given the choice."

Ugh. He was so quick with his comebacks. It was wearing me down. He was completely overpowering me, totally getting the better of me. I was being bludgeoned. I couldn't win this argument. Actually I couldn't win any argument when it came to Tatsumi. I don't think anyone could. He always seemed three steps ahead. He was so much... smarter than the rest of us.

"Let's go back, okay? Well, actually, I'll stay here and finish my report."

Tatsumi shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out, "Don't worry about that right now, alright?"

I took his hand and stood up slowly, not really tugging on him or using his strength. I still had his hand once I was up. It looked like we were introducing ourselves.

"Humor me, Tsuzuki. Go eat something and get some rest. Try and forget about this for a little while at least. You're just... so hard on yourself."

I nodded, then glanced at our hands before bringing mine back and sighing, "I hate being a burden."

Tatsumi looked at me, and decided not to say anything. He didn't want to start the whole thing back up. This was one topic we would work on another day. Obviously the way I saw myself and the way they saw me were totally different. Plus, they all shard the same opinion. Except Hisoka, who simply cared even _more_.

He crossed his arms briefly, then pointed at the door, "Go on, Asato. Go..." he sounded stern for about a second, but it melted instantly into a warm smile.

I smiled back, eyes still wet, unaware of how scarring it was to Tatsumi. I wanted to ask him about using my first name, but I feared I would either make an awkward atmosphere, or get him angry. I was probably supposed to know why he had switched to using my first name.

"Okay, bye. Thanks, Tatsumi!" I waved before closing the door behind me and hurrying down the hall in search for Hisoka. The boy was probably really hurting. I would be to if I were him. He had been sent away, his company and comfort rejected. He hadn't been treated with rejection for such a long while... this probably brought back awful memories as well as creating a new one. I was terrible.

"Hisoka?" I asked the empty briefing room. He was probably in the library. Unfortunately, I still wasn't allowed in there. This was the most likely reason of him going in there in the first place.

"Humph, fine then." I turned away from the room, and spotted Chief Konoe lumbering down the hall and shuffling through a newly received file. I had an urge to run away, but remembered I was done with my breakdown, and headed towards him, "Hey, Chief! Have you seen Hisoka?"

"You seem happy, Tsuzuki," he said, looking at the back of the file to see if it was the right one, "You must've pleased Tatsumi with your report."

I twitched, guilt poking my heart and wanting to be let in. I hadn't done anything, and Hisoka would probably end up doing the whole report later, "Ahahaha... new mission?"

"Yeah," said Konoe, opening the door to the briefing room, "It's for you two, so we'd better find Kurosaki, okay?" he looked up at me, "Tsuzuki...?"

Damn. My eyes were still wet. I was such a fool. I smiled broadly, and wiped my eyes, "Sure! I'll keep looking!" I turned around and began to run off, "I'll bet he's in the library!"

"Tsuzuki...!?" he called after me. I heard him sigh, then the door was closed.

Damnit, damnit, damnit! Damnit! Now he was going to worry about me! I had put a hurt on his day... damnit! I had to be extremely careful not to let Watari see me until my eyes had dried. Maybe I should do the same with Hisoka... No, no time for that.

"Gushoshin?"

Damn, forgot about them. I would either have to sneak in, or ask for Hisoka.

"Gushoshin, is Hisoka in there?"

"Tsuzuki! You're not allowed in the library!"

"I'm not in the library! I just need to find Hisoka so the chief can tell us about the newest job request! Is he in there?"

There was a pause, which must've meant the boy was in there. It was as if the Gushoshin were debating on whether or not I really needed to know.

"He told us not to let you in. He really doesn't want to see you right now, Tsuzuki," the door opened, and the two birds hovered in front of me, looking solemn, "Did you two... fight? You're both looking bad."

"It's hard to explain, but we didn't fight. I just made another... mistake," I didn't know how else to put it. I really wish Hisoka didn't misunderstand. I was actually worried about him when my eyes darted in his direction, but Tatsumi thought I was uncomfortable explaining anything when he was in the room. Now he must feel betrayed and humiliated. It was as if we had told him then and there that the relationship Tatsumi and I had together was bigger and better. He was probably hurting all over now.

"Let me in..." I begged, "I want to apologize to him."

"Tsuzuki, you misunderstand. He _really_ doesn't want to see you right now. Whatever mood he's in... we haven't seen him like this before, and he trusts us to keep you out. We're sorry," as the elder bird began to close the door, I stepped in the way, but didn't yet force entry yet.

"Gushoshin, I'm coming in," I stepped forward, pushing the door open. The birds sighed and shook their heads, but they moved out of my way, then floated back over to their work. I would've gotten in sooner or later anyway.

"Well, be careful," Gushoshin warned, "He's not going to react very well to seeing you."

I tried to laugh, but I choked, so I smiled instead, "Believe me, I know," I moved past them and sighed, "Here I go, then..."

I heard Gushoshin as I went, "Oh, Tsuzuki... what _did_ you _do_...?" I could see him there in my mind, shaking his feathered head as he picked up a stack of books so he could get back to work.

Well, more importantly... what was I supposed to say to Hisoka? He probably wouldn't want to listen to whatever it is I said, but I still had to convince him to listen to my plea. Whether he wanted to or not, he would end up listening as I groveled before him, begging for forgiveness.

I moved slowly, not happy with the fact that he would be seeing me before I saw him. It was a big library, with plenty of hiding places, but if Hisoka said he felt my presence in his _sleep_... well, I didn't stand a chance. Maybe Hisoka would evade me every time I got too close? Well, I could always send someone else after him. He'd probably see through that.

Well, I needed to think more about now.

"Hisoka…?" I ventured bravely forward, ready to take whatever reaction he had to my arrival. Or so I told myself. How did I not know that I had broken him to a certain point where he had gone insane with emotional hurt and now held shimmering, silver knife in which he intended to maim me? It was a possibility, was it not?

"How the _Hell _did you muster the nerve to come here, you bastard!?" He stood up from behind a shelf, glaring.

Now, Hisoka had glared at me plenty of times. Which I'm sure you're aware of. I had been thinking about food too much, I was asleep too long, I was late, I was whining too much about nothing, I needed to work more, I needed to put effort into my work… you know, the everyday cycle. But this glare… _oh, Lordy_. It was unrivaled. To say Hisoka was livid would be an understatement. There was no status of rage that went above livid, was there? Not rage… whatever it was, I couldn't describe it. I had never even seen _Tatsumi _display this level of… anger? That word sounds so pathetic compared to whatever this is. This complete sense of _loathing_ he now had for me, was very visible, even without empathic powers.

"Hisoka, listen," I said cautiously, holding my hands up in an attempt for some sort of defence.

"To Hell I will!! What makes you think I want to listen to you _now_, Tsuzuki!? You had your chance! I don't want to hear your excuses for this!!" He'd thrown a book at me. He liked to read, so it was pretty big. I'd dodged just in time, not without making a girlish squeak of surprise. He sounded like a teenager yelling at his parents. A young, misunderstood teenager.

Which was exactly what he was.

It was so… undesirable. I think he knew that, too. Who knows… teenagers tend to be sort of oblivious to such things. But, isn't that what this was? Didn't Hisoka wish he could be with me? That he could win me? It was unfair, really. Tatsumi was younger than me, really. But in body and mind… so much older. Mature and wise… he could take care of me. Hisoka must've learned that was what I needed. He must've learned… he couldn't do it. So now I had confirmed my rejection. And he was… angry?

"Hisoka, please! Give me a chance, at least!" We couldn't work unless we resolved this. I may not want to be his companion, but I was still eager to keep him as a work partner. I did like Hisoka. Very much. Despite what he thought. How did that work, anyway? Wouldn't he know how I felt about him? Wouldn't he be able to see my thoughts on him? He was empathic, and he could read me like an open book. With or without those powers, I'm sure.

So why was he so angry? Couldn't he see what the situation had been in the other room? Tatsumi wanted him to leave so we could have a… moment. So what was he doing playing dumb?! I was getting angry. I needed to listen and get this figured out.

"Oh, so you're worried about work?! You think if we're not partners, you'll actually have to do some _goddamn work_!?" He shrieked. I bet he felt pretty mighty using all of those _bad words_. Oh, dear, was I supposed to be intimidated? Probably. It seemed he just threatened to leave me without a partner again. Which terrified me, really. But I chose to toss the threat aside. I don't think Hisoka really wanted to leave me, so I shouldn't let him get me worked up. I sighed. This was going to be so hard.

"Hisoka, I'm sorry. Seiichiro was the one who asked you to leave, not me."

"It doesn't matter!!" he screamed. I believe he was about to have a breakdown. Emotional or… something. Some sort of breakdown. I didn't want to see it. I couldn't be the cause for his utter depression. I'm sure I had already fulfilled that many times, but I couldn't _watch it_. Besides, this time it would be a lot worse.

"Look, Tsuzuki! I didn't risk my life to save you just because it was the right thing to do! Believe it or not, I care about you quite a bit!! Apparently, _TATSUMI_," He put a lot of strain on that name. At first I thought he was being obnoxious, and trying to express hatred towards him, but then I realized I had used his first name. Which I now regretted, "is more important to you! The one who _hesitated _to save you!"

Now he was being obnoxious. I furrowed my brow in a deep V shape. I couldn't believe he said that! What a _brat_! He must be inebriated on his anger, or something, for he was saying a lot of stupid things. And now… I was feeling grumpy, "Hisoka! Tatsumi told me he hesitated because he wanted to _respect my wishes_!! How _dare _you use that against him!? He was very upset about it for a long time! We don't need to revive the events in Kyoto anymore, anyway!! It's something I don't like talking about, after what I put you all through…" and I wouldn't have to live with the damn guilt either if Touda had been able to succeed. He, too, only wanted to respect my wishes.

Hisoka was staring at me strangely. He looked confused? What the Hell was he confused about!? "Now you're defending him?" he said, assessing my words in his mind. He didn't look well, really. Kinda pale. More pale then usual, I mean. He was rather misty eyed and he swayed drastically every few seconds. My fatherly gears, though rusty, kicked in and began to turn, "Hisoka, we should sit down. We should try and talk this out calmly," I spoke quickly, eager to get him on the couch soon.

"Fine," he said, monotone. His way of maintaining his dignity was predictable. He couldn't willingly go along with anything I said or agree with any of my suggestions or ideas. Childish, really.

We sat down on two opposing, maroon couches, and stared at each other from across the dark, wooden table between us. I saw a few books piled to my left. Romance novels? Was that what Hisoka had been reading? I sighed. Poor kid. He was probably really hormonal inside. He was 16 in body, and those hormones came with it. He would always have them, too.

"What's up, Hisoka?" I said calmly, trying to get his full case before I started yelling at him. I was so frustrated. This was all just stupid jealously. He envied Tatsumi for getting to _comfort _me. He should know that there would be plenty more opportunities for this. For some reason, it hadn't seemed to have hit him.

"What's there to explain? Couldn't you figure it out?" He was still mad, even?

"Tatsumi just wanted to talk to me in private?"

"_Adult talk_?" He said, rolling his eyes.

So now we were treating him like a kid again? Honestly, even if Hisoka _was _my age, I don't think I would prefer him to Tatsumi. I couldn't say that, of course, and I should erase from my mind before he detected it.

"Hisoka, I'm too immature to have an adult talk with anyone. Especially Tatsumi. He's above me. More sophisticated. If you must know, he just wanted to tell me he didn't hate me."

Hisoka folded his arms and looked away, finding the Gushoshin buzzing around much more captivating then me, "And I suppose he couldn't do that with me in the room?" I see, he was afraid of my reaction. Pushing me gently, seeing how far he could go before left. _Urgh_! I wanted to slap him across the mouth!

"He just wanted it to be a moment between us! Stop being so selfish and realize we have a relationship too! I don't belong to you, Hisoka!! I'm not _yours_!" And now I regretted saying that. I knew how he was going to feel about this statement, even without empathic powers. He probably wasn't even mad in the first place. I'll bet his behavior was just a defense mechanism! Who knows how upset he had been. And now, I made it worse. Ripping open the healing wounds I had inflicted some time ago. I was _terrible_.

"You know what?" Hisoka stood up, and I braced myself for whatever was coming. I deserved it, "Let's just go."

What? Huh? Go? Where? Where's the yelling? And screaming? And violence? Where were the tears? And guilt?

"The Gushoshin said the Chief had a job for us. Come on," He looked away from, me and stared at the door, willing it to open and let him escape.

So that was it? It wasn't all that big of a deal before, but if I just let it sit and fester in Hisoka mind, it would germinate into something huge and positively troubling. I didn't need to deepen his emotional scars. He would leave me and I would be without a partner. That was terrifying. Scarier than fire, death, and pain. Scarier then Muraki. Or the Count! I never thought it would be possible for Hisoka to leave me, but now that I saw the turmoil in his mind, it could happen so easily! I couldn't let it. I remember the Tsujira fortune we got so long ago. How it said we were the worst possible match. Hisoka said the worst was behind us though! He said it! And that was right before Kyoto. Kyoto, which everything seemed to trace back to now. The entire judgment bureau had a personal grudge against Muraki now, and it was because of me and my actions in Kyoto. I know I couldn't save Hisoka from him. That happened before I could take action… but I should've protected Watari, Konoe, and Tatsumi better. From that man's… Muraki's… evil. It was _all. My. Fault._

"Are you sure?" I said slowly, "Don't you think we should get this solved first?"

"I understand the situation, Tsuzuki. I can read you, remember?" He tried on a smile. So, he could read me. What did that mean? Anything?

"I'll try and stop being so… clingy. Okay?" he didn't feel like waiting for an answer. He walked hurriedly towards the door, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. I guess I'd have to let this go for now. I didn't have the ability to stop him from leaving, or make him listen any longer.

"Okay…" I sighed, walking slowly after him. Gushoshin looked up at me as I passed, "Gee, Tsuzuki. Don't worry, I think this is going to work out okay. He'll understand soon!"

Thank you, Gushoshin.

-END CHAPTER ONE-

Tsuzuki: Who am I supposed to be paired up with in this? I don't understand!!

Hisoka: I'm not a brat! Amou, you totally insulted me in this!

Amagumo: I was playing Tsuzuki's thoughts, not my own!!

Tatsumi: You didn't make the pairings clear at all, Amagumo.

Amagumo: Come on, guys! First chapter! Don't insult your own story!

Watari: I was hardly in it! Wasn't I supposed to be a main character?

Muraki: I wasn't in it at all! Just mentioned!

Tsuzuki: Good! Stay away!

Watari: Well anyway, Amou told us this would be a Tsuzuki X Muraki fanfiction.

Tatsumi: Yes, and Watari X _Tatsumi_, too! Who's Hira Andou?!

Watari: Ummm… He's really nice, Tatsumi!!

Amagumo: It will be, guys! I swear! I know it seemed like Gushoshin X Tsuzuki or Hisoka X Tsuzuki, but I swear, it'll work out soon. Watari, you're soon to be dumped.

Watari: Huh!?

Amagumo: Anyway, I need reviews in order to continue! So if you liked it please review! I'll wait for… five. Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't very good, and it moved kinda fast (even though it was so long…), but please bear with me! It'll get better, I promise! Next chapter, Watari and Tatsumi!! Maybe Tatsumi…

Watari: Yay!!

Tatsumi: Hey…!


	2. WY: Boyfriend

Wandering Aimlessly

.two.

NaPap! If you found this, and if (a dream come true?) you decided to read it… I'm sorry!! I bet you think I'm totally copying you! Cause I'm switching from the different character's points of view and stuff… I really didn't mean to! I just liked the idea! Plus, I make the characters talk before and after every chapter… I really am sorry! I'll change it if you'd like. Everyone, credit for the 'point of view idea' and the 'characters talking about stuff idea' goes to NaPap!!

Anyway, you guys should really check out Dark Adaptation. Go! Now! Also, you should check out http://www.havendenovo. It's a role-playing/chat site a friend of mine made! We're really small, but it's a fun place, I swear! We're having a hard time because we just lost one of our biggest contributing members, so come check us out!! big Tsuzuki eyes Pleaaaase?

Oh, and by the way, my pen name is Amagumo, but I'll refer to myself as Amou for short every now and then.

Disclaimer

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. … Oh, well.

Tsuzuki: We get to be in another chapter?! Yay!

Tatsumi: Hm. I am sort of surprised.

Watari: Me too! That last chapter was so pointless!

Amagumo: You all have no team spirit!

Hira: I'm having fun!

Amagumo: Well… you wouldn't exist without this…

Tatsumi: This is a team thing now?

Muraki: Us against them.

Tsuzuki: _Us_?

Watari: Muraki's on _our_ _team_?

Tatsumi: Wonder what that would mean. This a joke?

Amagumo: (mischievously) No… no joke…

All??

Muraki: grin

All: gulp

.Watari Yutaka.

So, Tsuzuki was going to be like _that _today, was he? No matter, I could just ignore him. I wasn't going to let my date be ruined by Tsuzuki's attention starved behavior. I sighed and collapsed into my chair, rubbing my head, "Damn," I knew he's be on my mind whether I wanted him to be or not. I'm sure he didn't _really _want attention. Plus, he had apologized to me on my way out. I would definitely be telling Hira about this!

Hira and I had been together for about nine months. Almost a year, you see!? It's because he was wonderful and he loved me. We were made for each other, I swear!! Anyway, this was probably my longest held (after death) relationship ever! Which was bad. He didn't know I was a Shinigami, and I know he wouldn't be all that happy whenever it was I decided to let him figure it out.

He was pretty regal. Very sophisticated and masculine. Actually… he was a lot like Muraki. Minus the killing, rapping, cursing, and insanity, of course. I'm sure that Mibu Oriya guy was lucky enough to know the Hira-type side to Muraki. Why else would he still be hanging around him? I guess I couldn't really put it past Muraki to threaten him, but the one time I saw Mibu, he didn't seem to be the kind of guy to let people threaten him and live.

Well, what did I care, anyway? Muraki had been gone for months. Whatever he was doing to entertain himself now was none of my concern! … … … But… … … … … … But what if he was out there hurting people again? Since the bureau didn't know where he was, he'd probably be on a killing spree. He was untouchable in the mortal world. It took immortal hands to simply faze him, or put a pause on his 'work'. Tatsumi and I used to go out looking for Muraki. For once, _we _wanted to find _him_. We went out every Saturday and asked around in Tokyo and Kyoto. That's how I met Hira.

It was such a beautiful day. Dull, grey skies and black clouds. Wet pavement and a strange, chilly humidity that could only be established by a rainy day. Sodden, pale grass and gloomy buildings. The entire city of Tokyo looked positively dismal. Just the way I liked it. Creepy, out of the ordinary. I know, I'm a freak. Anyway, I met Hira at a tiny little breakfast shop. It was like one of those meetings where the girl bumps into the guy and they say "sorry" at the same time, and when they look up to see who they were talking to, they find themselves instantly in love. It was a little different… well, I'll just tell you what happened.

……………

"_Come on, Watari. We can ask the people at the coffee shop," Tatsumi tugged on my sleeve, yanking me towards the tiny café. He probably just wanted to escape the cold whether, and save his pants from getting wet! It did look cozy in there though, so I couldn't help but oblige.  
_

"_Hey, Tatsumi! Maybe Muraki's been here! Tsuzuki told me he likes omelets! We could check every omelet selling place in Tokyo and ask if he shows up!" I said, holding the door for him._

_Did it seem strange that Tsuzuki would know something so… _personal _about Muraki? He said that Muraki liked talking about himself whenever they met, and I didn't doubt it. It was probably a little odd bit of information he had picked up on during one of his many encounters with the doctor._

_Tatsumi didn't seem to understand this sentence. Why Tsuzuki would know something like that didn't seem to click, and he ignored what I said completely, choosing to block it out and appear confused. _

"Fine, I'll check them alone," I grumbled, turning and leaving him to his coffee. I'm sure he was dancing inside. Tatsumi was the kind of guy you saw sitting alone, drinking coffee, and doing paperwork. He was quite the loner. I didn't understand people like that. I would go insane if I had to contain my ideas and thoughts to myself. Wait… wasn't I insane already? Ahahaha… anyway….

_I entered the fist breakfast place I encountered. Of course, there not being all that many I had a good twenty minute walk before I could shelter myself from the drizzle outside. My hair was probably pretty fuzzy. I was wanting to go home, fix it, eat ice cream, and talk to Tsuzuki on the phone. Couldn't do that. He'd ask me what I was doing in Tokyo._

_Besides, I needed to look for Muraki right now. In this… pink breakfast diner… I almost turned around and left. How could Muraki sit down in such a pace?!! It was… it didn't make any sense at all! So not 'Muraki style'. But I was cold and wet, and I wanted to sit down. I could go find Tatsumi later. Or wait for him to come find me._

_Now… what should I get to eat? The place had lots of muffins and cookies. Tea, coffee, juice… I could only buy one thing. You know, since I'm totally poor._

_I moved towards the counter, the woman at the register looking at me expectantly for my order, "I'll have-," my sentence was interrupted by a high, girly squeak (which I _swear _wasn't me!) as I slipped on my wet shoes and fell backwards. Desperate to save myself, I wheeled my arm around, trying to propel myself forward and on my feet, or garb onto something. After half a second of falling, my left hand fell into something mushy. That girly squeak sounded off again (_not _me) as I felt my hand slip in the substance. I slipped backwards even farther, twisting my arm on top of the table strangely as the middle of my back struck the side of the table and I fell to the ground, not without hitting my head on the very same table._

_I groaned, happy, at least, that there weren't all that many witnesses. I was very happy that Tatsumi wasn't here. I pulled my arm off of the table behind me and painfully lowered it at my side. I looked at me hand, a brown substance smeared all over it Boldly, I sniffed it. Chocolate? Oh, damn. Who's treat did I just ruin?  
_

_In the midst of realization, I spun around, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your food! I promise, that wasn't my goal in falling down! Here, I'll pay you back right now!"_

_I stood up and yanked my wallet out of my jacket pocket (it didn't fit in my pants pocket; they were too tight) and opened it. I had two dollars. I couldn't give them the only money I had left! Well, I suppose I had I no choice, did I? _

I heard the owner of the chocolate muffin chuckle and I looked up to learn my victim, "Sir," he said laughingly, "It's no problem! Chocolate isn't good for me anyway!" I almost strangled him then and there. Not because of what he said… his pale (very pale), blonde hair wasn't very long, but he wore his bangs over his right eye. His skin was even paler than his hair, and it was smooth and spotless. His visible eye was green, and this was the only thing that saved Hira Andou from my mighty wrath.

"You okay?"

"Yup! Just thought you were someone else?"

"Really? Someone doin' ya ill? That was mighty fierce glare."

What? What was he talking about? Oh, I get it. The look I gave him, "Someone I don't fancy much. No offense."

"None taken. Should I be concerned?"

_Concerned!? "Of course not! I couldn't trouble you anymore!" I pulled out the two bills, flustered, "Please accept this!" _

I held it out, waiting. He smiled. Nice, white, straight teeth. A good, wide smile, "You're nice, but that's all you've got! Why don't I get you something hot? It looks like you were out there for a while!"

_I smiled, "All right," It may have been rude to accept, but I had tot take what I could get, being poor and all._

_  
"Tea?" _

"Green tea, please."

"Sure. You want anything else?"

"Actually, I was going to get a lemon poppy seed muffin."

"Mind if we split it?"

"No! You're buying!"

I watched him go over to the counted and smiled inwardly. There were still good people around after all.

……………

So that's how we met! I remember the look on Hira's face when Tatsumi finally found me that day. He was so sad! He thought we were dating! I remember the look on Tatsumi's face, too. He was so _mad_. So Tatsumi hooked us up unconsciously. Actually, maybe it's a coincidence, but my date with him today was at that same café. _Good Mornings. _It was a nice little place, and we were friends with the girls that worked there now. Luckily, Muraki had never gone there to eat his omelet's. From what I knew, anyway. I wonder if he wore a disguise? Didn't seem likely. So not 'Muraki style'.

"Hey, Tatsumi!" I said as the man entered the room. I had recognized his silhouette against the open door, for I had left the lights off. He looked over in my general direction, "Watari? Good morning!" _Woah! _Tatsumi was in a good mood! Better not spoil it!

"You're in a good mood, Watari," he said, setting something down on the table. He didn't turn on the lights. Must be a job he was about to use the projector for.

Me? You are, Tatsumi, "Oh, I get to see Hira today!" I said brightly.

"Oh, you're still with him? Congratulations," he turned on the projector.

Did I detect sarcasm? "Yes! He's perfect!" Tatsumi didn't like Hira much. I'm still convinced it was partly because of the resemblance he had to Muraki. Plus the fact that he was my excuse to get out of work was a little displeasing. I had used this fact to encourage Tsuzuki to get a partner. He was still doubtful. But why didn't he want a relationship, too? It was such a great thing! While it lasted. I mean, this thing with Hira had lasted surprisingly long, which is why it was so necessary for Tatsumi to congratulate me.

I wonder what it would be like whenever we _did _have to part. My being immortal… it was going to happen sooner than later. Would there be tears? Maybe a warm smile? Maybe it would rain. Whatever did happen, I couldn't help but think that I would be crying, and Hira yelling. I didn't want that to happen! Which is why I didn't even consider telling him about my- well- being dead.

"Watari," Tatsumi said, turning on the lights, "I haven't told the chief about your illegal relationship with Mr. Andou yet. Obviously, you've been with him for quite a while. This is just going to cause more problems when you have to leave him. Watari, I know it isn't my place to say, but I think it is irresponsible for you to hold on to something like this out any longer."

I simply stared at him and I think he was surprised when I barely reacted with any emotion at all. I think he was prepared for the wrath of Watari, "I know," I said quietly, "I just can't break it off."

"We could tell him you died," Tatsumi said bluntly, not seeming to worry about my opinions, or how I felt about the words he spoke, "Or I could dump him for you. You could tell him you're a Shinigami and that you're dead, which would allow you to remain friends… which is still against the rules here," He paused a second, "You could tell him you were going out with me?"

The Hell? Why would he suggest something like that? First of all, I wasn't seeing Tatsumi. Dating someone in the office was also against the rules. Second of all, that would just get Hira really angry with me, and I didn't want his last impression of me to be so awful. Third… Tatsumi hated me! He wanted Tsuzuki. Maybe he was just thinking too hard in search for some way for me to get rid of Hira. Obviously he wanted my love gone, regardless the harm it caused me. Which only strengthens my proclamation of him hating me.

"No, no… I just _can't_. It's… I don't want to do it, Tatsumi! I'm happy with him!" This was the best thing that had happened to me in my entire deathtime!

Tatsumi sighed heavily and sat down, eyes closed. He appeared to be deep in though, but I couldn't help but believe he was only trying to suppress his irritation, "I'm not sure," he said calmly, "that you have a choice."

He was right. I had to break this thing off or it would just be even more painful and horrible. For both of us, I would expect. I groaned and rubbed my temples the very same way Tatsumi did almost every day when looking at Tsuzuki's food pile up at breakfast. Actually, anything Tsuzuki did seemed to exhaust the man nowadays. "I know!" I was frustrated, "I know." I clenched my teeth in worry. I didn't have a choice. I _had _to do it. But I couldn't. I couldn't. I absolutely wouldn't. Hira was the reason I got up in the morning anymore. All I had ever wanted. _Ever_. So far, in the whole nine months we'd been together, he hadn't done anything wrong to upset me or anything. Which would make one wonder, I suppose. I just inferred it meant he was perfect. I couldn't say we were meant to be, since I had been dead for a good while, but we were connected somehow nonetheless.

I guess there was that _one thing _though. That tiny little detail that made Hira a little bit annoying.

He made me love him too much.

I know, I know, I'm sure it was just an accident. Bt look at the situation I was in now! This was really tough. I mean, what if you had a relationship with someone for nine months, and you found out your other was actually _dead_? That they could fly, had superpowers, and killed people everyday as a _career_. 'Yeah, Hira! I'm in the reaping business! Yesterday I got a nice little seven-year-old girl who dreamed of becoming a teacher who donated money to the cerebral palsy and muscular dystrophy funds!' He'd love me for sure, huh? Yeah, whatever. I told him I was a scientific engineer. Half true, at least. I made nuclear and chemical _weapons_, though! How positively attractive. And here he thought I was researching the cure for cancer. Well, I was soon to be found out anyway. Hira had asked many times what lab I worked at. I always told him that there were various labs that I worked at. I didn't really have an explanation for that. Once he had investigated enough, and found no one knew who Yutaka Watari was, and I didn't work at a lab, and I wasn't even a scientific engineer in Tokyo, or anywhere else in Japan, I was done for. I mean, normally that would take someone a while, but Hira was pretty smart. Just. My. Luck.

Though I don't think Hira would mention it whenever he did figure it out. He'd probably be too heartbroken. Or, he's be so disgusted that he'd run off, not even hesitating to hear an explanation. I feared the latter. Hira didn't like liars.

"Tatsumi?" I muttered, "Will you come with me today? On the date?"

He looked at me sadly and nodded, "I'm sorry, Watari. He really was good for you. I wouldn't mind if you went to visit him every once in a while, though I'd feel better if you took Tsuzuki most of the time. Just so you don't get the wrong ideas. Um, not to be rude."

"Well," I said, combing my hand up through my hair, trying to calm down, "We'll just have to explain that if I told him I were a Shinigami, we wouldn't even had lasted this long. We can talk about the death business, can't we?"

"No, it's against the rules, but I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"I'm so scared," I really was terrified. How was I expected to get past this? Would I, even? It just didn't seem possible. And what about Hira? Would he be alright? "Is there really no way to stay together?"

Tatsumi started to upload the case information to the projector so he'd be ready to relay the details to Tsuzuki and the kid more easily, "There are ways I wouldn't suggest pursuing any of them, though."

I hadn't really heard Tatsumi's suggestion. I was sitting as straight as possible, alert. Seeing that I was interested, Tatsumi began, "Well, obviously, you're going to have to become mortal, or he will have to become a Shinigami, preferably to another sector. But getting him to Purgatory would be hard, considering he won't have attachments to the mortal world. He's going to want very badly to be dead so he can join you. He can't create false feelings for the mortal world. This method wouldn't work, put simply. His death would be wasted," Tatsumi paused, considering his actions a little more, "I actually might not want to tell you any of this. Tsuzuki couldn't afford to lose you and Hira shouldn't die just for a relationship. He would have to work as a Shinigami, or make a gruesome deal with the King of Hades that certainly involves more giving than getting," He sighed again, "But I suppose you'll figure all of this out on your own eventually so I'll just tell you myself. I don't want you to be distracted from work But, please, Watari, don't be rash and _really_ think about the effects it's going to have on the rest of us, too. Please."

There was a bit of a silence, "Of course," I was feeling extremely happy, so I had a little trouble sounding truly sincere. Right now, I didn't give a _damn _about anyone in the office, but I knew I would think much differently when I actually had to make the choice.

"Alright," Tatsumi looked so sad. I didn't understand it. Did he really think Tsuzuki was going to fall into oblivion if I left? It wasn't as though we'd _never _be able to see each other again. Though, I did feel a little sad when I thought about dying a second time. I probably wouldn't return to Purgatory given a second chance. "First," Tatsumi began, sorrow already dissipated, "He can commit suicide. This, of course, wouldn't carry him to Purgatory. Suicide would mean he desperately wanted release of the mortal world. Tsuzuki's only here because he didn't have a fair chance at life, really. He was too emotionally fragile to survive with those eyes and the trouble they caused him. So Hira would have to send himself here. He would need to carve your entire name into his flesh, and bleed to death from those wounds. His essence will leak out and your body will summon it, then absorb. Then, in a painful, year long ritual, you will have to separate your two essences and recreate Hira with your memories and the raw essence his suicide granted you. This is risky in many different ways. In the process of restoring him, your feelings might change, and you'll abandon restoring him and he'll die. Plus there's the possibility of completely failing the restoration. Maybe you'll resuscitate him, but he won't have any memories. If you're successful, he'll have obtained some Shinigami power from you."

The chief came in then and scanned the room briefly. Seeing the blatant absence of Tsuzuki and the kid, he turned and left without a word.

I looked at Tatsumi, waited for him to finish wiping his glasses, then set myself to listening against as he continued, "Second, he can obtain power by converting the essence of others into something he can use. Muraki uses this method himself, but he doesn't seem interested in joining Purgatory, just destroying it. I wouldn't allow you to use this method anyway. The amount of people you would have to kill is ridiculous. One person alone is too many."

"What if we used people on the kiseki?"

The glare I received encouraged me to hide under the table and cry, "Yutaka Watari!! Are you really so in love that you think _killing people _is alright!? Think!" he calmed himself quickly, realizing how desperate I was, then spoke, "Okay… I'll pretend you didn't say that.

"Lastly, you can consult the fallen angel Mikosei. This is probably what you should do, but Mikosei has been missing for years. He was the God of Chance. If you asked him to give Mr. Andou and yourself the ability to continue things the way they are now, he would evaluate your soul and decide if you are deserving. He'll either give you what you want, or obliterate you both and absorb your essence and torture it every fifty years.

"Maybe you can find him, Watari. I do tend to underestimate the power of love," he smiled.

Of course! I would find Mikosei! Hira and I both would go on a journey together and find him!

"As for getting you into the mortal world again… there's only one way. You'd have to make a deal with the King of Hades and the Count to get a half life. The reason you want to go back to the mortal world is not satiating to the King, however. You have to be someone like Kurosaki or Tsuzuki if you were to want to go back. Kurosaki was murdered, and he never got to live correctly for the short period of time he existed, and Tsuzuki suffered and barely had a level consciousness, except maybe with his sister, Ruka. You're just wanting to pursue a relationship. You don't stand a chance. So, Watari, restore Mr. Andou's essence with your own, or find the lost Mikosei."

I stood up, "I will be finding Mikosei! What do you know about him Tatsumi?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked in at this moment. Both seemed rather blank (Tsuzuki looked somewhat nervous) and Tsuzuki's eyes were still damp with whatever emotional episode that had ensued after my departure back in the office.

Ignoring them, Tatsumi continued, "He wears traditional robes, and is known for his sharp, strangely colored eyes. I hear they tend to be white or even purple. That's really all I know. I searched for him once," He paused, waiting for a reaction, and continued when I provided nothing more than a nod, "There are several books on him in the library. There're probably files on him on the Gushoshin's computer too."

Tsuzuki hurried past me to Tatsumi, "What? Who!? Who has purple eyes!?" Hisoka glanced over, interested in the reply. I checked my watch and realized I needed to get ready for my date. Speaking of dates, "Tatsumi, you're coming with me still, right?" He nodded. I smiled. I left.

What was I supposed to wear? I usually took Tsuzuki back to my apartment before my dates so he could give me opinions, but Tatsumi had to get the briefing done and then both he and the kid would be studying for whatever case would be taking up the next several days of their afterlife. I guess I was on my own for now.

"Wait, Watari!!" or maybe not. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Tsuzuki coming after me in a mild panic. I turned to face him and he spoke again, "I want to find Mikosei too!" I looked at him, "What wish do you have that you want Mikosei to grant?"

"I don't have a wish. I just want to know why I have these eyes. Tatsumi says his eyes are a strange color, so maybe he'll know."

Oh. "What if there isn't a reason? What if it's just a small defect?"

He grew somber at this suggestion, "Muraki told me I wasn't human. I would wish to be human, but if Mikosei evaluated my soul, he would definitely destroy me. I don't have a chance. I just want to see if he'll answer my question."

He still thought he wasn't human? Why did he insist on trusting _Muraki_? I mean, I suppose the man understood Tsuzuki better then any of us did, and he always seemed to know what he was talking about, but Tsuzuki hated him! And what about all of those people he'd killed. Tsuzuki was probably just desperate for an explanation for the purple. He probably had a disease, or a small, tiny, miniscule defect in his DNA. Nothing that made him _not human_. Maybe he was an ancient race, revived under certain circumstances. Or maybe he was an attention whore who wore purple contacts.

Oooh, Yutaka Watari! That was mean! Tsuzuki isn't such an actor anyway! Bad, Watari, bad!!

"I'll help you find him, Watari."

"Alright," I sighed, "I have to get ready for my date. Come with?"

"Could I?" he said hopefully. He looked like a little kid being offered and ice cream cone.

"Of course!" I smiled and led the way, "Did Tatsumi tell you about Mikosei's whereabouts?"

He looked at me expectantly, "No. Is it bad?"

"Well," he'd probably get grumpy when I told him this, but, "He actually disappeared a long time ago."

He remained impassive, "So then how do we find him? You don't think he was destroyed do you?"

I shook my head, "Uh-uh. Maybe he was sealed somewhere. You can break seals, can't you?"

"Depends on the seal," he shrugged, "I'm sure I could break his, though." Tsuzuki had an enormous amount of spirit power. I mean, he had managed to recruit twelve of the most formidable Shikigami in the entire imaginary world. Though I'm still halfway convinced that he only gained them because he was so loveable. Why hadn't Suzaku or Touda killed him? Or Rikugo, Kijin, Tensho, _Soryuu_? Soryuu hated humans, yet he remained somewhat loyal to Tsuzuki. Unfortunately for him. They had the ability to kill him, but they couldn't do it. Actually, they were pretty emotional for what they were. Except Soryuu, maybe. That guy was stone. But Suzaku had some sort of attachment. And Touda had Tsuzuki withdrawal. Kijin was fragile. Soryuu, obsessed. Rikugo was happy and somewhat oblivious to things he chose not to pay attention to. Of course, Byakko was normal. I swear! That guy knew how to live! ((Watari and Byakko are buds in this fiction.))

We walked in silence for a while, content with not saying anything, then, "You know, Tsuzuki? You haven't been to my apartment for a long time."

He looked over at me, thinking, "You know, you're right. Last time was for your 56th birthday, wasn't it? We've just been going to my place lately."

"Yeah, that was four years ago."

((Watari isn't 60 in this fiction. I don't particularly care if that makes sense or not. I refuse to submit to the tyranny of mathematics! This is my own little system!))

"Has it changed at all?" he said, trying to give my earlier statement a bit more purpose.

"No," I said, then laughed, "I don't have enough money to modify anything at all."

"You don-?" he stopped and grumbled something, disappointed in his forgetfulness. Last year, a month or two before Kyoto, Muraki had given Tsuzuki thousands of dollars. I don't know why. I still didn't know what Tsuzuki did to get that sort of money, either. I did know, however, that Tsuzuki had a cell phone, new furniture, and a lot of pie. He was yet to run out of the money, in fact. Poverty was something he had forgotten and no longer understood.

I still don't know why he excepted that money.

"So, then. How's the high life?" I said, hoping not to frustrate him further.

"Not much different," he said, "Less starving nights."

I nodded sagely, "Oh yes. But I can't even imagine what's it's like to be able to have _furniture_!"

He laughed, "I'm spoiled."

By who? Your husband? Honestly, it was like Tsuzuki and Muraki were married, but Muraki was in war with another country for a little while, soon to have a dramatic return. Oh, Yutaka Watari! Bad!! Be sympathetic! Be understanding! Bad, bad!

"Here's my building!" I sang, bouncing over and holding the door for Tsuzuki.

"Room 700," Tsuzuki pointlessly confirmed.

"Yup! Floor three."

Tsuzuki didn't like stairwells anymore. On that new TV of his, he watched something about ghosts and their was a haunting in a stairwell. Now we had to take the elevator. I made it sound like a punishment…

Tsuzuki loved elevators anyway. He thought they were really cool for some reason or other. Which was find with me. The old fogey needed to learn how to use modern technology anyway.

"I wanna press the button!" he said, pushing past me and punching the '3' so it shone blue. He began walking around a little once the elevator started moving, just to enhance the strange feeling of rising they gave you. He stared at the floor as though he could see how far down the ground floor was becoming, eyes bright. He didn't seem to notice when the elevator stopped, but he moved when he realized my absence. He hopped out of the compartment and hurried after me, "Which way?" he said, looking to the left.

"It's that way," I said, pointing and moving past him. He really forgot? He hadn't been here for a long time, but he used to frequent my apartment. I was almost offended.

He hurried down the hall and I followed just as quickly, "Hey, Tsuzuki! Are you going to help me find something to wear?"

"Yeah!" he reached the apartment first and waited at the door, "What season is it in Tokyo? We gotta be sure we put you in the right colors!"

I unlocked the door and pushed it open for him as he went inside, "Winter," I said, "It's cold."

((I don't care if the weather stuff doesn't make sense, either. For all I know, it may never get cold in Tokyo.))

"Red!" he exclaimed, throwing my closet open, "Red, green, black, white!" he rummaged around, "Pink!"

I paused, in the process of hanging up my coat, "Uh… I don't have anything that's pink, Tsuzuki."

He didn't say anything in reply. I left him then and moved into the bathroom, ready to fight the battle that was styling my hair.

"How long do we have, Watari?" I heard him say in the other room. I placed two cans of hairspray on the counter next to the sink and plugged in the curling iron, "Do you know what time it is?"

I could see him there, setting down a red shirt and checking the watch on his right wrist, then staring dumbly at it as he figured it out. I was patient, knowing he wasn't very good at telling time, "6:42!" he announced.

I realized that Tsuzuki was supposed to be in the briefing room in three minutes. I could hear Tatsumi telling the chief, 'Oh, Tsuzuki went on a quest to find Mikosei, the God of Chance. He should be back within the century.' I chuckled, "We have until 7:30, Tsuzuki!" and I heard the rummaging continue.

I placed my glasses on the counter and got undressed. I could shower when I waited for the curling iron to heart up. I turned on the water and hopped in. The shock of cold was nothing new. I took cold showers. It was cheaper. You would think that I was greedy, and obsessed with obtaining money, but that wasn't really the case. I just played the part, you know?

Lather, rinse, repeat. Lather, rinse, repeat. Rub, rinse. Pause. Rub, rinse. Rub, rinse. Rub, rub, rub… rub, rinse. Alright! Squeaky clean! I turned off the water, goose bumps blemishing my skin all over. I wrapped my hair up in a white towel, and dabbed myself dry within another, which I then tied around my waist.

"Find anything, Tsuzuki?" I said, reentering the main room of my bland apartment. He had three outfits laid out on the bed, "I can't choose!" he complained.

That was almost half of the winter clothes I owned! He'd barely narrowed it down!

"Not orange," I said, gesturing for it's removal. I didn't look good in orange, anyway, "It's winter. Orange isn't much of a wintery color."

"Okay!" he hung it up without another word.

So, two left. Somehow, despite his own horrible fashion sense, he was pretty good at picking out things for me to wear. Maybe he should try some color himself! Wait… I think I suggested that to him once before. He told me it made him feel insecure because you stuck out more. Pish! You stuck out if you _didn't _wear color!

One of the remaining outfits was red and black. The other, green and white.

"Green and white, I think, Tsuzuki," I said studying it closely for any stains I had forgotten to wash out. Tight, long, white pants, a tight, long sleeved green turtleneck, and a white jacket with large, golden buttons.

Tsuzuki returned the other outfit to my closet, "Alright!" he said, "Now put that on so I can see!"

I dropped my towel, received some underwear from my dresser, and yanked them on. Pants. Shirt. I left the jacket on the bed. I could put it on after the battle.

I returned to the bathroom and picked up my first weapon of choice. The hairdryer. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, "Alright…"

"So, what does he look like?" Tsuzuki said in the other room, probably exploring what little my refrigerator had to offer.

"Mikosei? I'm not sure. Just know he's got strange eyes."

Silence, "I meant Andou. I still haven't met him!"

Good. Whenever you did meet him, there would be a result of violence. Just like when I first met him and nearly attacked him, "Blonde hair, green eyes!" I said lovingly. I wasn't going to be detailed on hairstyle or anything. I didn't want Tsuzuki making any connections with Muraki.

"When can I meet him?"

"I don't know. He still isn't aware of the whole Shinigami thing, you know."

"Oh, Watari, you need to tell him."

"Right. I know."

_Doot, doot! Dee da doot! Deed a la doot a dee! Doot, doot!_

"Oh, Watari… I think Hisoka's calling me! I've gotta go! Have a good time on your date!" I heard the door open, then close. Great, now I was lonely! I needed Tsuzuki's cell phone number I had a cell phone too, you know! I got it instead of a TV. I wonder if Tsuzuki could ask Muraki to give _me _some money. Lord knows he'll do anything his purple eyed creature wanted. I say creature because Muraki claims he isn't human. I'm not trying to be offensive right now.

Hairspray #1. Hairspray #2. More hairspray #1! Hurry, hurry!! It's getting flat!! Hairspray #1!! Hairspray #1! Hairspray #1 has failed! Hairspray #2!! There, good. That was close.

Now I was ready.

I was lucky I didn't need to use the curling iron today. I unplugged it and turned out the lights. When I entered the main room, I saw Tsuzuki had left me a note on the bed. I picked it up and pocketed it. I didn't have time to get all solemn over it's content. I pulled on my jacket and stuffed my wallet in the pocket (again, pants too tight) and paused a second, making sure there was nothing else I needed. Umbrella? No… I didn't want to have to carry that around. Oh! Notebook and pencil! Just in case I needed to defend myself. Now all I needed was Tatsumi, who was still at the bureau. Transport!

((Amagumo: Those of you who don't know, Watari brings inanimate objects to life. He can do that to his drawings, too. They don't look they way he drew them, either. That's why he needed notebook and a pencil.))

New surroundings… where was I? Ah, the library, "Hey, kid?"

A mousy brown head popped up a few shelves away, "What is it Watari?"

"Is Tatsumi still in the briefing room?"

"I think so. Have fun on your date, Watari."

"I-I'm not dating Tatsumi!" What could he be thinking?!

"I know…" he seemed confused, "I just noticed you were kind of dressed up."

Oh, right. Smart kid.

"Thanks, I will," I left then, heading back to where I left the secretary not even forty-five minutes ago. I pushed the door open and peeked in, "Hey, Tatsumi?" He apparently preferred the dark, for the lights were all off, and he was sitting down, simply staring. I suppose he might've been thinking about something, if not enjoying the solitude.

"Oh. Ready?" He stood up abruptly.

"Yeah. I can do this. Thanks for coming, Tatsumi. I know you have better things to do."

He smiled as he passed me in making his exit, "Not really. Helping you right now will prove much more productive then trying to explain the purpose of deadlines to Tsuzuki."

So he wasn't going to complain? Not that I wanted him to or anything, it was just a little strange. Maybe he thought watching me tell Hira I was dead would be entertaining. It probably would be, actually.

"Shall we transport, then?" I said, making a wide gesture with my arm.

"Why not?"

And we were off!

And we were there! Or close to being there. We were in an alleyway across from _Good Mornings_. You couldn't just teleport into the open. ((Amou: I admit it. I didn't feel like writing about Watari's journey back the bureau, or their journey to _Good Mornings_. It would be justifiable to call me lazy. Or tired from those SATs…))

"So you're sure you want to do this tonight? We could wait a little longer if you wanted."

He tells me this _now_!? Ugh! "Gotta do it now," I said, suppressing rage, "I'd better not get dumped."

"You don't seem to have any faith in him at all, you know that?" he sounded happy. Sadistic monster.

"I'm just scared," I said defensively, "Sorry."

"Calm down. He'll notice that there's something going on as soon as you walk in if you keep this up."

"You'll be walking in with me anyway. He'll figure it out without my expression. Let's just do this."

Tatsumi opened the door for me and I walked over to the table Hira and I always upset. I sat down, then looked up, "What's up, Yutaka?" I sighed, and looked desperately for Tatsumi, who was standing behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Andou," he said mischievously.

"Seiichiro Tatsumi, right?" he cautiously greeted.

Tatsumi sat down next to me, "Correct. I'm sorry, but I must intrude on your date tonight."

Hira was glaring at him. I was scared for a second that I would be stopping violence. I wouldn't put it past Hira to attack Tatsumi for simply showing up with me more than once now.

"Yutaka? How do you know Mr. Tatsumi, anyway?" he sounded edgy, like he was getting angry. Tatsumi would easily see this, which would provoke him to ignite that venomous tongue of his.

I looked at Hira blankly, "We've worked together for almost half a century."

He thought I was being sarcastic.

"Oh? So you're a professor too then, Mr. Tatsumi?"

"No. Watari isn't really either. Not much of one, anyway."

I let the insult go. This wasn't the time to defend my pride. Not really, anyway.

"What's he saying?" Hira looked at me again for explanation.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, terrified, "I… I" I might've been a little too ill to continue.

Tatsumi looked at me briefly, "We're Shinigami," he said bluntly, registering my condition. How did he just announce it like that? Like it was no big deal? I mean, I suppose it wasn't his loss, but didn't he have any sympathy at all? Didn't he know how hard this was for me?

"What?" Hira stared at him, disbelieving, "Guardians of Death? So then why are you in _Tokyo_?" So he was going to listen to Tatsumi? That was good. Tatsumi was my friend, and I really wanted them to get along. Same with Tsuzuki, but I was still afraid of introducing him to Hira. He just looked so much like Muraki.

"We were looking for someone when we met you," Tatsumi said looking serious. All business now. "Are we not going to have to prove anything to you?" He was probably surprised that Hira was going along with him. I was too, actually, but that could just mean he had already figured out that I didn't work in Tokyo.

I looked at him then, trying to figure this out. Did he know that I'd been lying?! "Hira, I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell you. I couldn't… I'm so sorry. Are you interested in forgiving me at all?"

He returned my gaze and smiled sadly. Very sadly. Something was going on inside him that I wasn't able to see, "Of course."

Tatsumi sighed, "You cannot continue this relationship as it is. You're either going to have a risky death and journey to Purgatory, or we grant Watari mortality again, which is near impossible," He paused to look at me, "Remember Tsuzuki, Watari. Remember him, please. Think about the impact it'll have on him."

I sat there a second, unresponsive, wondering really how much of a loss I would be if I did leave the bureau. Would I be a loss at all? Tsuzuki would loose his drinking partner, sure, but he shouldn't be drinking so much anyway. I couldn't really think of anything else. My sector wasn't very busy, so I wasn't very useful in the matter of work… Was I really useless? That was impossible!

I must be the comic relief guy.

Hira was angry again, "Why can't we continue this way? It's always been fine!" he was getting snappy, frustrated that Tatsumi was above him in this single moment, and he knew more about me than he did. He was probably jealous, and grumpy that he knew so little about me when he thought he knew so much.

Tatsumi spoke before me, "It's against the rules. If your name was to appear on the Kiseki, which would mean you were to die, Watari would try and save you, which would get the bureau into trouble."

Hira sighed, "Okay. Prove it. How do I know you and Watari aren't dating and this isn't your excuse to dump me?"

Tatsumi was quick to oblige. He picked up a butter knife and showed it to Hira, who thought he was being threatened. He realized different when the silver utensil was driven down into the top of Tatsumi's left hand. The secretary didn't make a single indication of pain or discomfort as he pulled the object and set it down again.

Hira's breathing was irregular as the wound began to close in on itself and heal. "Watch," Tatsumi instructed firmly as Hira began to close his eyes. Reluctantly, Hira watched the unappealing process. Tatsumi wiped his hand and the knife off on a napkin, "Will that suffice?"

"Yup," Hira replied grimly. I watched him intently, trying to figure out what he was thinking on this. I felt a little bad that I didn't know. After nine months I still found Hira completely unpredictable. Maybe he thought the same of me now, since I had announced I was _dead_. Perhaps he thought himself insane? "Hira," I said, winning his attention, "There's someone who can allow us to keep it this way. His name is Mikosei."

"Where is he?" Hira said urgently, sitting up straight again, "Where does he live?" He had reacted the same way I had when learning of the deity.

I let Tatsumi talk for me again, losing energy quickly in my state of stress, "Mikosei is the God of Chance. He went missing many years ago."

Hira groaned, placing his head in his hands for his moment to regain composure, "God of Chance?" he said, facing us again, "What does the mean?"

"He'll either kill you or grant your wish," Tatsumi said bluntly, cleaning his glasses.

I decided I needed to help Hira now. He'd be happier hearing this things from me, I'm sure, "Either you go on some pain in the ass adventure with me for a _chance _to keep this relationship, or you dump me." Well, I certainly know which one sounded more convenient.

Tatsumi felt as though hee needed to ass, "And you have to decide now."

Hira stared at me, mollified, "Y-Yutaka… you _know _I don't want to lose you, right? It's just… well, I have a life here. I'm a doctor, and I have friends and family."

Tatsumi glanced at me quickly. This was heading in a bad direction.

"I understand completely if you don't want to try this," I said dryly. I wanted this to be easy for him. I didn't want him to worry about my feelings in whatever choice he made. He needed to think about himself right now, and make a decision he'll be able to live with. I couldn't impair his life for my death. It was terribly unfair.

I needed Tsuzuki. He wanted to find Mikosei. Maybe I could talk Kannuki Wakaba and Hajime Terazuma into this helping me? Shin and Nonomori could do their share, too. Tatsumi was going to help, wasn't he? And Chidsuru? Even the Gushoshin could help! I'm sure the kid would do it if Tsuzuki did, right?

What was I thinking? I couldn't have every Shinigami in Japan doing this for me! That would be ridiculous! Though I might be able to make it work. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Someone grabbed my hand, and I was convinced for a second that it was Hira, but when I looked at him, he was still deep in thought. I jumped and looked at Tatsumi, who was smiling at me. He looked sad, too. Why was he sad? Was his sympathy finally kicking in?

"I'll leave now, alright? I'm not going back to the bureau, so if you need me, call me. 356- 2792," he stood up, and then let go of my hand, and I nodded, "Sure thing!" I scribbled the number in the notebook I brought and stuffed it in my pocket. If I was dumped, I wanted to tell Tatsumi. Tsuzuki wasn't having a good enough day for me to have him endure any bad news from me.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tatsumi," Hira said, smiling. He wasn't sad. Could it be?

We watched Tatsumi buy a coffee and leave, and that was when he spoke, "I'll do it. I promise, I'll do it. Anything I can. Being a mortal, finding Gods isn't something I'm accustomed to, but I'll assist in every way I can!"

I was shocked. Simply shocked. Was I really worth the trouble? I suppose he didn't have to do much, but still. "You realize," I said, surprised that I was trying to dissuade him, "That we can't see each other in person until we find this Mikosei."

He nodded, "I an call you. And I will. I promise. Yutaka, we'll do this. We'll find Mikosei!"

Regardless of how I felt earlier, I now thought he was being foolish. I too had felt the incredible surge of confidence, but it was gone now, and I regretted suggesting this to him. I should've just pretended I died in a car accident or gang rape or something. Maybe something a little more heroic.

"So," Hira said, smiling a little, "I've always wondered… what's it like to be dead?"

-END CHAPTER TWO-

Tatsumi: Alright, that was better.

Watari: Yay!! I wasn't dumped!

Tatsumi: Hmph.

Tsuzuki: I didn't get yelled at in this chapter!

Hira: I liked it, but I think I was a little OOC.

Amagumo: You can't be OOC, Hira. I created you.

Hira: Well…

Muraki: When do I get to talk?

Tsuzuki: Who cares?

Muraki: You're the one looking for me…

Tsuzuki: I wasn't-! It's not for me to choose! pouts

Watari: Come back next time everyone! Chapter three soon!

Amagumo: Please and thank you! Thanks for the reviews on chapter one everybody! So nice! And I admit, Hisoka was a little OOC. Not completely. I've been a little frustrated with his character lately, is all. A little personal issue, I suppose. So, sorry about that. That website I mentioned before at the top of this page… please visit it! At least say "Hi" on the gray tag board at the bottom of the homepage of the website! Please, please, please!!


	3. TA: Finding MK: Found

Wandering Aimlessly

.three.

So I've decided on the permanent pairings in this fanfiction. Tatsumi X Watari and Muraki X Tsuzuki. For those of you who didn't know, I had been thinking about changing it to Watari X Oriya and Tsuzuki X Tatsumi. I _adore _Tsuzuki X Tatsumi, but this would not be a proper fanfiction without Muraki! I love Muraki! I feel so bad for him! My interpretation of his feelings might be different then some people's, however, and I tend to feel bad for everyone I meet.

Anyway… Muraki's in this chapter! Yeah! We switch to his point of view (POV) later on in the chapter! Oh, and Tsuzuki might seem a little OOC to some of you when he gets pissed off at Hira Andou. Just to warn you. Please enjoy and give me reviews! Negative and positive are both needed!!

Disclaimer

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. That's a good thing.

Tatsumi: Does Watari get dumped now?

Watari: Hey! You _want _me to get dumped!

Tatsumi: … _Yes_. (duh?)

Amagumo: You're paired with Tatsumi, Watari. Not Hira.

Hira: Why!?

Muraki: I'm pretty sure no one cares about _you_.

Hira: What!? That's so rude!

Tsuzuki: But he may be right.

Muraki: Finally taking my side, beloved?

Tatsumi: _Shut it_.

Muraki: Hmph.

.Tsuzuki Asato.

"I _know_ Hisoka! I'm sorry! I had to talk to Watari about something! Yeah, I had to! It was important. Not a date. No…" So I caused the briefing to be rescheduled?! Bid deal! That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"Alright, Tsuzuki. Fine. Just don't be late next time, alright?" Hisoka said, exasperated. There was silence.

"Hisoka?"

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out?" He sounded tired. Dealing with me must be a hassle.

"Of course! What's up?" Silence. Silence. "Hey, Hisoka?"

"You've seen my curse marks, right?"

Uh, yeah? "I remember them."

"They were causing problems on that mission in Tokyo the other day."

"Are you alright?"

"Tsuzuki, I'm fine. Don't you know what that means, though?"

"You've told me. Muraki's alive. I know. We're going to find him, remember?" I dodged a tidal wave as a car passed through a puddle on the road. I was in Tokyo now, waiting for Watari's date to end. I wanted to know how it went with Mr. Andou since I had nothing better to do. Tatsumi was with him too apparently, and I felt a little left out. I was tempted to go in there now and get something to eat, but I didn't feel like it would be worth it, for I'd be yelled at later.

"Tsuzuki… it means Muraki is _in Tokyo_."

I turned around in a complete circle, half in confusion and half in paranoia. Muraki was in Tokyo! I was in Tokyo! Mad man! Tokyo! Me! Tokyo! He could be near me now, ready to attack! "What? Are you sure, Hisoka?"

"Yes. My curse only reacts like that when he's around. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner." He hung up, either having better things to do then talk to a purple eyed freak or being attacked by something. I think he was just done with this. Perhaps he didn't want to hear any more of a reaction from me.

So… Muraki was _here_. In _Tokyo_. I knew that much, but seeing him would still cause some sort of ridiculous reaction on my part. I wonder if he knew I was so nearby. It wouldn't surprise me. It would terrify me. I always felt safe as a Shinigami, but Muraki completely turned that feeling upside down. He was above me, and I didn't understand him. So I feared him. Immensely. I didn't think it was safe for me to face him alone if he did show up, so I decided I was allowed to take cover in _Good Mornings_. Tatsumi and Watari would take care of me, right?

I stepped into the building, immediately warming up, took a deep sniff of the wonderful aroma that surrounded me, and… fell down.

Yes. _Fell down_. Can't you read?

Mollified, I scrambled backwards into the corner of the room, but it didn't help me gain distance from my fear. Where were Watari and Tatsumi!! He was _here_. _HE _was _HERE_! Sitting among civilians, drinking black coffee and eating a dainty, little omelet. I needed help.

Wait… that was Watari. Watari was dining with him. With Muraki!! Tatsumi!? Where was Tatsumi!?

Well, now that the spasm of shock had passed, I realized the advantage I had. Muraki didn't know I was in the room. He was laughing. The expression he wore was so unlike him it made me want to vomit. He had truly changed if he was able to be so easy going and discard his sophisticated demeanor. Slowly, I crawled along the wall towards the table. Once I was close enough, I launched myself at the bastard in a method that made me look like a pouncing cat more then a desperate man.

Muraki's reflexes had dulled considerably, for I easily had my hands around his pale throat, "What're you doing here, you _bastard_!? Answer me!"

Now, it is beyond me how anyone is supposed to be able to answer a question when they are being mercilessly and violently strangled. It is even more beyond me how I could lose myself enough to ask someone I was strangling a question. And even farther still beyond me, he opened his mouth and tried to answer. Not even a strangled noise emitted from him.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki!" Watari, along with many other customers, stood up, "Stop it! You're gonna kill him!"

A: Who cares?  
B: As if I could kill _Muraki_.

C: As if I could kill _Muraki _with my _bare hands_.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" he chanted, growing frantic as the Muraki in my hands grew- somehow- more pale. I didn't really understand why he hadn't escaped yet, but it was completely possible that he wasn't in peril. Come on, this was Muraki we were talking about.

"Please! It's not Muraki! That's not Muraki!!" Watari begged, tugging on my sleeve and trying to pry me off of the man.

What was he talking about!? Look at him! Look at that… blonde hair? Startled, I released my hold and stumbled backwards. I fell again and the people watching the episode asked a few questions. I didn't hear anything, however, I simply stared at the man as he rubbed his sore throat.

"What?" I said, voice heavy. His blonde hair was wavy, but styled the same way as Muraki's. His one visible eye was green, and after a few seconds of waiting I saw that his right eye was green too, as well as being completely normal, "What was that?" he said raspily.

I was scared shitless, "I-I-I-I-I-I…" I was staring, "Muraki?"

Watari crouched down in front of me, "I know, that's who I thought he was at first, too. This is my boyfriend, Hira Andou."

Oh shit! I had attacked Watari's boyfriend! He was going to hate me. Both of them. I had been so hung up on meeting this guy and this is what I did as a first impression. The amount of bad luck present in my death was ridiculous! You'd think I'd get a better death since my life was so crumby, but apparently I wasn't even deserving of a chance. Well, I didn't blame whoever it was pulling the strings. I was too much of a risk, I suppose.

I tried to throw a hail of apologies at him, but he spoke before I could, "My, who is this Muraki? You both seem to have a rather strong aversion to the poor man. You've never said anything about him, Yutaka. Is he a Shinigami?"

I made a weird noise, then spoke, "Shinigami?"

"Hira already knows that story, Tsuzuki," Watari said plainly, "Are you alright?" for some reason, Watari was asking me, not Hira.

I nodded, looking down, "I'm sorry, Andou. I've been on edge," now on to more pressing matters, "Watari. Where's Tatsumi?" I wanted to warn him.

"Is everything all right?"

"Hisoka told me…" Should I tell him this? Was that the right thing to do? I suppose I wouldn't know. I didn't really want to ruin the rest of Watari's day, and certainly not the rest of his date, but, to me, this was important, so I decided to tell him, "That Muraki is here in Tokyo."

Watari's body seized up and he looked over at Andou, "Love, would you mind if-," the Muraki-look-alike held up a head, "You have to let me come too. I want to talk to this Muraki guy since he seems to be causing you so many problems."

I couldn't possibly let Andou get involved with Muraki if I had the power to stop him. This was my chance, right now, to save him, "You can't!" I said urgently, as though I was running out of time, "No, you can't. He's not an ordinary man. You can't," I couldn't help but allow my current problem to pop up again, "Where's Tatsumi?" my plea to Andou was weakened considerably. Completely forgotten.

Watari's gaze shot in the direction of the door, "He… left already."

Agh! No! If Muraki saw him walking around alone out there, he would definitely try and attack. If Tatsumi was alone and so very off guard… Muraki really could do some damage, "Damn," I snitched venomously, stood up (why hadn't I already stood up? Good question. I don't know) and shot out of the door, past the customers who were still staring.

Where would Tatsumi have gone? He'd been to Tokyo many, many times, and he liked it here, so he would probably be walking around somewhere. _Anywhere_. Where did he go when he was in Tokyo? (Hee!! It rhymed!) I should know this!!

"We're coming!" Watari called from somewhere behind me. No, no! Andou couldn't come! He couldn't! What was Watari _thinking_? He shouldn't delve in this! This was a half supernatural serial killer! He could easily get a hold of Andou, and it would be my fault. I spun around, ready to protest.

"No, Tsuzuki! He's coming too! _I'm _getting him involved, not you!" Watari said threateningly, "He'll be alright." What could I say to that? I had more pressing matters to attend to anyway. I was in too much hurry to argue.

"Watari, do you know where he went?" I asked.

He shrugged, "He told me he wasn't going to the bureau. I have his cell phone number," he offered, "He said to call if I needed. 356- 2792."

I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and repeated the number as I punched it in frantically, "356- 2792."

Andou nudged his lover, confused, "I've seen how fast Mr. Tatsumi can heal, and you said Mr. Muraki wasn't a Shinigami, so what're we so worried about?"

If I wasn't so busy listening for an answer from Tatsumi, I would've attacked him _again_.

"Tsuzuki? What is it?" The answer came, and it already sounded worried.

"Tatsumi? Are you alright?" I knew after I spoke how stupid of a question it was. He had answered the phone, hadn't he? If Muraki had attacked, I don't think Tatsumi would have the time or the permission to answer. Actually, Muraki would have probably answered.

"I'm fine. What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" he was deep into his mothering mode. Though I can't think of anything that would happen that I would need to call Tatsumi about. Besides this.

"Where are you?"

"Do you need me to come back to the bureau? What is it?"

"Please, Tatsumi! Just tell me where you are!"

"I'm in a shop close to _Good Mornings _in Tokyo. _Are you alright_?"

"I'm fine. I'm coming to the shop! Stay there!" As if I could help him any if Muraki did show up. I'd only be a hindrance.

"Can you give me directions from _Good Mornings_?" I said, looking around, "I'm there now."

"Look," Tatsumi said, getting impatient, "I'll just come there, alright?" he hung up. I guess that would be easier, though more risky.

"Well?" Watari said, coming up behind me.

"He's coming here."

"Where is he?" Andou said, trotting over.

"I don't know."

"Did you tell him his _favorite doctor _was here in Tokyo?"

"Wait!" Andou said quickly, "You couldn't mean that this Muraki you're after is Dr. Kazutaka Muraki, could you?"

We both faced him abruptly, "You know him!?" Watari said, baffled.

Andou was smiling. Why, if he knew that freak, would he be grinning? "Yeah, he's great! He taught me!"

Huh… how old was Muraki, anyway?

"Do you know where we could find him? Where he lives?" Watari moved closer to the Muraki-look-alike, and placed his hands on his shoulders as though Andou was a little child being asked if he stole the cookies from the cookie jar.

"Tsuzuki!"

I admit it, I was horrified. I should've known better, but somehow I had convinces myself that Muraki was behind me, calling my name. When I turned around and saw Tatsumi coming after me, I felt _much _better, "Tatsumi's okay!!" I shrieked, latching myself around his waist. I dunno, I guess seeing him confirmed that he was completely alright and Muraki hadn't 'gotten him'.

"Watari," Tatsumi said from over my head, "What's going on?"

Watari turned away from Andou for a second, "We've found Muraki."

Tatsumi stiffed as he held me, "Should we go to him now?" he said, taking a serious tone. I moved away from him, "No, we can't. Hisoka was the one who told me he was here, and he'll know if we confronted Muraki without him. We can go at it tomorrow."

How annoying. I'd rather go at it _now_. Maybe we could call the bureau and get Hisoka to deliver himself to Tokyo? Probably not, he knew I would be after Muraki now, and if he wanted a hand in it at the moment, he would've popped up in Tokyo.

"He lives in a mansion not too far from here." Watari announced.

A mansion, eh? I suppose that was quite possible, given the amount of money he had awarded my existence with. Though I thought he would have gone bankrupt after such a show of philanthropy. I thought it foolish for him to give me all the money to his name, but after Kyoto, I figured he had just not needed the money anymore. I was apparently a better charity case then starving children around the world.

Then it hit me. What if the money Muraki had was stolen?! It would certainly make sense. He could easily obtain money through threats and intimidation. Any day now, the police could show up at my house asking if I had relations to a one Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. Then I would be poor again and…! Oh yeah, I died in 1926. I don't know how much of a threat the police of Japan were to me at this point, if any at all.

"I don't think I have the willpower to let him have another night to himself," Tatsumi said stiffly, "I think Hisoka will understand if we make a move."

But we weren't prepared! Muraki could- what could Muraki do? He really was harmless at this point. He was just good at evading things, and inflicting emotional turmoil and agony. We wouldn't be able to let him get away this time. Besides, Watari and Tatsumi were impervious to Muraki's malignant ways of psychological torment.

"He might not be home," Watari suggested, "So if we at least go check, we'll feel better when we get home. We won't feel guilty for not even trying."

"Alright," I nodded, "Alright, yeah. Let's go."

And we set off, Muraki's blonde look alike leading the way. Andou must really admire Muraki to style his hair that way, since he had no irregular right eye to hide. I wondered Andou even knew about Muraki's eye. Though I suppose if he did it would be no big deal. I just liked using it as a symbol of his inhuman level of evil. I suppose I could see how Muraki was admirable, if you didn't know of his inner being.

A hand on my shoulder, but this time I knew who it was by identifying the voice that accompanied it, "Tsuzuki, are you going to be alright if we do this?" Tatsumi said.

There were a number of things he could've meant in saying that. The countless possibilities of what might happen came back to haunt me. Physical harm, emotional harm. The many things that branched off of that. Dr. Kazutaka Muraki was close to executing every possible pain possible, whether he was performing them on me, or people I didn't know. The only way that I could ignore the words coming out of his mouth is being blinded by pure rage, or being physically seduced (I mean _molested_) by him. I feared that the latter was a wide possibility, unless he was rendered helpless from his Kyoto injuries.

"I can do this," I convinced myself as a reply to Tatsumi's worry. The mixed feelings I had for that bastard Muraki. The mixed feelings he had _caused_ me to experience.

"We'll be with you!" Watari reminded, "We're not going to let him do anything to you!"

I felt so pathetic. They weren't even the slightest concerned about themselves, or even Andou. It was just me. Only me. Usually being protected felt quite flattering, but this situation was just so _degrading_. I felt like a little kid, finally catching a glimpse of the crap Hisoka had to go through. Perhaps why I felt so responsible for their well being. They never thought Muraki would be able to do anything to them. Possibly because he'd never had much of an interest in them. Now things would be different, though such a realization terrified me.

Andou, who had been completely abandoned in all of our thoughts, stepped forward, "You can't possibly be planning to _attack _him!? He couldn't have caused you any trouble before. What is it you have against him?"

I really didn't think I was liking Andou. Which wasn't fair for him, because it was not his fault for being so oblivious to our situation. Or maybe it was. Perhaps Muraki had put his money to use and hired this man to get close to us. To spy, to weaken us, to warn him about our approach. Something. There were plenty of things he could be doing. Though admitting he knew Muraki made it seem a little less of a possibility.

Tatsumi spoke for us, "Mr. Andou, sir, you'd be surprised," his tone of voice was amusing. Something I didn't think I'd really heard before.

Watari sighed, "He isn't really what you think, Hira, dear," he said sympathetically.

Andou had already launched himself into denial. He wasn't going to be having any of this, apparently, "Sure, he's sort of emotionless, but he is a good person! He's a _doctor_! He saves lives!" It was three-to-one, no doubt Andou was feeling a little desperate. He might've been convinced that he could really change our feelings on Muraki.

I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. This guy was so hopelessly turned around! Even thinking about a holy Muraki made me want to retch. Muraki! Saving lives! No! My job was killing people (if you really went to the clear image of it)! Muraki was not the savior! He was _not _the good guy! That was me! And Hisoka! And Tatsumi, Wakaba, Terazuma, Watari! My friends could not be 'bad'. I.. I-I saved Hijiri! But Kazusa… who hadn't even been on the Kiseki. Who hadn't even been part of the assignment. I had killed her.

A strange, undeterminable noise rose up in the back of my throat and I stopped walking completely. I didn't feel like starting a scene, but this realization was so brutal. Andou was looking at me strangely, and had begun to move towards me. Watari, bless him, stopped the man and I was saved. Maybe Andou was right. Muraki had certainly saved more lives than I had. There was that period of time before he had gone insane, and he was helping people for a steady income even while he killed others.

"He's right!" I managed, trying best to excuse my own behavior, "The people…" I couldn't even explain it. How were you supposed to express something as monstrous as ninety-eight years of guilt and despair through something as variable as words? Say one thing, and it was possible for someone to get the opposite message. I think though, that they understood me well enough.

"Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki come on. Let's go home. We can send Watari and Mr. Andou to his house," Tatsumi's hands rested on my shoulders. I was agitated, but I couldn't get angry at him. His over protectiveness was something to be thankful for.

"I want to do this." I gritted my teeth and straightened myself, the sudden grief attacking my senses. It hurt. Physically. My head was roaring and pounding, my eyes stung with the want to release tears, my chest was tight with longing. It felt as though someone had my heart in their hands, squeezing and making it harder to pump my dirty, demonic blood.

"You don't feel well," Tatsumi observed, "You should go home and rest," It was nearly a command.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep, Tatsumi," I countered, "I'd probably run off and get drunk. All alone," I maintained, "With no one to stop me from doing anything foolish."

He merely stared at me for a second, no emotion as far as I could tell. I knew he was thinking. "All right, Tsuzuki, we'll go," he sighed, "I'll keep an eye on you."

What did that mean? Was he going to protect me? No, no, he was probably going to ensure that I didn't get into trouble or do something stupid. Hmph. Much more likely.

"Okay," I said, sounding much more grumpy then I felt. I mean, I was older than Tatsumi! This whole situation should be the other way around! I was in charge of twelve Shikigami! I was the best Shinigami in Meifu! And _Tatsumi _… _Tatsumi _he'd…! Actually, he hadn't really done anything. Simply made sure I was okay.

"How ya doin', buddy?" Andou said happily, almost skipping down the road when we continued the journey. Skipping. Skipping on his way to see a certain Kazutaka Muraki. A certain serial killer and rapist.

"Fine." I said, smiling a little, "I've just been thinking on this day for a long time."

"What?" Hira laughed, "Muraki-sensei your long lost love or something?!" Watari hissed, and I heard Tatsumi speed up again so he could possibly restrain me from any reaction I might have.

"As if," I said coldly, "I could ever feel _anything _but hate for that damned murderer." I'm positive Watari would've preferred me to have kept that information to myself.

"Excuse me?" He said perkily, "Murderer?" He was completely unaffected by my uncharacteristic hostility. He didn't believe me, but he kept going, "How'd you lose track of him then? If he was so important to all you Shinigami?"

"Because!" I snitched grumpily. I saw Watari from the corner of my eye, tugging on Andou's sleeve in silent protest. I plunged on, "I tried to kill him… but I couldn't. He was… I'm…" How do I put it? _Well, you see, I was insane, and wanted to die, and I was having trouble killing him first_. Actually, I really did think I had killed him that night. I remember watching dizzily through Touda's black flame as he muttered something, with a look of true pain on his face, then falling over. I thought _he_ was done, so _I_ was ready to be done too.

Andou was nearly impassive. From what little expression he wore, I couldn't decipher it's meaning. I didn't know what he was thinking, and I didn't think I really cared at this point.

"Tsuzuki is not a murderer," Tatsumi announced from behind me, "Muraki was trying to kill him." Sort of true, I suppose. Andou's expression did not change however, and he came closer to me, "You've got purple eyes," he stated blankly, "Could you be his…?" I backed up jerkily. Why did he need to talk about my damned eyes? This guy was hitting all of the wrong spots, and throwing me into a strange behavior. He kept pushing me deeper into whatever demeanor I had took on, and it was frustrating. I didn't want to behave this way! Tatsumi stepped forward as I stepped back, wanting to get us moving again.

"Are you Tsuzuki Asato?"

Oh, perhaps someone had spoken of me, "Why would you know that?" I expressed, eyes squeezed shut.

"Muraki-sensei would never try to kill you," Andou said simply, "He loves you."

Rage seized my features and my eyes flew open, "I'll send you to _Hell _if you even let those words come to mind again!" I screamed. I approached him quickly, and Andou gave Watari a nervous glance, and backed away a little.

Just before raising my fist, Tatsumi yanked me in his direction and pulled me close to his body, "Tsuzuki!" he said sharply. He was not angry, but surprised, "Control yourself! I know you're nervous, but please! Mr. Andou does not know the Muraki we know!"

I don't know why Andou's ignorance wasn't annoying the others too. I suppose it could be, but they had more self control. I struggled against Tatsumi for a brief moment then turned and buried my face in his neck, unable to face Watari's love, "I'm so sorry," I said, "Let's go…" I was incapable at getting angry at myself at that second, but I knew I would be feeling awful later on.

"You couldn't understand right now," Tatsumi said to Andou, desperate to save me from any bad thoughts Andou might be subjecting me to. Right now, Andou was on Muraki's side, and I was completely unable to cooperate with him. I couldn't listen to Muraki being talked about in a favorable light. It made me confused, and it pushed me over the border line.

"For now," Tatsumi said, pressing me closer to him, "You must excuse this." I think he wanted to get moving, which I was currently incapable of doing.

"I'm sorry, Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said firmly, "We need to go," those words were soft but commanding, and I was happy to hear them. I liked being apologized to, but I quickly realized Tatsumi had nothing to apologize for. I shook my head, but did not force the blame upon myself. Now wasn't the time, "Of course," I beamed up at him, "Let's go." And I walked beside Tatsumi, behind Watari and Andou. Andou must've smartened up, for it seemed he had come to realize that talking to me directly was only causing problems.

"Ah, there it is," Andou said, smiling a little and pointing.

I wasn't seeing it at first. I found that the mansion was still off in the distance, and we weren't seeing anything but some of the roof, standing tall and dominant above the other, smaller houses. "It looks haunted," I achieved, studying what small bit I could see, "Like one of those ghost infested homes that you see on TV." No one had anything to say to that, but I was beginning to feel a little freaked out by the home's appearance.

"Alright," Tatsumi said, leading the rest of the way. I did not move in an attempt to keep myself close to him. I felt like turning around and shooting off into a sprinting escape. So I brought up the rear, buying myself more time to think. What would I say to Muraki? How was he going to react? Should I bring Tatsumi and Watari along? And what about Andou? I couldn't decipher right from wrong anymore. I had lost the ability a long time ago. So then, what was I to do?

Frustrated, I clenched my fists and slowed down a little. I was careful not to make it noticeable, I didn't want Tatsumi worrying, and I didn't need to cause and more drama. Before long, we were there, and I felt as though I hadn't near enough time to train myself for this moment. An entire year and I was still unable to survive the scenarios I expected.

Things between Muraki and I would never be uncomfortable or awkward. Muraki would never allow that to happen, but something would be different. We would feel different. Our hatred would no longer have as much meaning, for Muraki had been clean from killing for quite a long time. This fact was giving him a serious advantage.

Tatsumi stepped behind some bushy shrubbery (WTF? Bushy shrubbery?) and spoke, "I believe it would be best if Mr. Andou approached the house while we stayed here."

The amount of privacy Muraki's little estate had was disturbing. It was awful to think of what that man might do while unsupervised. What _would _he do, anyway? What kind of stuff did he eat? Did he ever watch TV? Did he sleep? Use the _bathroom_? So many natural occurrences that you just couldn't see him doing. He was almost to sophisticated to use a toilet. Or have a refrigerator. As if he would have a bag of potato chips or a box of cereal bars! It was outrageous!

It made me smile. I could not bare but chuckle a little as I thought of Muraki going about daily routines. Or envisioning him eating pizza flavored Doritos as he sat on his leather couch and watched an action movie. Maybe he listened to music? I was really having fun with this, and Tatsumi must've noticed for the look he was giving me was completely incredulous.

"Just nervous!" I chirped, smiling a little to reassure him I was really fine.

I heard Andou knock and my attention snapped back in the direction of the door. This was it.

Andou returned to us and shrugged, "Not there."

"He's going to kill someone!" I said, skipping to the most ridiculous theory that had come to mind. I turned and launched myself into the air, fully intent on catching Muraki in the midst of the crime

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki, no!" I think it was Tatsumi who called. I turned around instinctively to the call of my name, only to see what was going on. Tatsumi was zooming up after me, but I didn't move to evade him. "We can't do this right now!" He reproved, catching up with me quickly.

"I can't let him go free anymore!" I begged, "Not when I know he's here. I can find him if you let me try! Tatsumi… you said you'd help me get him. You promised." That last statement seemed to have a big affect on Tatsumi. He merely hovered there for a second, letting the guilt set in and get the better of him.

"Let's walk," He said, grasping my sleeve and slowly lowering the both of us. I silently obliged, and sighed heavily as we touched down again.

"He's probably at the central hospital," Andou said, "I think he has the night shift."

"Impossible," Tatsumi said, disbelieving, "It would interfere with his killing sprees!" So he was going to help me now! Bringing up his promise had worked! I'd have to thank him later.

"He doesn't kill people," Andou said defensively, "What is it you all have against him?"

"Tsuzuki," Watari said before anyone could reply to Andou, "I'm going to take Hira and explain Muraki to him. Would you mind if I talked about it, Tsuzuki? Kyoto?"

I looked at him, "Nope! Just tell it the way it is," I turned on my heel, "I'm going to that hospital now. I have my phone."

Tatsumi followed me, "We need to be back in Meifu by midnight, alright?" He said sternly.

I nodded, "Sure! That's plenty of time! Thank you for coming, Tatsumi!"

We walked in silence for a good while, and I realized Tatsumi had something on his mind. Not really a big deal considering our situation and all, but I would think that he would be rather calm at such a time. I decided to infer, just in case, "What is it?" I wanted to calm him down. It would make things safer if he had a clear head.

"Tsuzuki, what do you," he did not hesitate on his answer, "plan on doing if we find him in that hospital?"

Good point. What was I going to do? Why did I want to find him? Was I going to kill him? _No_. Maybe I wanted to, but I couldn't. Muraki was right when he said I was terrified of hurting other people, even if the person is someone I hated. ((Volume 9, my dears)). I couldn't kill him. I wasn't even sure that's what I really wanted to do. Really, it seemed I was just going to end up yelling at him and getting molested. Muraki, no matter what happened, would always be happy to see me. That was generally supposed to be something you were thankful for, but the serial killer tidbit made it much less flattering.

Why did he like me anyway? That Saki Shidou who he had wanted to resuscitate with my body was gone, so I no longer held any benefits for him. He didn't need inhuman power anymore. He had stopped killing. His whole purpose in life had vanished from my view. I suppose this was why he hadn't sought me out over the past year. I could only assume that he couldn't move anymore due to injuries, or he had turned a new leaf and begun life as a hardworking doctor again. Hell, maybe he'd lost his memory and forgot how good he was at killing, and how he enjoyed it. I almost think I would be disappointed if Muraki didn't remember me. Besides, if he lost his memory, I would fall in love with him much too easily. I remembered the time when we first met. How attracted to him upon first sight I had been. Just thinking about it made me blush, which made me mad, which reminded me of Muraki, which was frustrating, which reminded me of how Muraki liked to _molest me_, which made me blush. _Sigh, _no escaping it, I suppose.

"I don't know," I admitted sheepishly, "But don't you want to find him too?"

Unbeknownst to me, Tatsumi had other things he wanted right now. ((Amou: cough, cough WATARI)) "I do want to get him taken care of," he said, "But I'd feel better if we had more of a plan. Are we going to kill him?"

Well, gee, he was certainly blunt tonight, "No, I can't kill him."

Tatsumi paused for a second, as if he was confused, "I can."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why would Tatsumi want to kill anyone? I know we joked around at the bureau and claimed Tatsumi was evil and whatnot, but I could never envision him killing someone! I saw him differently for a second. Let me tell you, I did not like what I saw.

"But why would we…?" How did I word that? I had stopped walking again, so I could face him and have a solid conversation.

"It's the only solution, Tsuzuki. The only reason we would go to him. He hasn't done anything wrong recently, so we don't need to present ourselves. We don't need to get involved with him again."

He was right. "But, Tatsumi! Doesn't it bother you that he's just out there living freely after all the crap he's done?"

"Tsuzuki, what can we do about it? Yell at him some more?"

He was _right_. I would never succeed in defeating him in an argument. It just wouldn't happen. He was always a few steps ahead. It was frustrating. At least I could easily have him figure these kinds of things out for me.

"I have to talk to him." That came out wrong. Even the way I had said it was completely misleading. The expression on Tatsumi's face told me so.

"I can't understand why you want to involve yourself with him, but I must insist to come with you anyhow. Muraki is dangerous," and with that, he continued past me.

No, no, no. He couldn't think _that_. He couldn't think that I _loved _Muraki! I didn't! It was such a traitorous thing. Muraki has killed Hisoka… caused everyone pain. I could never love him if it meant betraying Hisoka and the others. I was nearly insulted that Tatsumi would believe I loved that man. Did he have no faith in me at all?

"Tatsumi!" I pleaded, hurrying after him, "You know that's not what I meant!"

He turned to face me, a pained expression on his face, "Well," he said sadly, "Muraki certainly understands you better than any of us do."

.Muraki Kazutaka.

It is beyond my abilities to even begin explaining the amount of heartache I had begun to experience. After the events in Kyoto, my life took a fearful turn, and I was forced to recover for months. I was left with only one scar in the end, to constantly wound me as I came about it every day. It reminded me of the absence of my beloved.

The scar was twisted, purple, and ugly, thought not explicitly noticeable. The shape it took was unique, for my dear Mr. Tsuzuki had mercilessly twisted the knife after the cold steel had already served it's purpose and punctured through. Constantly, as I sat easting a late dinner in the staff room, constantly my hand wandered to the scar and massaged the old wound. It was all I had left of the Guardians of Death.

I didn't so much miss Mr. Tsuzuki as I did my life. Once I was healed, I put myself back to work in an attempt to live a different lifestyle. I couldn't kill, for I wouldn't fare at all well if the Shinigami were to come after me. I even had to cut ties with Oriya, who was still under the impression that I was dead.

I didn't know if there were any Shinigami still looking for me. I did not know if they had posted themselves at the Kokakuro, waiting with Oriya for my call. So I didn't call, simply because I didn't want my old friend in trouble. Though I don't think he's going to appreciate my reasoning. He'll just want to have known I was alive, regardless of his own well being. I wanted to call, but he wouldn't believe that. I must admit, I was rather lonely without the company of Oriya and the Guardians of Death. I missed having them dog me down, wanting my death and demise.

I missed the killing.

Even if the worry of being caught by the agents wasn't present, I still would have given up murder. I didn't need to kill people anymore. Now that the head of Saki had been vanquished in the Hell fires of that snake Touda, I had no reason for homicide. No more would I feel accomplished in killing. I would not feel as though I was inching towards a goal. Killing would be empty. Meaningless. I would not feel powerful, but dirty and lonely.

I sighed deeply and set my chopsticks down in the empty box that had contained my fired shrimp and rice. I needed to do something about this. For almost a year I had been living like this. Lonely and bored. It wasn't working, and somehow I was far more violent than before. My rage was much more easily provoked, and the homicidal urges I had were much more torrent. _Somehow_. The other day, I had nearly impaled my student.

Ah, Hira Andou. He was perhaps my favorite person nowadays. Though I can't help but think it was because he was the only person seeing me in a favorable light anymore. The only person who wasn't suspicious of my sudden change in behavior. Some of the people I worked with truly wondered what could have caused the Great, Impassive Dr. Kazutaka Muraki to have a change in behavior. A worse change at that.

"Oh, Doctor? We were needing you."

I turned and realized that I was in company of someone else. It was the nurse Reiko, looking ever nervous in the Great, Impassive Dr. Kazutaka Muraki's presence.

"What is it?" I said, standing up and discarding my meal in the waste can.

"Doctor Osaka was wanting you to help him with Mr. Kuchiki," Reiko said shyly, already trying to leave. I must admit I was rather agitated by her behavior. Offended, too.

"Ah," I said, delaying her escape, "The young man with the phobia of needles?" I didn't quite feel like helping Osaka. He was the most cautious around me. He was constantly turning all of the young nurses against me. The very same ones who had been crushing on me ever since my arrival many years ago. In fact, I could easily quit working and live quite comfortably with the money I had now, until the end of my days. I didn't _have _to put up with Osaka's aversion to me. But I couldn't quit. It wouldn't work. I needed a purpose in life. A goal.

Despite the level of confidence I had in myself, thoughts of entering Purgatory has occurred more then once. There were problems with this idea, however. Since I hadn't killed anyone for such a long time, my power had dissipated considerably. The only way for me to get into Purgatory would be death. But whatever death I subjected myself to, the result would not be a journey to Purgatory, but one to Hell. I knew I was going to Hell- that was easy to foresee- and I did not fear it, but I was in no hurry to get there, either. I was trying to avoid going to Hell as long as I could. Motivation enough to keep me alive for the time being. Besides, my human instincts of self-preservation were strong, and I still had the option of killing to see Mr. Tsuzuki again.

Several times I had considered gaining power in killing, and making a surprise entrance in Meifu. What was I supposed to do when I got there, though? No matter what I did, all I could think of was Mr. Tsuzuki. Was that a bad thing? No, not necessarily. But occasionally I felt symptoms of my obsession turning into… something else. Which was a weakness, was it not? To care about someone so much. I disliked weak people.

Except Mr. Tsuzuki.

"Yes sir. We need to give him and injection and he will not cooperate."

Why would they need me for something like that? Osaka was a big man, they could easily restrain Mr. Kuchiki without me.

"Doctor, Mr. Kuchiki was asking for you specifically. Doctor Osaka said it would be best if we just let you do it."

Before realizing how strange it was that Kuchiki wanted me, I let my anger flame some more. I did not _care _if the man wanted me. Why on earth would Nurse Reiko bother me during my dinner break for this rubbish? Frustrated, I pushed past her and moved to where I knew Mr. Kuchiki was. It was then, as I stormed down the congested hospital hallway that I questioned my summoning. Why would Kuchiki want me? I was never very kind to him. Nor was I sympathetic when I had to give him an injection. I was rather rough with him, quite frankly. Only because he was one of my most annoying patients. Perhaps he liked my appearance. Patients sometimes asked for me so they could get a good look at me. I didn't like it.

Another idea came to mind, but I instantly brushed it aside. It was completely ridiculous for me to be hoping so much for things top work out to my benefit. It was unbecoming and foolish. I had never had much luck in life, and now was certainly not the time for me to start having good fortune.

I drew back the curtain to Kuchiki's area and moved over to the man, looking at the clipboard set on the table next to him. "Might I ask why you asked for me?" I inquired, picking up the syringe on the metal tray beside me. I noticed the scalpel was wet with blood, but did not comment on it. ((I don't know why there was a scalpel with the syringe, okay? Just ignore it.))

"They told me to ask for you," the man said, eyeing the needle. He looked terrified, but I couldn't know if that was because of his phobia or something else.

"Oh?" I said, as if I had been educated of what he meant, "Who?" Maybe he would answer, maybe not. I could promise him an uncomfortable injection should he decide to be uncooperative.

I ran some scenarios through my head in an attempt to explain the bloody scalpel. Perhaps we had underestimated Kuchiki's fear and, in panic, he had seized the small knife and attacked Osaka or one of his assistants? I would normally expect to have heard more commotion had such a thing occurred, but I had to keep it open as a possibility. Such were my ways.

"They told me to ask for you," Kuchiki repeated, now looking at my face.

Well, well, well. Not going to cooperate? "Who?"

"They did." He said it to my face, not gesturing towards anyone or anything (Anything? WTF?). I sighed.

"Mr. Kuchiki, it would truly be a shame if I had to give you a painful injection because I was frustrated with you," I prepared the needle lackadaisically, ridding the syringe of extra fluid.

The man moved back jerkily in his bed, "Not fair." He stated, so concerned about the needle that he appeared to be talking to it.

"Leave him be, Muraki!"

My heart skipped a beat. No _two beats_. It had stopped completely. "Mr. Tsuzuki." I confirmed as I turned to face my love, "You came?" I was only trying to calm myself down now. I set down the syringe slowly, and shifted myself instinctively back to my confident, smirky, sophisticated self.

He hadn't changed at all. The expression he wore, however, was one that I had not yet seen. A mix between relief and hatred. I suppose I shouldn't flatter myself, but I'm convinced that he was happy to see me alive and in tact. I'm quite pleased with that, actually. I was happy to see him as well.

"Them!!" Mr. Kuchiki shrieked, "They told me to ask for you!" he wished desperately to spare himself from my earlier promise of a painful injection. Normally, I would have had to decapitate him for interrupting this moment, but I was too captivated by the purple eyed creature in front of me to care. He got lucky.

Something moved behind Tsuzuki and I shifted my attention to it, ready to annihilate any present threat. Ah, Seiichiro Tatsumi. Better leave him be.

"Mr. Tsuzuki," I said, not hiding my delight. This was it, my life was back, "You seem surprised to see me."

He nodded, "I thought you'd be in bad condition."

"Oh," I said, smirking. I moved towards him and an expression of shock flew across his face for a second. He probably didn't expect me to get right into business. I was picking up right where I left off, "Were you worried?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" he snapped, moving closer to Tatsumi.

"Already doing this?" Tatsumi said sharply, moving forward and blocking much of Tsuzuki from view, "It seems your doing absolutely fine, Muraki."

I nodded at him for a second, loathe of him. Damned shadow shifter. He was in the way! "Of course…" I said, smiling a little. Finally, _finally _my reunion with Tsuzuki and this stupid secretary felt he needed to get involved!

Tsuzuki sidestepped back into view, "You've been rather well behaved," he observed. Though there was a bit of sarcasm, probably referring to my threat to Mr. Kuchiki, whom I'd already forgotten.

"Why don't we continue elsewhere?" I said, as usual. This time I couldn't take him anywhere but outside, and Mr. Tatsumi would obviously be accompanying the both of us.

"Fine," Tatsumi answered, picking up the scalpel. He pulled a bloody handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the scalpel clean, "Mr. Kuchiki, I apologize for frightening you earlier." He set the blade down again and turned, leading us out of the hospital.

I was glad now that I was so obsessed with seeing Tsuzuki. I wouldn't have been able to keep myself composed otherwise. Every voice I heard I compared Tsuzuki's to. I couldn't rest until I saw him. My mind sought him out in everything I did, and I couldn't find anyone nearly as magnificent as him. I had to see him. Now that I had, it was not too much of a surprise, somehow. Besides, every time I saw one of the Shinigami I was pitched into one particular attitude. It was instinctive. None of the Shinigami had ever seen me act differently, except for the tiny nuance of confusion I exposed when Tsuzuki had stabbed me one year ago.

The shadow shifter led us to a bench, which confused me, because none of us would be sitting down. It was felt to be a vulnerable position.

"Sit down, Doctor," Tatsumi instructed.

Oh, I see. They were going to shove me into submission? Fine, whatever. I didn't need to hurt anyone or defend myself. I sat down and looked up at him expectantly. Honestly, I had nothing to say to him. I'm sure there were plenty of things I could say to Tsuzuki, but the presence of Mr. Tatsumi kept me distracted. I'm sure this was his purpose of being here with Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi did not say anything. He looked unsurely at Tsuzuki for a moment, sighed, then walked away. Of course he didn't go far, but he managed to get himself involved in looking at some of the flowers the nurses had planted in dedication to me. My stab wound and my burns were all treated at this hospital, and the nurses had drowned me in flowers. I told them to plant them outside, and they did. The very same day I had instructed them to get busy.

I grinned, "Did you want to see me?"

Tsuzuki blushed, and backed away a little, "I was just wondering what you were up to, since you'd stopped killing people."

I sighed and scooted over to the far side of the bench so he could sit down at any time, "I'm afraid I couldn't tell you, Mr. Tsuzuki. I have no motives at the moment. Nothing to do. I must say, I missed you very much. All of you Shinigami."

He gave me a strange look, and seemed a bit angry for a second, as if he was convinced I was trying to trick him, "Why?"

Oh, why did he need to torture me with such a question? I could barely answer, "I just missed my old life."

"Oh, the killing," he said, previous hopes destroyed. He was probably still convinced that I was completely turned around, ready to reconcile for my sins. Actually, if it ensured his trust and admiration, I would do anything to fix the murders I had committed. I voiced this, "Tsuzuki, I would be completely willing to fix what I have done in the past."

He looked at me strangely, and sighed. He actually sat down, too, but he had made sure to sit as far away from me as possible, "Have you heard of Mikosei, the God of Chance?"

I do believe I had. Mikosei was my first option in restoring Saki. I had pursued the God for a long while, and learned quite a lot. It taught me of the Shinigami, and the powers they had, which convinced me to get a hold of Tsuzuki. "I have," I said, looking at him, "What do you hope to get from him?"

I must have reminded him of something, for he looked at me quickly and changed the subject, "What did you tell Hira Andou about me!?"

At first I was extremely happy that he had asked me such a question. Instantly, I was convinced that he had been researching my location and my activity behind the scenes in the year we were apart, but I realized differently then, "The blonde scientist he's dating…" I said, thinking aloud. Hira liked to talk about his boyfriend, "Yutaka…" I only just now related this "Yutaka" to the one "Yutaka Watari" of the judgment bureau. It wasn't a connection I would usually make, even if I was obsessed with the Shinigami of Meifu. So Hira was dating one of Tsuzuki's closest friends, and I hadn't even known? Oh dear, my keenness was hurting terribly.

"I merely told him that I missed you dearly, and that you had-," he cut me off venomously, "Purple eyes!?"

I nodded, "Magnificent purple eyes," I corrected calmly.

"I hear you told him you loved me as well."

Well, um, yes. But it's unconfirmed, "Of course. I was experiencing tremendous heartache, Mr. Tsuzuki."

Heartache that was beyond my ability to even begin explaining.

-END CHAPTER THREE-

Tsuzuki: Why was I being so nasty in this? I was so OOC!!

Amagumo: I warned the readers about OOCness at the beginning of the fiction.

Hira: I'm still OOC.

Amagumo: _Hira_,you can't be… oh, nevermind.

Tatsumi: Watari hasn't been dumped.

Watari: Of course not! Who would dump _me_?

Muraki: I would.

Watari: Shut up, Dr. Death!!

Muraki: At least I finally got to speak.

Amagumo: Yes, be grateful. I could have easily paired Tatsumi with Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki: I would have liked that better.

Amagumo: Too bad. Muraki had to be paired with someone, and it couldn't be Tatsumi or Watari most definitely.

Watari: What about Hisoka?

Muraki: No.

Amagumo: Just no.

Watari: shrugs

Amagumo: This chapter took me a little while, didn't it? Sorry! I think it's longer than the other ones, though. Chapter four shouldn't take as long. It shall be Muraki's point of view!! Maybe even Watari's. If Watari's POV isn't in chapter four it will be in chapter five, so don't worry. Oh, and don't forget! Reviewers get cookies! If you've reviewed and haven't gotten a cookie, feel free to flame!

All: Please do. She deserves it, doesn't she?

Amagumo: sobs I'm so abused.


	4. MK: Personal Arrangements

Wandering Aimlessly

.four.

Everyone still with me? Good. I want to say, I normally hate it when people add their own original characters into a story, so I'm going to tell you all the Hira is going to disappear for a while soon. He'll still be mentioned some, and he won't be dumping Watari (Tatsumi: Damnit, Amagumo!), but he'll pretty much be nonexistent. Same with the people that work with Muraki. I might mention Doctor Osaka every once in a while, but they should be pretty much ignored from now on. If I'm portraying a character wrong, please yell at me. I want to get that fixed early in the fiction, alright? I would have changed Hisoka in chapter one, but it wasn't a big deal because he doesn't show up very often in the fiction.

I think that's it.

No, wait! Okay, eventually in the fiction writing I got hyper, and started being stupid. You might notice, you might not, considering I'm pretty stupid throughout this whole process. But, anyway, I'm hyper because I just read a really funny fiction! You must go read the variety of fictions posted by a one Clouded Coffee! Great author! Now, go! Go, now!! I'll give you extra cookies! Or something shiny! Whichever you prefer!

Did everyone get their cookies from chapter three?

Disclaimer

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. You'd know if I did.

Tatsumi: I quit.

Amagumo: What? You can't quit.

Tatsumi: Yes I can. I quit now.

Amagumo: Why do you quit?

Tatsumi: …

Tsuzuki: Why is he quitting? Tatsumi, why are you quitting?

Tatsumi: …

Muraki: He's jealous of Hira.

Hira: Really? Cool!! I feel like I have a purpose!

Watari: Let him be jealous, then.

Tatsumi: …!

Tsuzuki: This is making me sad! I don't want Tatsumi to quit!

Muraki: Oh, it's alright, Mr. Tsuzuki. We can get him to talk again.

Tsuzuki: How?

Watari: By pestering him!

Tatsumi: …

All (Except Tatsumi): Hey Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Tatsumi!

Tatsumi: …

Watari: Everyone start poking him!!

Tatsumi: …

All: (begins poking Tatsumi and shoving him)

Tatsumi: …

Muraki: …

Muraki: Take his wallet!

Tatsumi!!!!!

.Muraki Kazutaka.

I must say, the reaction Tsuzuki had to these words was rather strange. I watched as he stood up, flailed his arms around a little, then sat down again heatedly, "Even if that's true, you didn't have to go telling people about it."

He obviously misunderstood how hard it had been for me to endure the past year without him, "Oh, but I did need to, Mr. Tsuzuki. I had to talk about it, to release my agony."

This was like revealing personal information. Personal feelings. I suppose that was what I was doing, actually. I wasn't used to talking about such things, not even with Oriya. The only reason I had told Hira about my turmoil was because I couldn't physically bear to let it fester inside me anymore. Someone had to know about it. Sounds so… pathetic, doesn't it? So very _human_. I had loathe for the problem I had, but what could I do?

I can't say I enjoyed the feeling I was getting from this. It was very uncomfortable. I was at Mr. Tsuzuki's mercy, for he now had the power to judge me any way he wanted now that he was hearing this information. I was lucky he was such a merciful soul. He didn't like thinking bad about someone. Not even me. After all I'd done.

Which is why I loved him.

"This is ridiculous!" Tsuzuki said, standing up, "There's no way in Hell you could have such an attachment to anything! Especially _me_!"

How badly I wanted to prove him wrong. Unfortunately, I knew at this point that it didn't really matter what I said, he would not listen.

"I wish you wouldn't think that way," I sighed, standing up as well, "And you shouldn't hate yourself so much. There is nothing wrong with you."

That was probably the most provocative thing I could have said to him. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth (which meant something. Remorse was a rarity in my case). He turned around a glared at me fiercely, "Bastard!" he shrieked. What did I to make him mad? I figured he would just start listing things off that he placed him under 'bad'. He acted as though I had insulted him, "Don't say things like that! Don't talk like you know me," he finished coldly.

"Doctor." It was the secretary Seiichiro. I turned to face him, and he smiled a little.

I was very disappointed in myself for not dodging. The humiliation of being knocked off of my feet was awful. Mr. Tatsumi's fist connected solidly with my jaw, and I tried to keep my balance by stepping back, only to trip on the edge of the sidewalk and fall. My shoulder blades hit the ground with such force that I couldn't help but make a sound in discomfort. That was a very powerful punch he had. I wasn't sure if he had extra strength as a Shinigami, or if he was just very strong.

I sat for a second, wondering really what I had done to deserve that. Well, I mean recently, just now. I don't think Tatsumi would hit me so hard randomly for past doings. He would've attacked upon seeing me if he was still stuck on last year's events.

"We're not doing this right now, Muraki!" he informed angrily as I got up, "This is to be a normal conversation. I don't need you pestering Tsuzuki anymore!"

Oh. So he was angry that I had Tsuzuki yelling? Honestly, I don't think that was fair.

I hadn't really done anything. I searched for guilt in Tsuzuki's presence, and found none. He was glaring coldly at me, fists clenched.

((I shall now take this time to say that I know Tatsumi probably wouldn't punch Muraki in a situation like this. I just wanted to punch Muraki. Muraki: What?Just pretend it didn't happen if you don't approve. It's not a big part of the story or anything.))

"I merely asked him not to subject himself to self loathing," I said defensively, brushing at my pants irritably, "It was not my intention to offend Mr. Tsuzuki in any way. I should have considered that he would not be able to tolerate anything from me on such a night as this." I needed to be polite if I ever wanted to see either of them again.

Tatsumi stared at me, "I don't care what your explanation is, Muraki. This isn't going to be the same as it used to be. You should know by now that we won't listen to any crap from you."

I was becoming quite frustrated. Tatsumi had the upper hand, for he could easily withdraw Tsuzuki and leave if he found me against his preference. I had to 'behave'. I hadn't even done anything wrong (well. Not tonight.) and he was reprimanding me! It was completely unfair.

"Of course, Mr. Tatsumi," I said, "Please excuse me, Mr. Tsuzuki. I will try and be more considerate," I found it easier to apologize to Tsuzuki.

"Are we done here, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi said expectantly.

I looked desperately over at the purple-eyed one in panic. This was all? I was already being separated from him? After so long? Could he really not tolerate my presence at all? "Please stay longer, Mr. Tsuzuki," I said, "I promise to behave."

A look of relief crossed Tsuzuki's face again and he sat down, "I'm going to try again, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi nodded, "Your nose is bleeding," he pulled out a bloody handkerchief. I looked over at Tsuzuki, but I didn't see any blood, so I looked at Tatsumi again to find him holding the handkerchief out to me. I pressed my fingertips to my upper lip to confirm my suspicion and took the handkerchief, "Thank you," I said stiffly, dabbing away the blood, "You're quite strong, Mr. Tatsumi."

He nodded, waiting impatiently for me to staunch the blood flow, "Tsuzuki, I'm not leaving you here alone with him. I told you already, he's dangerous."

Tsuzuki watched me pass the white rag back to Tatsumi and replied, "He's got no mana right now, Tatsumi. He's harmless." Ouch. My dignity.

"Tsuzuki, he never needed mana before to get you," Tatsumi said, pocketing the handkerchief again.

That was a little harsh, wasn't it? True, but harsh. I suppose he needed to get his point across. Tatsumi was apparently good at both physical and verbal fights. He always retaliated immediately and effectively. He was good competition. For Mr. Tsuzuki, I mean.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little when I envisioned the two of them together. Sure, I knew they were pretty close, but Tatsumi was like Tsuzuki's _mother_. It was ridiculous.

"I don't know what's so funny!" Tsuzuki snapped.

I paused and looked at him, "I apologize. I was only remembering that I left Mr. Kuchiki alone with the syringe. He has a phobia, you know."

Tatsumi nodded, but Tsuzuki plunged on, "Which makes it all the more horrible to have threatened him as you did before!"

True. I had no choice, though. Information on you, my dear Purple Eyes, is much more important then any man's pitiful phobia.

"You know I have been clean. That was the worst thing I've done since Kyoto," I said calmly, seating myself on the opposite end of the bench as Tsuzuki.

"We can't know that for sure. What was your goal in Kyoto?" Tatsumi said, folding his arms over his chest and entering interrogation mode.

"I wanted revenge on my half-brother Saki Shidou, but he was already dead. I could have brought him back to life with Tsuzuki's exceptional Shinigami powers," I replied simply. No use hiding it. It was over now.

"And you say you love me," Tsuzuki added heatedly.

"I was blinded my need for revenge, Mr. Tsuzuki. I'm sorry. It's over now. I can't have my revenge. It's over," I said, looking at him as sincerely as I could. He wasn't going to believe me, but I had to deny it or he would think I didn't care about him.

"So keeping his head in a huge, mechanical glass jar and his conscience always awake was not sufficient revenge?" Tatsumi asked, disgusted.

I'd actually never thought of the suffering Saki must have been enduring in that contraption. Somehow I never realized being a more-than-half-dead-bodiless-head (Whee! Rhyme!) was rather unpleasant. He'd been in that machine for a long time. I'm sure he had suffered quite a bit, "Never thought of it that way," I said, more to myself then in reply to Tatsumi's question.

"Okay, Tatsumi. You can go. He's going to be good, and I have your cell phone number."

"If something were to happen, you wouldn't have time to call me. Besides if-," Tsuzuki interrupted, "Tatsumi. _Please. Go."_

I couldn't help but notice the surprise on Tatsumi's face as it melted to a near undetectable despair, "Fine. Call me in ten minutes or I'll come back and _shoot him_ in the _face_," he snarled. And with that, he turned to leave.

"Tatsumi. I'm sorry that you don't understand," Tsuzuki said, "I can't explain it. I don't understand it either."

Tatsumi sighed, turned to look at Tsuzuki forlornly for a moment, then disappeared in a strange, billowy shadow.

((Now I shall promise you to ease up on the Tsuzuki X Tatsumi ness in this fiction. I told you it was Muraki X Tsuzuki and it shall be Muraki X Tsuzuki! I apologize for the interruption. gestures Please continue.))

I must admit, I felt a little sorrow for the secretary… the jealousy he must be enduring! The total humiliation for losing his friend to _me_!! Bwaha! ((Please excuse sudden and momentary OOCness.)) I was quite pleased with myself. I hadn't even done anything, but Tsuzuki wanted to talk to me.

"Might I ask you why-," he interrupted me, exasperated, "I just have some questions, okay? And I'm going to get frustrated, so I can't have Tatsumi interrupting like that every second."

I nodded, "Right. I was just wondering what you wanted with Mikosei. Why did you mention him earlier?" It really was puzzling. I didn't know if he was suggesting I go to the God and ask for forgiveness and the ability to atone for my sins, or if he wanted to find the God. I feared the latter. I much rather he want me to be forgiven. If he wanted me to be forgiven it was only so he could have a friendship with me without feeling so guilty.

Flattering myself again.

"Watari isn't allowed to date mortals. He wants to find Mikosei so he can stay with Andou," Tsuzuki informed blankly.

"You came to see _me_ for him? That's very generous of you," I observed. It was strange for Tsuzuki to come to me after a year, just for his friend. No matter how close to his friends he was, it was still a little strange, "There has to be a reason that you want to find Mikosei."

Tsuzuki nodded, "Well," he sighed, "Yeah. Tatsumi told me that Mikosei had strangely colored eyes. I'm hoping I'll learn about my eyes if I go to him. Maybe I'll figure out what I _am_."

"You are a beautiful, wondrous person who constantly tortures me with repetitive rejections," I said, suddenly unable to contain my thoughts. I didn't surprise myself too much, but he seemed a little shocked.

"Don't you remember," he said, haw dropped, "that I _stabbed _you?"

I nodded, "I tried to kill you," I said. I didn't mind his stabbing me. I had deserved it. Though had I been able to walk I could have escaped more easily and not have been mortally injured by the actual flames of Hell.

Tsuzuki sighed tiredly and slumped where he sat, "Your nose is still bleeding. Maybe you should go into the hospital and get it treated." He stood up, and I instantly followed, "You're already leaving?"

He stopped and shook his head, "No, I can't. I have to ask you more about Mikosei. I want to know what you know about him."

Oh, goody! (WTF?) This could really work out nicely. I could easily use this to my advantage. Instantly, I had a plan.

I stepped up behind him, "You do realize I'm going to want something in return? It's only fair."

He turned to face me, only a little horrified, "I figured you'd want to make a deal, but… what do you want in return?"

I grinned. Oh, so many things. I'll start simple, though. That's how it had to go. It's the only way this would work, and he would only agree to so much. I had to make him want me, "Go on a date with me tomorrow, and I'll tell you about Mikosei."

He was mollified, "What? A _date_? I might be emotionally fragile, but I'm a _man_! You seem to forget that a lot," He was getting frustrated. I was already farther then would have been allowed if Mr. Tatsumi was still here.

"It won't be only one date, either. I know a lot about Mikosei. It would take more than an hour and a half to explain," especially since we'll be so distracted with each other. Gotta leave time for that.

_Lots of time_.

"I promise to be fair on these dates, Tsuzuki," I continued desperately, "I have no desire to take you forcefully. I want you to fall for me of your own free will."

He didn't look at me for one second. He had become captivated by a car in the parking lot not too far to our left. I was on his right, just a little behind him. He sighed, then answered, still learning the design of the silver vehicle, "Alright. Alright… please, _promise me _this will be fair."

"Tsuzuki, I promise."

Silence, "_Mr_. Tsuzuki."

I smiled, "Excuse me, I was a little excited. Tomorrow night?"

He sighed again, "Fine."

I smiled wider, "I would come to pick you up, but none of my cars have access to Purgatory. Would you mind meeting me here at the hospital at six thirty?"

He was still staring at the silver car, so I turned to look at it too, thinking there might actually be something interesting to see. Nope, "Okay," he said quietly.

My smile faded gradually and I stepped forward, trying to snag his attention, "What's wrong, Mr. Tsuzuki?"

He looked at me, and I smiled again, "I don't really want to go," he stated sullenly. His gaze fell to the black pavement.

"Completely understandable. I promise not to keep you long."

"Do I have to come alone?"

Well, at least he asked. Better then him surprising me with Tatsumi or that stupid brat, I suppose, "Preferably," I said, straightening my glasses, "Though if you feel that uncomfortable alone with me, feel free to bring a friend. I would like it if you told them not to interfere unless necessary, however."

He nodded, slowly, "Sure thing. I'll think about it, then."

Think about…?

He looked at me, "I'll think about bringing someone. I… I might not, though."

I nodded back, "Whatever decision you make, I don't mind."

Oh, God, I know I'm not a very good person. To anyone. Ever. Except Tsuzuki. But, please, _please _let Seiichiro Tatsumi be erased from the memory of Asato Tsuzuki while he sleeps tonight. ((Actually, Hisoka Kurosaki, too, while you're at it.)) Please let Tsuzuki come alone tomorrow night.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" I said, sitting again, and watching him, asking silently for him to sit next to me.

He sat down, considerably closer than before, but stared ahead, "Well, why do you know anything about Mikosei?"

I crossed my legs, left over right, "It was my first idea in resurrecting Saki."

He looked over at me, "What did he do to you?"

I tensed a little, unsure why he wanted personal information from me. All he knew was that I liked killing, him, and omelets. He probably didn't think there as anything that bothered me, "It's…" Um, I didn't want to talk about it. It would feel like confiding in him, which I had already tried to do with Hira. I wasn't good at it, "It's over now, Mr. Tsuzuki. Don't let it bother you," he seemed disappointed to have been denied, but he was going to have to deal with it.

"Whatever," he sighed, "I'm tired."

I faced, "I suppose you could go home. You can ask me questions tomorrow."

It was cold outside. Very. I was actually uncomfortably frozen. The bench we sat on was made of stone. Stiff, dirty, and freezing. I shifted a little, "It's not healthy to stay out in the cold," I said, knowing that a Shinigami was probably left pretty unaffected by something as menial as temperature. I was ready to go home. I didn't care much about going back to work. Work wasn't important to billionaires. It was just a distraction from my heartache.

"You don't like Tatsumi, do you?" Tsuzuki erupted suddenly, "Or Watari. Or Hisoka."

I had to take a moment to decipher his motives with this. It was fairly obvious that I had a complete aversion to the boy. Tatsumi was a good man, really, just annoying, and opposite of myself. Although, Tsuzuki was my contrast but I loved him so dearly… anyway, that was another matter. I honestly didn't know anything about Watari except what Hira told me, and he didn't sound bad. If I thought of him as a friend of Tsuzuki's, I could get along with him. It didn't make a difference. None of them would be able to tolerate me.

"Well," I said unsurely, "They're good people. I'm rather jealous of them, actually. Because you trust them. I would be completely willing to start anew with all of you, but that option is unavailable."

He looked at me urgently, giving me a look that implied he was disappointed with my blindness, "What about Mikosei? Couldn't you ask Mikosei for their forgiveness?"

I was extremely pleased with the way he worded that. It sounded like he had already forgiven me, did it not? I think he was completely entertained with my affection towards him. No offense to my dearest Purple Eyes, but he probably never had someone talk to him so lovingly before. He was surely lonely and attention starved (when it came to relationships anyway). I could easily sate him, but his conscience would never allow him to accept me. I had murdered Hisoka Kurosaki, who he was _oh so attached to_.

"I suppose I could, but Mikosei evaluates the soul. I could not pass whatever expectations he might have. Unless I could find the Junshin no Izumi (Fountain of Purity. It's probably not accurate, because I used a crumby English-Japanese dictionary that I downloaded). If I found that my soul could be purified and this would all work out," I had ended up thinking aloud, but he was still listening intently.

"I bet you could find it."

I smiled, "Of course I could, if I really wanted to."

He was confused, "Don't you?"

I nodded a little, "Yes, I do. I'm afraid it wouldn't make any difference though. I want your love, but I don't want to get it by cheating and making wishes to the God of Chance. It's degrading and admitting that I have lost. I'd rather continue this way for now, and try and gain Tatsumi's trust without Mikosei."

He paused a second to think about this, "I suppose," he said half-heartedly.

He made it so obvious. He was so calm that I could plainly see that he wanted me. He wanted to be able to return my advances on him, but he couldn't. I knew he still hated _me_. A lot. But he wanted to be _loved_ so badly. I needed to make him love Kazutaka Muraki, though, not just the words I spoke to him.

Easier said then done, as I have discovered.

And what about the trust I needed from his cronies? Was it even _possible _for me to obtain? I suppose I would need a lot of Tsuzuki's help. Problem was, he didn't trust me either. Not at all. My job now was to find something I could do to get his trust. This is what I should have been doing the year we were apart.

I could change. I'd rather not, but I could. If I changed, it would be no fun. It would not have the same worth and… well, it just wouldn't be the same. I had to cross that off. I had not killed for a year, but that seemed to mean nothing to all of them. Any kind things I did would only seem an act to the Shinigami. This would be hard to figure out.

"I apologize for the disappointment." I said stiffly, "Tsuzuki?"

He did not correct the usage of his name without the formality, "What?" he said snappily.

It was daring of me, but I wanted to ask, "Why do you want me to be forgiven by Tatsumi and Watari," I did not forget about Kurosaki, simply chose not to mention him.

He looked at me, beautiful eyes wide, "Mind your own business!" he trilled, standing and beginning to leave.

I stood up, and said one last thing before returning to the warmth of the hospital building, "Goodnight. I love you, dearest."

I know he heard me, because he sped up. Blushing, most surely.

((Yes, crumby stopping point, I know. I'm tired, okay?))

.Watari Yutaka.

I could only hope that Hira wasn't very attached to Muraki. I didn't really want to shatter the image he had of his idol. And I could only assume that Muraki was someone Hira admired. What with the hairstyle and clothes and all. I didn't want to be the one to have to tell Hira the truth. This was another job for Tatsumi, but he was busy with _Tsuzuki_. Way too much attention for that guy, I swear. Such were my ways. Yutaka Watari did not like to be the bearer of bad news.

"Alright," I said after Hira had returned to our table with a coffee, "First off, are you alright? Did Tsuzuki hurt you earlier?"

Hira smiled and swallowed a gulp of the dark steaming liquid, "My throat's kinda raw. Mr. Tsuzuki conveyed a lot of hate through those hands," he took another drink, "Anyway, why would Muraki-sensei want to kill Mr. Tsuzuki? He told me he loved him. A lot."

I shrugged, "He might. Though we're all finding it hard that he loves anything."

He sighed, "Okay. Can you explain this? There someone he couldn't save or something?"

I made a grumpy noise, "Tsuzuki was born in _1900_. Any of Tsuzuki's loved ones would have been out of the stupid bastard's hands. Muraki is a killer. He wanted power so he could resuscitate his half-brother and have his revenge or something." It sounded so stupid. It was much more serious than it seemed, though. Revenge was normally a stupid thing, but when there were so many people at risk for it, revenge was something to pay attention to.

He sat back, looking skeptical, "A murderous man out for revenge, then? Why have you guys got such a personal hate for him, though? I understand that would make him a bad person, but there's something he did to _you_."

I shook my head and sat back too, "What he did to Tsuzuki and his partner."

Hira raised his eyebrows, "This the Kyoto thing you mentioned back there?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Muraki wanted to use Tsuzuki's body to resurrect his brother. So, he killed people and told Tsuzuki it was all his fault. Tsuzuki went insane, and Muraki easily took him away from us. Tsuzuki managed to snap out of his little insane trance, stab Muraki, and summon the flames of Hell to commit suicide and end Muraki. He figured we were all better without him."

Hira shook his head, eyes closed. He must be thinking some pretty weird things about now. I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped me _now_. I did sound pretty stupid. Well, I had only told the truth! "I suppose there's no way for you to prove this to me?"

I sighed, "No, not really. I could get Tsuzuki to bribe Muraki into telling you the truth."

He chuckled, "Is it really that easy?"

I smiled, "Well, Tsuzuki could get Muraki to do anything if he just gave back the right things in return. Things I'm going to leave unsaid and assume you can guess on your own."

He nodded, "But he's stopped killing?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. I guess he really does have to have a motive to kill. Now that we destroyed his chance to reanimate his brother he doesn't need to kill. I was actually surprised he hadn't had a massacre to call Tsuzuki for him. I glad he waited for us. We don't need Tsuzuki feeling responsible for the dead anymore."

Hira drained the last of the coffee in his cup and stood, "Well, I suppose I'm going to have to believe you for now. I'm shocked, really. Sure, Muraki's cold, but this seems so beyond him."

I stood up with him and turned to lead us out (wherever we were going) and spoke to him over my shoulder as I picked my coat up from the back of the chair, "So, you're not angry that- umph!" I looked at the owner of the wall I had run into and jumped, "Tatsumi?"

"He asked me to leave," he said simply, looking slightly distant. He set his cell phone and wallet down on the table and actually took of the jacket to his suit. That was strange. I'd never really seen him take it off, and it was winter, so he'd probably get cold. It looked like the guy was ready to get drunk and die (…again).

I waved my coat around wildly, "You can't leave him with Muraki! He's gonna get molested! Or captured again! Tatsumi this is so unlike you! I can't believe you would think it okay to leave Tsuzuki alone with a serial killer! Especially one like him! Muraki's always up to no good, even if he's not killing! He's not good company for Tsuzuki, or anyone! We need to go back! If we don't- _WHAT IS IT HIRA_?!"

People were staring. Lots of people. Everyone. Which was fine with me. I didn't really mind. It wasn't like I was ever going to see any of these people again. Although they might see me again. I had my own special appearance, and I tended to stick out a little more then most in crowds.

Hira had been tugging on the sleeve of my sweater and I really don't know what he needed to say that was so important it couldn't wait. I had turned around, flinging the coat around a little to my left with some very heated arm flailing, "WHAT?" I repeated, expectant.

He stood there for a second, just staring like everyone else was, before speaking, "Mr. Tatsumi's phone is ringing."

Tatsumi lunged at the table and picked up the phone, flipping it open so violently I thought the top would break off, "What is it?" He said, staring at the table so hotly I thought he would melt a hole through it.

I watched him and sighed, calming myself down. I suppose Tatsumi wouldn't leave Tsuzuki if he didn't it was okay. I could trust him. I leaned my ear to the phone and was surprised that Tatsumi decided he didn't need to shove me away.

"No," Tatsumi sniped.

"Please," Tsuzuki sounded weary.

"No."

"I'm going."

"Then so am I."

"You can't."

Tatsumi paused for a second, "Tsuzuki, why? Why do you need to go?"

"He knows something. We made a deal, alright? I won't be at work tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you. Bye."

"Tsuzuki." He'd already hung up. Tatsumi snapped the phone shut reluctantly and grunted, "Don't go doing something you'll regret," he said. He turned and left.

I picked up his wallet and jacket and walked out as well, Hira following me. Tatsumi was already gone, not to my surprise. He'd probably be going home now, "So," Hira said, "Was he talking to us? What are we doing that we might regret?"

"I don't know. He might have been talking to Tsuzuki." Either way it was a valid warning.

"I think I'm done for today," I said, draping Tatsumi's jacket over my arm.

"Sure thing," He said, waving as I turned to leave, "I love you. Goodnight." He spoke to back.

I didn't say anything, but I waved a little half-heartedly. Hira wilted behind me and I heard him start on his own way.

I almost started crying when I realized that was the last time I would see him for a long time. I walked a little then turned around, finding that Hira had turned to watch me go. He looked pretty unhappy, I must say.

I walked towards him slowly, feeling like the undead (well, the zombie kind, I mean) for I dragged my feet under the sudden unexplainable depression and he helped close the distance too. Before I was too close, he grabbed me and pulled me close, "I promise I'll call," I reassured like I had before, "I know the number of the hospital too."

He nodded into the crook of my neck and I smiled a little, finally picking up my arms and returning the embrace. This caused him to squeeze tighter and I waited patiently for my release. I smiled and watched the sky, allowing my eyes to water as he finally backed away, "Alright, alright," he said, calming himself and smiling brightly, "Okay, okay," he was pretty shaken, I guess, "You have to call me tomorrow. Call me a lot."

I continued to smile, "Of course, dearest. I'll come and visit you lots, too. Find out about Mikosei," I turned around and it was at that instant that a determined tear streaked down my face from the crease of my eye. I wiped it away quickly, and sped up. I launched myself into air and did not look back. I wasn't going to be working very well. Tatsumi would probably be more of a hardass then usual. Tsuzuki would be distant and near unresponsive. Hisoka would get frustrated with our strange behavior and would spew grumpiness at us whenever he got the chance. Not that I'd blame him. The poor kid had to deal with some very idiotic people. Being the only one who's got a grasp on common sense, he probably snapped a long time ago.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," I chanted, as if Hira could still see my face. I veered to the left and transported home. I wasn't very accurate with my coordinates, because I landed in the sink in my bathroom. Which really hurt. I stood up and rubbed my back where the faucet had mercilessly probed me, and swaggered into the main room, where I collapsed into a very worn sofa. If only I had some chocolate ice cream. I had no comfort food in my house anywhere. There was nothing I felt lie eating, nothing to calm me down.

Except company. Which I was currently not able to obtain. I could go see Tatsumi, but he was not in a very happy mood, anyway. I didn't need to be bothering him more than I had already. He was done for the day.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn."

-END CHAPTER FOUR-

Oh my Gods! This chapter was so _short_!! My sincerest apologies everyone! The reason it took so long was because I was trying to think of more to write! I couldn't think of anything that I could take from chappie five so I added more to Muraki's part at the top and quit. This was just meant to be informative and it set up the way the rest of the story would go. I promise for a longer chapter next time! Chapter five will be Tatsumi's POV.

Tsuzuki: Tatsumi didn't like this chapter.

Amagumo: No. I'm sure he didn't. (grins evilly)

Muraki: I didn't like it so much either.

Amagumo: No one should have.

Watari: Not even the readers.

Amagumo: _I'll kill you_.

Watari: lackadaisically Uh huh.

Tatsumi: …

Hira: I feel neglected. 'Tari didn't say he loved me.

Tatsumi: grin …

Tsuzuki: Muraki, get him to talk.

Muraki: Sorry, dearest, can't.

Tsuzuki: Stop calling me that! And, yes, you can!! Do it now!

Muraki: sighs _Ahem_. Mr. Tatsumi, I'm afraid if you do not speak, very terrible things will befall you, your family, and Mr. Tsuzuki. Terrible things.

Tatsumi: …

Muraki: _Terrible things_.

Tatsumi: …

Muraki: I'm afraid terrible things will befall _Watari_.

Tatsumi: Lay one hand on him and--! (clutches mouth)

Amagumo + Watari: Loser.

Tsuzuki: Yay!! Tatsumi!! (hugs Tatsumi)

Muraki: (twitch)

Amagumo: Um… did everyone get their cookies?!

Tatsumi: Well, now that I'm talking… BWAHAHA! Mr. Andou is _gone_!! Now I can seduce Watari and end the-!!

Amagumo: Don't give anything away, please…


	5. TS: Confession

Wandering Aimlessly

.five.

Well, Hira's gone, so the story can finally start moving. Tsuzuki is to go on his date next chapter, so hang on!! As for the Watari X Tatsuminess. Well, I do think there shall be some of it in this very chapter! Yay…! Well, it's mostly angst, but I think every character started with drama, so Tatsumi shall to. Every once in a while, I hope to make a chapter with some of Hira's POV just so we know what's going on with him (not that anyone cares). I know it's a little weird that Watari's already kind of attached to Tatsumi, but… yeah, you're just going to have to deal with that. Oh, and the cookies I give out… (I forgot to give a bunch of you cookies last chapter. My bad) the recipe for those cookies is NaPap's. Not mine.

Okay, I just realized that I said Tsuzuki was born in 1950 in chapter four. My bad. I was thinking about when Watari was born (which was actually 1953) when I typed that. Tsuzuki was born in 1900.

Have you read Dark Adaptation (by NaPap) or the Wal-Mart Adventurama (By Clouded Coffee)? No!? SHAME!!

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei or any of its bishounen.

EXCHANGE

Tatsumi: Well, I see that I finally get to give my opinion somewhere besides these stupid exchanges.

Watari: I like these!!

Tsuzuki: Me too! I'm rather _safe_ in _these_.

Muraki: …Really?

Hira: Well I- Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to be here!!

Tatsumi: _BEAT IT, WANNABE_!!

Hira: (yelps, then vanishes)

Watari: Tatsumi, no!! Be good!!

Tatsumi: Hmph. _Fine_.

Tsuzuki: (giggles)

Muraki: Isn't Tsuzuki so cute?

All: (twitch and stare)

.Tatsumi Seiichirou.

I really don't know if drowning my sorrows in sake was supposed to work or not. I had tried, certainly, but now the query was whether or not it had been worth it. I sat up in my basic, white and navy bed and immediately cried out as the allegorical spears were stabbed into my cranium. I hadn't been this inebriated before. At least not for half a century. For now my objective was to succeed in obtaining a telephone, exclusive of collapsing. I would not be working today.

I stood up and, imperceptive on how I had managed this, stood still for a good three minutes to gawk at a monotonous, tan wall. Once I had pulled myself out of this vacant and empty condition, I took to approaching the door to exit my bedroom. After a second, I realized that I was not doing well in succeeding my ambition. I had hardly gone a foot and I was paused, bracing myself alongside the obstinate wall.

How was this supposed to work? Well, I suppose I would just have to take my time. I inched along, all the while berating myself for being so irresponsible. I suppose even if I was sober I wouldn't have felt like going to work. Watari would be annoying to see, and Tsuzuki would ultimately crush me under his heel. I felt so discarded. So abandoned! Absolutely rejected. The others didn't perceive me as anything more than a tool. Well, possibly a little above that. It's just that they did not think me as a potential relationship. I was their superior at work, and although we were all so close from the many years of being near each other… they still didn't know me. I suppose that may be a little unsympathetic, and exaggerated, but, hey, I'm awfully drunk.

Before I knew it, (seriously, I hadn't realized) I was in the kitchen, and the phone was just ahead of me, sitting dauntingly on the wooden table. Grouchily, I made for it. I kind of lurched at it due to my lack of balance, but I had gotten a hold of it. Delighted that the meticulous voyage was over, I turned and began punching in the number. I can't say I was surprised that I fell. Honestly, I knew it was coming. Why, then, hadn't I stopped myself? Eh… I was _really _drunk. I allowed myself to collapse, and just lay there for a second, staring at the display that was my ceiling.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?! Tatsumi?! ((Amou: Caller ID?)) Is everything all right?!" The man's voice erupted into my brain, and at least a dozen more spears were plunged into my sensitive head.

"Agh! Don't talk so loud!" I was twice as deafening as the chief had been, "I'm not going to be at work today, Chief," I droned, laying on the floor, basically quiescent.

"Is everything all right? You took a moment to answer," the Chief was already concerned. Such as I got sometimes. Was I that bothersome to the others? Alarmed so hastily?

"I'm drunk," I informed.

"That's not all right. What happened that made _you _need to get _drunk_?" he was somewhere between amazed and annoyed.

"I just got bored," I said. It was very atypical for me to act so unprofessional. There I was, lying on my tiled kitchen floor and acting casual as I told the chief I wouldn't be coming to work. I never missed work. Tsuzuki was going to blame himself. He's going to immediately believe last night's dealings were the reason I was sick and couldn't come to work. I guess, though, that was true.

I sighed and hung up to the voice chatting away in my ear. I stood up shakily, making sure I took the phone with my, should I need it again. Wasn't that the purpose of cell phones?

It was then that I remembered. My cell phone was on my bedside. I hadn't needed to get up to get a phone.

So. Terribly. Drunk.

With transformed fury, I crashed into the next room, where I was providential enough to have a computer. It was time to begin my research. Maybe if I could uncover Mikosei before Mr. Andou I could rub him out of existence. I didn't really hate him as an individual, but he had the ill-fated position of being the one Watari had elected as his boyfriend. So I had to erase him. Easy, right? Wish him away through Mikosei ((Amou: Whee! It rhymed!)). One problem.

I couldn't do it.

I could find Mikosei. He would grant me a wish, I knew, but any wish I did end up making couldn't rework anyone's personal thoughts. I wasn't quite wicked enough. Not quite greedy enough. I was, however, quite enough in love.

Watari.

_Watari_.

He seemed so out of reach. On no account would he think I had a crush on him. Never. He figures me as overprotective. I suppose he thinks me in love with Tsuzuki. Not so. Had that been the case I would have stayed with him when we were partners. Sure, I console him plenty. I protect him always, but it is only because it seems no one else does. Tsuzuki is extremely fragile, and I don't like to see him break. It scares me. Therefore I shield him to the best of my abilities to any type of threat there might be.

Except Muraki. It was either that I couldn't get Muraki, or Muraki seemed to be just the thing Tsuzuki was needing.

Such as it had been last night. Tsuzuki needed something from Muraki. I didn't know what it was. Neither did Watari, or Muraki. I'm almost positive… that Tsuzuki didn't know either. Perhaps it is that we are all simply in denial.

Anyway…

Sitting down at my desk, I turned on the computer and watched as the monitor flipped through the numerous colors that it always did (and some that it didn't. I was very drunk. Very, very drunk) before finally settling on the main screen. I logged into the bureau's intelligence mainframe, and typed in the password (mgeuisfhuo). The screen did some more fancy bits and pieces before arriving at a search screen. **Mikosei**. Colors. Colors. Ow, my head. Colors. Results. I leaned forward in my chair and began to read:

((Amou: That password is the word Meifu with the first letters of Gushoshin alternating through it. Nothing fancy. Leave me alone!))

_Mikosei, God of Chance (Hope- Mikomi Fate- Shukumei)_

_Friend to the bureau. Often found in the imaginary world. Carries a staff. Wears white. Strange colored eyes. Has been found in graveyards. Has been found in forest in Okinawa. Only been found at night. Grants wishes only if finds your soul pure. Destroys the impure. Has light hair. Pale. Disappeared February 21, 1900._

((Amou: I used my crumby dictionary for the words hope and fate. Might not be accurate.))

I almost exploded. I already knew all of this! Where else was I supposed to find information on Mikosei if the computers didn't even have anything? Cross, I stood up only to cry out again and clutch my head in my hands. I collapsed back into my chair and moaned in pain and frustration. I needed to get into the Gushoshin's computer. I didn't know what I could tell them that would be persuasive enough for them to let me on, though. I could tell them it was a case, but I never got involved with cases anymore. It wasn't my job.

The phone rang.

Cursing at the ache in my head, I picked up the phone and punched the "talk" button hard enough to injure my finger or the phone, "Hello?" I half moaned into the phone.

"You really don't sound well," came the unstable voice of Watari.

I was immediately stern, "Neither do you," I observed.

"Yeah, well. Just, havin' a lame day."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, "How's Tsuzuki?" Some defense method. I get panicky talking to the one I find irresistible so I bring up _Tsuzuki_? Ugh. I was such a piteous fool sometimes.

"I don't know."

"Isn't he at work?"

I saw him shrug in my mind's eye, "I dunno."

I sighed, "Watari, what are you talking about?"

I saw him smiling, "I'm not at work." Neither was Tsuzuki. He had told me he wouldn't be at work last night on the phone. I remembered now. My mind was slow today. Not to my surprise.

I turned off the computer, but I had learned that standing wasn't really very smart, "I see. Pretty shaken up, are you?" I knew he wouldn't be able to see Mr. Andou. This was my opportunity to take him, so I should stop being so reclusive. It was quite a chore, however, and I wasn't finding it achievable.

"Yeah… What about you, though? You've already changed the subject. You're not sounding well."

I smiled to myself, "Well, Watari, how did you guess I wasn't at work? I'm a little out of it, is all. I didn't have a very good day yesterday."

Watari sighed and let a small silence pass before speaking again, "If you love him, you should tell him. I know he needs someone."

For the second time today, I almost exploded. As for what, I'm not sure. I was extremely pleased _and _extremely aggravated that he said that. Pleased because he finally saw me as someone who could be a lover, aggravated because he had chosen the wrong person for me to be a lover _with_. Watari was simply unattainable it seemed.

I calmed myself down before giving a response, "I do not love Asato Tsuzuki." I was half afraid that Purple Eyes would somehow appear as I said that. For some reason I had been afraid to say it. Like it was mean, or traitorous.

"Oh?" He seemed so _convinced_. (( Sarcasm))

I sighed, my headache was beginning to get horrific again, "I don't. He does need someone, but not me. That's not my position with him, Watari."

He seemed disappointed in me, "Well, that's what you let on."

I didn't like where this was going, so I changed our focus, "Why did you call me Watari?"

He was silent, knowing what I was trying to do, but he went along with it, "I have your wallet and your jacket at my apartment. You left them at _Good Mornings _last night so you could go get drunk," he seemed angry, which was strange.

"I, well, uh, thanks?" I was totally shocked. He had been so venomous with that last bit. Actually, I had forgotten about leaving my belongings. Which was also strange. Me, forgetting my wallet? I really had been upset last night. Who could blame me? Everything had gone wide off the mark for me last night. Mr. Andou had decided to wait for Watari, Tsuzuki utterly rejected my attention, but they both used me to assist in throwing me aside. I had helped them get rid of me. I didn't know I was really that vulnerable to their requests.

"So…" he sighed, calming himself out of the rage, "Where is Tsuzuki going today? He was going somewhere. He said on the phone with you last night."

I had forgotten about that, "He's… going on a date with Muraki." I was wondering what Watari's reaction would be. His reaction was no surprise to me.

"I see."

I raised an eyebrow to myself, "You're going to accept it? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"I don't know. It just seems like it was going to happen sooner or later. I mean, he's going willingly, isn't he?" Exactly.

"Sort of. He told me that Muraki had information for him. Meaning he has to go on a date to get it." But he wants to go.

Watari sighed, "Dirty bastard." Not to Tsuzuki.

I sighed too, "That's Muraki."

Silence. Silence. Silence, "Hey, can I come over?"

Hm… I would definitely like that. Had my head not been throbbing and my entire body slow and uncoordinated, it would have been even better. Well, take what you can get and don't complain, I guess, "If you'd like." I would do some cleaning, but I feared I would fall over and make more muddle. I guess I could just go drink a glass of water to try and help sober me up. No puny glass of water would wash the ocean of alcohol I had in me now, but it was worth a try.

"Really?" Watari was surprised. Which made sense. No one had ever been inside my apartment before. People had come plenty of times to tell me something, or see me off after a vacation was over.

"Yes," I said slowly, "Do you remember where it is?"

"Of course I do!" he chirped, "I'll be right over!"

Umm… maybe letting him come hadn't been a very wise decision. I mean, I wasn't much good at talking to Watari informally. It wasn't something I did. With anyone, actually. Depressing. I had no social life, huh?

I stood up (very carefully) and shuffled back into the kitchen, "Alright, Watari," I said with my slurred, drunk voice, "Jut don't expect too much."

"Uh-huh!" and he hung up.

Was there ever a day where Watari _didn't_ find something to get energized over? I highly doubted it. It really wasn't a bad trait to have, actually. It could get annoying after a while. ((Watari: _Oh ehm gee_! A _rock_!)) Maybe Watari was just that much in need of company right now. I could understand that… well, no, I really couldn't. I can't see what Watari sees in Mr. Andou, or how he finds him _so important _that he needs to consult the God of Chance. I know it's actually a bit challenging to achieve the 'pure' status. Put simply, Mikosei was a hard ass, and he didn't want to award wishes unless the recipient was indubitably deserving.

I wasn't even sure if I could make a wish if I ever decided I wanted to. I know I have good qualities, but… nevermind. Not the time to complain about myself. Maybe if I wasn't so _drunk _I wouldn't be thinking like this in the first place.

_Pound-pound-pound!_

"Watari?" I turned around and made for the door.

"Yup!" he trilled from behind the wooden barrier. I opened the door and he bustled in past me, not without a good, loud _PFFFT!_

My cheeks reddened.

Yes. I, Seiichirou Tatsumi, was _blushing_.

"Gah!?" I yelped, realization exploding unto me like a clap of thunder. I blundered determinedly towards my bedroom, desperate to save myself from Watari's line of vision.

I was wearing navy blue boxers and a pair of black socks.

_So. Terrible. DRUNK._

The color coordination (or lack thereof) wasn't the problem. I was- well- obviously I- I was nearly _naked_!! Why did it matter? I mean, Watari had seen me naked before. Like, back at the hot spring before we had to go find the queen in Hokkaido for those talking animals. Sebastian, Dr. Yan, Ketto C, and Kattsue. I just didn't… _love him _then. Well, that hardly mattered now.

Watari continued to laugh, "You're pretty drunk, Tatsumi!" He called after me.

"Mmhrmmmnaaooha! Shut up, Watari!" came my garbled reply as I threw open my wardrobe in a desperate search of pants. I heard Watari continue to giggle at my urgent quest for proper attire.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled, pulling out a very casual pair of navy, plaid, pajama pants and a white, cotton t-shirt. I yanked the clothing on, then emerged again, ultimately bringing on another fit of laughter from the blonde scientist, "Watari!" I roared, "Stoppit…!" Ah, wooziness, "Uhn…" I staggered past him in a desperate attempt to regain my balance, "Want sumthin' to drink?" I slurred.

"Um," he said, following, "Nothing that you've been drinking," he laughed nervously, trying to make sure I didn't suddenly fall, "Go sit down, Tatsumi."

I looked at him, "Can you go get my glasses from my bedroom? I'm just gonna… sit," that's what I did. I sat and waited, trying frantically to calm myself down so I could return to speaking with formality and dignity. I wondered what the chief was thinking about my behavior earlier. I wondered what he was thinking about all of us, since none of us had bothered to show up today. Well, except Hisoka. I'm sure he knew that we'd gone to visit Muraki. Perhaps he'd stayed home, too.

"Sure thing!" he bounced into my room and returned very quickly, "Here!" he presented the glasses to me and I took them, pushing them up my nose and taking a deep breath, "I'm going to have a glass of water," I managed, with much strain and endeavor, "How are you doing?"

"I could be better, you know?"

I rose from my seat and received a glass from one of the many wooden cabinets in my kitchen, "Have you talked to him today?"

"I don't want to," Watari smiled a little when I turned to look at him.

I poured the water and sat down. He sat across from me. I looked at him carefully, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Watari sighed, "I just don't feel like talking to him. I feel like I'll say something stupid, like we're starting all over. I guess it just isn't the same anymore. Kinda sad. But, anyway, he did tell me to call him."

I nodded, more to the small amount of relief the water was providing then what Watari was saying, "You should call him then," I said, still nodding, "You can use may- _my_ phone."

He nodded absently in return, "Yeah…" he stood up and wandered over to the refrigerator, "What information do you think Muraki's got for Tsuzuki?"

That was a good question. Probably something I should have asked the purple eyed Shinigami myself. Somehow I hadn't thought about that yet. I could only hope that it wasn't just an excuse Muraki and Tsuzuki came up with together to throw at me so they could… oh, man. No, shouldn't think that way. Tsuzuki was better than that. He can't lie to us, and he doesn't love Muraki. I sat back in my chair, focusing on recovering, "I forgot to ask," I admitted, "We can call him. Well, you can. He probably won't answer me."

Watari withdrew from the fridge, probably having discovered that I had no beer, "Nah," he seated himself again, "Seriously though, Tatsumi," he was serious. He leaned forward, and I was forced to focus on him, "Do you love him?"

I sighed, disappointed that this is the thing he had decided to actually be serious about (besides perhaps Mr. Andou), "Not in a way that would ever instigate a relationship," I said tersely, rubbing my temples as I always did when stressed.

He looked at me, a comically serious expression now painted across his striking features, "Are you sure?" he teased, "I wouldn't be surprised if big, impassive Tatsumi was confused with his feelings!"

I swallowed my monotonous rage and smiled, "I'm not confused," I played back.

Watari leaned back again, "I just don't want Tsuzuki to end up with _him_."

I nodded, eyes again closed, "I don't think there's anything we can do about that. We know what happened when I tried to stop him last night."

Watari shook his head, smiling, "Tsuzuki seems to be the only one that doesn't realize that it's going to happen."

I opened my eyes, headache having retreated for the moment, "Well, Muraki doesn't know for sure, either. Which is why we've still got a chance to spoil anything between them."

"I wonder," Watari said sadly, "If that's what we're supposed to do."

I smiled a little, "Oh, this is so different then when you were convincing me to rescue Tsuzuki in Kyoto. You were all about _our_ wants then."

Watari nodded, eyes focusing on something behind me, "Yes, well, this time's somewhat different. I mean, how do we not know that Muraki is actually what he needs? I guess this time we don't know what we want."

We sat for a moment, just thinking.

"You want me to take Tsuzuki, don't you?" I said finally, after draining my glass. I already wanted something more. Stronger, like tea or coffee.

"I did," Watari confessed, "But that's so unfair. I just want you to help me keep Muraki kid friendly."

Kid friendly? I chuckled, "All right." I stood up, done with the conversation. Whether I denied it or not, everyone thought I loved Tsuzuki. I guess from anyone else's point of view that it would be rather blatant looking, "Would you like shu-some tea?" I said, trudging to the counter, "Or coffee? I've got coffee."

Watari stood up, "I'll get it. Sit down, drinky."

I let the insult pass by unheard and sat down roughly, "Tea, please," I commanded.

"We've got to sober you up some before Hisoka comes lookin' for Tsuzuki," Watari said, pulling out cups and a container to heat the water.

I looked at him quizzically, "Why'd he be looking for Tsuzuki?"

Watari looked at me quizzically, "Well, because he visited Muraki last night and wasn't at work today."

Oh. Well, wasn't that wonderfully obvious?

"Sweetened?" Watari said, heating the water.

"No," I quipped lackadaisically. I was lucky at this point that I was Shinigami. My healing abilities were very useful, and they were actually able to wash the alcohol out of my system, though very slowly.

"Watari!" I shot to my feet and rushed to him, ignoring the hypothetical spears raping my brain, "Pay attention!" I yanked his hand out of the boiling water and he stared at me for a second before examining the tender, tightened, pink flesh as it healed.

"Oopsie!" Watari chuckled, "Multitasking. Not my thing."

I noticed after he said this that I was confused, "You were multitasking?"

Watari nodded, "Yep! Boiling water and thinking! My mind was somewhere else completely!" he made a flamboyant gesture with his arm, signaling 'somewhere else completely'. Where, exactly? I nodded. He was a little distant so far today. Not fully himself. Less… hyper. Poor soul. I sat down quickly as a restraint. I just wanted to hug him and ask him to 'please, please, please have me!!'. I suppose I could hug him, sine I still quite drunk and sluggish in the head.

"There, all better!" Watari chirped, holding his hand up and observing him healed skin.

"Be careful," I mumbled at the table, nursing my headache once more. I was sick and tired of being drunk.

"Maybe I should call him," he said, "Hira's probably going to feel very betrayed if I don't," he poured the water and dropped a tea bag in each of our cups.

"Yes, but why?" I said, showing him the phone on the table.

Watari grinned, "Poor Hira," he brought our cups over and sat down again, "I guess he might not want to talk to me anymore."

((Hira: (watching grumpily) Unbeknownst to them, I'm suffering in my loneliness right now!! Call me, Watari, love!!  
Amou: Calm down, Hira. Shh!))

I blew on the drink and attempted a sip, but it was too hot, "I'm sure he does. He's probably as lonely as you were before you came here."

Watari shook his head, both hands clasped firmly on his warm cup, "He's at work. Plenty of people."

"How do you know?" I insisted, "He might have stayed at home, just waiting for you to call!"

Watari tensed and gasped, "You think!?"

No! No, I don't! Nevermind! Don't call, don't call! Oh, why did I bring up Mr. Andou?! It was a worse defense than bringing up Tsuzuki! _Ugh_! "You don't have to call him. But if you continue like this, your arrangement with him his- _is_ going to fall abart," not that I cared in the slightest. I suppose I shouldn't be giving you the illusion that I do, either.

Watari sighed again. ((Amou: They sigh a lot, don't they? Probably since I sigh a lot myself. And there's a lot of the word 'suppose'. I apologize. It's a habit, I suppo- guess.)) "I should call him," damn, damn, damn, damn! "Can I use your phone?" he held out his hand, ready to receive the object.

"No."

"Hah? Tatsumi…?" Watari was only half shocked. This is what helped me think of an excuse, "Oh, no, sorry. Guess I'm really drunk," I tried to laugh, but was forced to settle with a rather undignified grunt, "Here," I said, offering the phone to him.

"Must be!" he chirped, taking it, "But can this phone connect to mortal phone lines?"

I grinned maliciously. It sure did, but Watari didn't need to know that, "Oh, no," I said, "My cell phone does. You can use that if it isn't out of battries- _batteries_." I knew for a fact that my cell phone was totally out. He wouldn't be calling Mr. Andou right no. Bwahaha…

((Hira: Bastard!))

"I'll get it!" Watari stood up, "Where do you keep it?"

"Bedside table."

He bounced off and returned immediately. Now my only worry was that Watari would go home so he could call Mr. Andou. That wouldn't do.

Watari made a frustrated noise and I focused on him again, "I can't turn it on!" he complained, handing it to me. I pressed the power button twice, "Oh, sorry. Guess it's out of batteries," I think he detected the laziness in my voice. He knew I couldn't care less.

"Oh, fine," Watari pouted, sitting down, now abruptly discouraged.

Oh, good! He was going to stay! But what now… why, I obviously needed to reel him in for myself, but perhaps I needed to know how I could do that.

The phone rang, and reawakened the exploding headache. I picked it up as hurriedly as I could, desperate to hush the infernal, volatile ringing, "Hello?"

"Tatsumi? Is Tsuzuki there?" Hisoka's voice asked.

Well… "No, he's on a date," I said lackadaisically. Tsuzuki wasn't gone on the date quite yet, but he would be soon enough. If he wasn't answering his phone, that was the reason why.

"A _date_? With who?"

I winced, probably not a good idea to bring that up, "More of a meeting, I gi-_guess_. Tsuzuki just has some questions for Muraki." I said, taking a deep drink of the sobering tea.

"Well… ugh, why? What questions?"

I shrugged, "You told him where Muraki was. Muraki wanted to talk at a more approprate-_appropriate_ time than ten at night. As uzul." Sort of true.

"Why aren't you and Watari at work? Are you going with him?"

"Nope. Well, yeah. Yeah, we're- we're just goin' ta let Tsuzuki dotha talkin'. Uh..."

"What? Are you okay?" Hisoka could hear Watari laughing in the background.

"I'm a little off ta-_to_day, Hisoka."

"I can hear that. Are you _drunk_?"

Jeez, "Yes." What else could it be, anyway? I had no other excuses to give him.

Hisoka was silent for a second, "I- well, okay. I am talking to Tatsumi Seiichirou right now, right?"

I nodded.

"Right?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Tatsumi."

Watari laughed again, "Give me the phone, Tatsumi!" he took it from me, "Hisoka? This is Watari. Don't worry about Tsuzuki. He'll be fine with us. Tell the chief we're sorry about missing work. Um… I wouldn't tell him we've found Muraki. Don't tell him if you haven't already. Yup, thanks! Bye-bye!" he hung up and looked at me, "Now was that so hard?"

Yes, yes it was. I shrugged, "I'm staring to feel better."

Watari poured himself another cup of tea, "Really? Because you had begun to sound worse." I pouted and drank my tea.

Now was the time for me to conjure up a simple, but effective plan to take Watari away from Mr. Andou. No doubt this was proving difficult, especially since Watari didn't see me as a potential lover. I would have to protect him like I did Tsuzuki to get my point across, apparently. That was impossible and stupid. Watari wasn't ever in need of saving or rescue. Perhaps just in need of assistance.

"This is a lonely place," Watari observed. My apartment really was rather bare. Not cozy at all. Every wall was white, all of the carpets navy. My bed matched the carpet, and all of my furniture was tan leather. Very expensive and scarcely used. I bought a computer instead of a television. I didn't have enough time for television, anyhow.

"Fitting, isn't it?" I said grumpily.

"What do you mean by that?"

I set my cup down so I could look him in the eye, "I haven't been on a date for fifty-three years."

Watari did not laugh. He looked a little surprised, actually, "You've only been dead for forty years. You were born in 1936… died 1967… you were thirty- one when you died… that would mean you hadn't had a date since you were eighteen!"

((These are dates I have chosen for Tatsumi. Matsushita has not said how old he was when he died or what year he died. If she has, and I didn't notice, please tell me! Matsushita is a woman… right?))

I nodded sadly, "I guess I'm shy."

Watari stood up, "No, you're not."

Well, then, what? "Undesirable, then."

"That's _definitely_ not it!"

"Definitely?" Definitely?

Watari blushed and backed away, "Definitely not," he repeated unsurely.

What was I supposed to say to that? I though to stand and approach him, but I decided to remain confused, "Are you drunk, too?"

He watched me, waiting for me to stand, and calmed down when he saw I was going to stay put, "No. I just don't think you're undesirable. Tatsumi, if anything, you're _unattainable_."

I stared, "Unattainable?" That was the exact word I had categorized him under. Unattainable since I couldn't pull him away from Mr. Andou and reel him in for myself at the same time.

"Tatsumi, you tend to give off the idea that no one is good enough for you, except Tsuzuki. You block people out. You're just too stiff." Watari said uneasily, returning to his seat.

I was thoroughly insulted by this. Too stiff? What did that mean? Was I supposed to part more? Get miserably _drunk _more? "Meaning?" I expressed. I was really interested now. I did know what he meant, but it was always possible I had the wrong impression.

"I mean… you're a workaholic. No one thinks that you could possibly have any sort of interest in relationships," he said, worried about angering me.

"That isn't fair!" I raged, "I- Of course- Even you and- Everyone gets lonely."

Watari smiled, "Who do you like, Tatsumi? Obviously there's someone!" he teased. I was blushing again.

"You."

-END CHAPTER FIVE-

It isn't even longer than chapter four!! I apologize. I use Word to type these up, and they seem to range at 15-20 pages. Anyway, I forgot to give out cookies last chapter. I don't think anyone really cares, so I'm going to stop with that. I will still reply to your reviews, though! Please excuse the Tatsumi chapter! I'm sure everyone wants to hear about Muraki and Tsuzuki. Chapter six shall be… Muraki's POV!! Yay!! Just because Tsuzuki's POV is too dreary and dramatic. The font has changed since I'm on a laptop. I'll change it later. The cookie recipe was NaPap's by the way! (figures) Oh, and I've only read the manga up to volume eleven. Does anyone know the deal with volume twelve? I asked the people at the bookstore and it wasn't listed to come out any time soon. Can't find it on Google either…

QUESTION TO THE READERS  
_Would you like shorter chapters so I can update faster, or would you like to wait for longer ones? _

Please give your input through a review!

EXCHANGE

Tatsumi: (twitch) I was _drunk_?

Watari: You're finally getting somewhere with me, though!

Tatsumi: As a _drunk_.

Tsuzuki: I'm a defense mechanism?

Muraki: You stay away from Mr. Tsuzuki and I, Shinigami! We _will _be together, whether you like it or _not_!!

Tsuzuki: Eh?!

Tatsumi: Why did I have to be drunk?

Amagumo: You were grumpy, and got drunk.

Watari: Wouldn't he have a hangover by now? He shouldn't still be drunk.

Amagumo: Um.. it was two in the morning when he finished drinking… and, uh… well, I don't know the details of drunkenness and drinking, okay?!

Tatsumi: Why did you make me older than everyone else?

Amou: You're the adult in this, Tatsumi. Tsuzuki's a baby, Watari's immature, and Muraki's… older than you.

Muraki: _Ahem_.

Tsuzuki: _Ahem_.

Watari: _Ahem._

Amou: Well… you _are_.


	6. MK: Preperations

Wandering Aimlessly

.six.

Yes, this chapter took me forever. Longer than usual, I mean. I was in Washington DC on this lovely little field trip and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. Oh, and my creative juices were rather stagnant for a little while. I had to get inspired again before I could start writing since all I've been doing for the past week or so is watching _Bleach _on YouTube. Good show.

Okay, back to the Tsuzuki X Muraki-ness! Yay! I'm sure most of you are happy to hear that this chapter is from Muraki's point of view instead of Tsuzuki's. First of all, I've done Tsuzuki's POV a lot. Second of all, Tsuzuki's a big baby and he complains a lot. I'm sure it just gets annoying. I know it's annoying to write. I'm in need of constructive criticism, you guys!! So if something's annoying you or I'm doing something wrong, please point it out! I need to feel supported to keep going! Most of you didn't mind if I changed the length of chapters or anything, but everyone likes quick updates so I'll keep the length and try to go as fast as I can!!

You know those little rantings I do with the charries before and after the chapters…? Well, I've been wondering where they're all at when they have those little conversations! I can just picture them in my mind's eye in a little room conversing casually. This would be normal if Muraki wasn't there, but it really makes me laugh. It's like he's been accepted, but is the least popular in the group.

Sorry for my idiocy. Just decided I'd share that with ya.

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Darn.

EXCHANGE

**Muraki**: Ah, _finally_ Tsuzuki and I can be together.

**Tsuzuki**: What are you talking about? I never agreed to anything like that.

**Muraki**: Yes, you did. You've given me plenty of permission.

**Tatsumi**: I only got one chapter? I want to see the reaction you give Watari to my confession in chapter five!  
**Amagumo**: Sorry, 'Tsumi! People would rather read about Muraki going on a juicy date with Tsuzuki then hearing your drunken plea for attention!  
**Tatsumi**: I detest you.  
**Amou**: Awww… don't be like that! You'll be back soon enough!

**Watari**: What about Hira?  
**Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Muraki**: _No one cares about Hira Andou._

**Amagumo + Watari**: Jerks!

.Muraki Kazutaka.

Strangely enough, I was not excited about the date I was going on tonight. And, no, I wasn't nervous either. In fact, I had no feelings about it at all besides triumph and determination. I had to make this occasion _perfect _in _every _sense of the word. I knew I could, so I had nothing to worry about. Mr. Tsuzuki would be completely blown away. I was sure of it. Tsuzuki couldn't be hard to impress. I already knew how easy of a task it was to seduce him.

Where was I going to take him, anyway? I needed to think of a normal, common sort of date. Dinner, movie, play, orchestra, park… they seemed so _unworthy_. I suppose I could rent a place for the night, but I was quite sure that Tsuzuki would be very uneasy with no one else around. There was still, however, the possibility that he would bring along Mr. Tatsumi. I dearly hoped that was not going to be the case. _Dearly_.

What was I to do if he _did _bring the man? Was I supposed to be polite, or demand that he leave immediately? Obviously the latter would ruin the entire date, but so would Mr. Tatsumi's presence! Choosing to let him stay would get me points, however, so that was probably the wiser alternative. That didn't mean, however, that I didn't still detest the secretary and threat would be hidden under every word I directed to him.

There was still hope, however. Tsuzuki, with some sort motivation, wanted to come meet me alone. That alone flattered me much more Tsuzuki's acceptance to my invitation.

Well, best think about what was important _now_. I just needed figure out what I would do if Mr. Tatsumi did come. And I still didn't know where to go on the date in the first place. I needed an expert's opinion…

"Hello, Kokakuro. This is Oriya." 

"Oriya. Glad to see you're still doing well."

"Muraki?!" I hadn't called Oriya since I left last year. Either he couldn't find me or he didn't want to. I feared the latter.

"How are things at the Kokakuro?" I continued casually. No doubt Oriya would be frustrated with my lackadaisical manner, but then again, when was he not? Emotion, as you well know, was not 'Muraki style'.

"They're fine." He said tersely, "How are things in you _head_? You know, you could have called before now," the irritation was painted thickly in his words.

Worried, was he? "I was merely keeping to my promise not to bother you anymore," I said simply. This was actually something I had forgotten about until now. Tsuzuki and his Shinigami companions had been the only thing on my mind the past year.

There was a pause, then Oriya sighed, "That is true. So what's so important that you have to call me _now_? Did you resurrect Shidou and exact a brutal revenge on him?"

I twitched, "No," I said, tense, "It's a little more personal this time."

"Ukyou finally dump you?"

"Oriya, Ukyou thinks I'm dead."

"That's cruel. Aren't you going to call her?"

"No," I confessed, "I'd rather not get involved with her again."

"Bastard," he muttered.

"Maybe," I was smiling.

"Well?" he was definitely aggravated. My guess was tha the was using agitation to cover up emotion… relief.

"What do you think the perfect date it, Oriya?" I said, finally explaining myself.

He laughed, quite loudly, "You can't have a perfect date, Muraki!"

I was already offended, "And why not?"

"No date with you could be perfect." That had been my guess. I'd never really know whether or not Oriya was joking with me or not. For all I knew he might only talk to me so he could turn me in for cash in the future. Or maybe he just liked the thrill I got him. In any case, he really was loyal, and a big help, so I considered him a friend. I had never really heard him say anything kind to me since I… changed? 

I sniffed, "Regardless, what do you think the perfect date is?" I was pleased with the silence. It told me that he was going to give me an answer.

"Oh… you finally got a date with Purple Eyes," he said, probably nodding sagely and holding the pipe to his mouth. Why was he so in need of details?

"Yes," I confirmed grumpily, "The date's tonight. Please help me come up with something, Oriya." I said please, didn't I? Now it was time to test the effectiveness of said 'magic word'.

Mibu was silent before speaking again, "Ah, Muraki? What makes you think that I'm an expert dater?" He was single…

"You run a brothel, don't you?" I countered.

"Which is exactly why I don't know the first thing about dating. Brothels are about love making without dating," he was a little grumpy when he said this. I imagine he didn't like it when I called the Kokakuro a brothel.

"No suggestions then?" I said, sighing forlornly.

"None that aren't obvious."

"Tell me the obvious suggestions," it was very likely whatever information he gave me would not have been known by me previously. I was an expert in seduction, but all that romantic foreplay… I knew what I'd seen in movies. I could get somewhere with my romantic skill, but then I would say something wrong and screw myself over.

"Don't tell him how disappointed you are that you couldn't sew your half-brother's head onto his body and don't talk about the amazing rush you seem to get whenever you rape and murder a woman. Or a man… or a child," I could tell he was pleased with himself.

Aw, now I'm not as bad as that!

"Please, Oriya," I begged. I'd said please twice now.

Oriya was silent again. He was going to give me some helpful advice now, right? He was still a good friend, regardless if I was. 

I suppose I could probably think up something on my own. Actually, that's probably what I should do. It would make the occasion much more special and much more personal. I wanted it to be very special, and very personal. As much as possible. My chief concern: What if I ended up doing something wrong and Tsuzuki didn't stay with me? The humiliation of all my work to make our date right not being appreciated would be utterly unbearable. This date had to go perfect or he would never meet me somewhere again. Not alone anyway. And I was pretty sure he would be unaccompanied tonight. This was my one chance. He was giving me a chance. I smiled at this.

Mibu finally spoke, "Just be good, Muraki. Be good and sincere. Don't run your mouth, but listen to what he had to say. Don't tease him at all. Don't look down on him. Think of him as your lover, not your love interest."

"What did you mean by that last part?"

Mibu sighed, "Care about him, not what he can give you."

I was still a little hazy on the meaning he was trying to convey with tha, but everything else seemed like it would be easy enough. Unfortunately, he had only spoken my plans and ideas back to me so far.

"I've lost you, haven't I?" he said, exasperated.

"Somewhat," I confessed brazenly.

"You are hopeless."

"Yes," I said, "But so is Mr. Tsuzuki. He'll never know the difference."

Oriya snorted, "How can you be so sure? It took you this long to hook him in, didn't it? You haven't done anything right until now."

"Not like you to _care_," I casually observed.

"I'm a little more concerned about his good fortune than yours," he paused, "What happened to you, Muraki?" That was what I had been waiting for.

"I've been good. Just going to work every day at the hospital, like before."

Oriya exhaled. His was smoking, as usual, "Like… before you went insane and deciding that murdering people was more productive then saving them?"

I smiled, "Precisely."

He snorted again.

"Thank you, Oriya," I said, realizing he was done with dating ideas.

"Muraki, don't you _dare _hang up!"

I paused, slightly surprised, "What is it?"

He exhaled again, calming himself, "Why didn't you call me?" he sincerely sounded hurt.

I groaned inwardly. Was he going to try and make me feel guilty? Did he want me to apologize? Fine, then, "I'm sorry, Oriya. I only wanted to keep my promise to you. As I said before. I had promised not to bother you. Actually, I had figured that you didn't want to hear from me anymore."

There was strained silence as Mibu searched for the correct response, "That's not fair," he said finally, "You can't just _guess _how I feel about something like that. Did I really seem that casual when you left!?"

"Was I wrong?" I teased, amused.

He was silent for half a second, "_YES_, YOU WERE WRONG!" he barked loudly, "I thought you were dead!_ You said you would die!!"_

I smiled sadly, "It's seems you care about me more than I knew previously."

He didn't say anything this time. He didn't even make a noise in disapproval, "Good luck on your perfect date." He hung up.

((Sorry about the interruption, but I wanted to make it absolutely clear that Mibu Oriya is not crushing on a one Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. At least not in this fic.))

So then… what now?

It was just then that I sparked a rather ingenious plan. It took me a full two and half minutes for me to reach my office. You see, my house is rather… humongous. It was here in the office that I kept my computer. It was in my computer that I kept all of my Shinigami information.

Now, before I go on I would like to say that, no, I did not have Tsuzuki's favorite date spot in my computer (…yet) and, no, I didn't have any of his or the other Shinigami's favorite things either (…yet). What I did have, however, was the cell and home phone numbers of every Shinigami I'd ever met. A whopping _four _Shinigami.

No, don't worry. I wasn't look up Tsuzuki's number. I, of course, had that committed to heart- er, memory.

I found what I had been searching for and dialed the number. The phone rang once. Twice. A third time and, "Hello? Hisoka is this you again?"

I grinned, "Good morning, Mr. Tatsumi." There was some sort of crash on the other end of the line. I'm still not sure what that might've been, but it was a very loud crash.

"Excuse me? _Muraki_?" There was unmistakable rage in his voice.

"I wonder if I could ask you a question?" I continued casually. I was pleased, of course, of his reaction to my voice. It would never get old. I heard someone talking in the background, and I listened very carefully. I heard a Kansai accent and realized with relief that Mr. Watari was with Mr. Tatsumi, not Tsuzuki. If Tsuzuki was in Tatsumi's apartment, then there would probably be two people accompanying me on my date tonight.

"Me first," said Tatsumi, "How do you have my number?"

Ah, that. "I saw it on Tsuzuki's phone once."

"Fine. What is it, then?" he said tersely.

I sat back in my chair, "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Watari." 

Tatsumi growled something, then, "How did you know he was here?"

I sighed, "I didn't. I could hear him in the background. I think my question would be better asked to him."

Tatsumi snarled something, then, "Fine."

I heard the phone being passed around, "Hello? Muraki?"

"Good morning, Mr. Watari," I said pleasantly.

I felt him smile, "Good morning!" he said, equally as pleasant.

I couldn't help but smile as well. I like Mr. Watari, "I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

Tatsumi hissed something in the background, "Certainly!" Watari said above his rantings, "What is it, Mr. Muraki?"

Mr. Muraki? How polite. I was still smiling with my next words, "I just wanted to know if you knew a good place for me to take Tsu- Mr. Tsuzuki tonight."

Something snapped in the background on Watari's end, "Tatsumi, stop!" Watari screeched before returning to the conversation, "Actually, Mr. Muraki, I'm not entirely sure. But he really likes good food. Wherever it is you do end up taking him though, it has to be cheap. He doesn't like anyone but Tatsumi to spend money on him. He would feel uncomfortable anywhere too formal since he hasn't got any really nice suits. Don't take him shopping to get one, either, he'll be offended. See, you might have given him a lot of money, Mr. Muraki, but Tsuzuki doesn't like to spend money on clothes. Uh, does that help you at all?"

I leaned back, even more relaxed. Watari was easier to talk to than Oriya, "It did help. I had been planning to take him somewhere _very _formal. Is he picky about food?"

Watari asked Tatsumi to 'please shut up' and sighed exasperatedly, "Just its price." 

"One more thing. Are you angry?" I really wanted to know. It was more than obvious that Tatsumi hated this arrangement. It was common known fact. I wanted to know what Watari thought.

"I'm not exactly _mad_," Watari said, understanding my question. I actually caught a brief rush of adrenaline with these words. As though they had please me _that much_, "If Tsuzuki agreed to go with you, then it should be fine. I just wish thee was someone else for him. No offense, Mr. Muraki, but I'm having trouble trusting you."

I nodded, "No offense taken," I said, encouraging him to continue.

He did, "I suppose it doesn't matter if I trust you, anyway. As long as you are good to Tsuzuki and he is happy… with you… then, well, I'm going to let it be."

I smiled a little. It must be hard for him, "I will be very good to him. I love him very much."

A snort, "Doubtful," Mr. Tatsumi had acquired another telephone, apparently. That was very rude and I was very annoyed but I let Watari speak.

"Tatsumi! Get off the phone! That was very rude! Off the phone! Off or I'll kick you out!" Watari squawked. He hadn't moved the phone away from his mouth, so he had successfully given me temporary deafness in my right ear. "IT'S _MY HOUSE_!" Tatsumi countered. Watari returned his attention to me, "I'll try to get him to see things the way I do, Mr. Muraki."

"Muraki, please," I said, "Now I would like to get things arranged. I may call you later, Mr. Watari-," he interrupted, "Watari, please," I nodded, "I may call you later, Watari to ask if you think my plans are appropriate."

"Do you have my number?" he said.

No, I didn't. Was he going to be cooperative enough to update my database for me? "I don't," I said. And he gave me his number. He didn't have a cell phone, which was regrettable. I would much like to call him much more often then I used to, and I knew how little time Shinigami spent in their homes. Maybe there is something I can do about that.

The phone was heard undergoing turbulence and Tatsumi's voice erupted through the receiver, "Muraki Kazutaka, if I receive a bad report from Tsuzuki then _SO HELP ME_, I'll-!!" Watari snatched the phone back, so I only half heard the profanities that came next, "I'm sorry, Muraki. Good luck on your date!" and he hung up so he could deal with Mr. Tatsumi. The first thing I did was check my watch. It was one 'o' clock. I had five and half hours.

I rarely ate out anymore. If, for some reason, I was found out and about, I wouldn't be eating at some G rated family restaurant. Not that any of the restaurants I ate at weren't G rated… whatever. So I wasn't really privy with all of those homely type places that Watari had suggested.

I knew Oriya could tell me about them, but I knew it was most certainly better initiative to leave him to himself for the time being. I could call Hira. I probably shouldn't, but, I really didn't feel like going on some stupid expedition to find somewhere to go.

So I dialed the number and sat back, ready for whatever he had heard from the Shinigami last night. I didn't even have to wait for one full ring. Obviously he was expecting a call, "Watari?" 

"No, this is Kazutaka." Yes, we were that familiar with each other.

"Oh! Kazu!" Yes, he called me Kazu. Yes, that's extremely uncharacteristic. Yes, we were too old for that. Yes, it's feminine. I didn't particularly care. _That _was the scary part, "Is everything all right?"

"I am marvelous. How are you doing, Hin?" It sounded like we were lovers. Let me tell you that my voice did not hint such a thing. Calling him 'Hin' was his idea, not mine. So was 'Kazu'. Can't say I knew what he was getting from it, but I know there's a lot of mortification and degradation involved right now. I needed to come up with some sort justification to end this immense travesty. Why hadn't I noticed how wrong this was before?

"Not marvelous," he said.

"I suspected as much. Has Mist- Watari not called you yet?" I said, trying to sound more familiar with the Shinigami. He had asked me to call him Watari, and I would be more than happy to follow through. It got me a point or two with Tsuzuki.

"Precisely," Hira sighed forlornly.

"Well," I said, "I trust it isn't too dreadfully excessive for me to ask you something in your time of weakness?" I smiled, though I wasn't sure at what. Guess I just felt malicious or something.

"Shoot!" Hira said, straightening up.

"I need to know of a warm, popular, quality, homely restaurant I can take Mr. Tsuzuki to tonight."

"Oh, _KAZU_! Purple-eyes has agreed go out with you!?" His excitement was so piercing, so shrill, that I didn't really understand what he said.

I sighed for a second and shook my head lightly to return normal hearing to my ears, "He did. I'm afraid I haven't been left the wiser as to where to take him…"

"Well, Kazu, you've got to take him to _Sora no Murasaki_! ((It means… Sky of Purple. I took the first color that came to mind and the first noun I knew in Japanese that came to mind. I don't do titles and stuff, you guys. I like how purple combines the name Muraki and Saki. LOL)) It's traditionally where you go for your first date with a certain person!" he trilled.

"Thanks so much, Hin. I knew you could get me through this one," I think I was giving him a little too much credit, but I knew he felt pretty accomplished. I often wondered why he was only immature around me. It was like a teenage girl flirting with me. I haven't a clue why it didn't bother the Hell out of me. I suppose I just liked having someone to be familiar and casual with. Either way, it was _utterly pathetic_. I don't like being pathetic.

Moving on…

"Well, I wonder if I could leave you now? I need to get this whole thing better arranged…" I paused, actually feeling a little bad leaving Hira to himself, "I have the number to where Watari's at right now, if you'd like to call him."

"Yes!"

And so I gave him the number, and wished very much that I could listen in on his conversation with Watari. Well, I had much more important and productive things to do. So I left my home and loaded myself into my nice, silver, FANCY CAR HERE. ((That's right. I don't know my cars… I don't think "Ford" or "Chevy" works… so… be creative since I can't.)) I was going to find this Purple Sky place.

So I drove around for a little while before I was finally forced to undergo the degradation of asking for directions. I wasn't too far off from the place but it didn't help my pride. I still hadn't been able to find it on my own. I should have asked Hira. There I was in my uber fancy silver car in my uber fancy white suit asking directions to the humble _Sora no Murasaki_. Sky of Purple. Ridiculous. This date better go well.

I pulled out my phone as I sat in the parking lot and dialed Tatsumi's number. I needed to get approval now. Busy. I called again. Busy. Busy. Agh, I just gave Hira his number. Damn… I sat in the car for a minute, merely _bored out of my mind_. It was a strange thing to happen, boredom. Now that I knew the whereabouts and the condition of Mr. Tsuzuki I didn't have to think of him so much. That left me to think about nothing. He was all I had.

"Agh," I complained and dialed again.

"Who is this!?" Watari said finally, "The line is busy! What's so important that you have to call ten million times?!" This was my fourth call…

"I apologize Mr. Watari. I've been anxious."

Watari sighed, "Oh, Muraki. Please just call me Watari," oh yeah, "So, _Sora no Murasaki_? Wonderful idea! You know, Hira and I had our first actual date there!"

I smiled, instantly plunged in a better mood through conversation with him, "Really? Well, I do apologize for interrupting the two of you. I do hope you safely find Mikosei."

"… Muraki?"

I was just a little startled by his turn in attitude.

"Yes?"

"Please…" he said, obviously less chipper, "_Please _don't hurt him. Last time… it was just too close…" Actually, I was rather offended by what little faith he had in me. I sighed. He _did_ have a reason to worry… no- wait, I mean no. He didn't. He didn't know how I'd changed. Because I _had_. I really had. And so had Tsuzuki. For better or for worse, I wasn't yet sure.

"Please, Watari. My goal… I couldn't… now I want nothing more than for him to be with me and be happy and safe. If only I hadn't become such a sinner. He feels guilt much too easily," I could hardly blame myself. Even if I _was _supposed to be responsible for my actions… I couldn't blame myself. I didn't feel responsible. I still blamed it on Saki. If he hadn't been so horrible I could have led a normal life. I could have been with Tsuzuki without the struggle. I was too focused on revenge, and now I'd hurt the one I loved.

"What do you mean by that?" Tatsumi must not have been in the same room as Watari anymore, for he wasn't interrupting at all.

"He wants to accept me," I said, more to myself, "but he can't, because he feels guilty accepting something as awful as me," I said 'something'. I meant to say 'something', "He feels like he's betraying all of his friends when he accepts something that has hurt and tortured them."

"You haven't tortured me," Watari noted casually.

"I took him from you and gave you the fright of putting him near death. I scarred him, which, in turn, scarred you. Hurting him _is _hurting you, Watari," I had said it rather coldly. Such were my ways. I was too used to psychological torture. A habit I needed to kick.

Watari was silent. He knew this was true. I don't know why it bothered him so much, "Watari?" He didn't say anything, "Can I talk to Mr. Tatsumi?"

"Of course!" then I heard a chair scrape across the floor as Watari thundered across the apartment, "Tatsumi! Tatsumi!! Phone for you!" Tatsumi answered almost immediately after that last part.

"Tsuzuki!?" he sounded a little excited. I heard Watari hang up the other phone and realized that Tatsumi probably wanted to be invited on the date tonight. I toyed with the idea of inviting him myself.

"Not quite," I said, pleased in disappointing him.

"Why did you call? I think we've talked enough today." He said coldly.

"Why haven't you reported me to the bureau?"

This kept him with me. He was going to answer, though I'm not at all sure why. This had been troubling me, for there was a certain answer I had really been wanting to hear. I wanted to find out if it was as I'd been wanting.

"Because… without you're insane drive for revenge against Shidou… you really can be…" he swallowed. _Take your time, _I thought, _I really want to hear this… _"You really can be good for him. Twisted, insane bastard aside, you really can comfort him… and… I think you understand him better than we do."

I had heard more than I wanted. I smiled a little, wondering, though, how he knew that. What evidence did he have of the relationship Tsuzuki and I had? "Does he know you think that?"

"Tsuzuki? Just that last part..." I could hear the blush in his voice. He was embarrassed. For good reason, too. Did he not just admit his defeat to me? Wasn't that what he just did?

"And?" 

"He didn't say anything. Which must mean that he agreed. I can't comprehend how he feels with things… I don't know what happened to him in his lifetime. Watari doesn't know either. Not even Hisoka," I twitched at the name, "Somehow you know about that.

Did I understand Tsuzuki better? I never really thought of how much I understood him. Maybe because I did? If you understood something you didn't have to think about it, right?

"Alright. Could you put Watari on again?" And we were back to enemy mode.

"Fine. I suppose," he snapped.

"Sounded interesting," Watari said once he'd returned. It had been. Somewhat.

"I'll leave you to Hira now," I said, "Good bye."

"See ya, Muraki. Please," he reminded, then hung up.

So I turned off my phone and headed home to sit around a little while before getting ready. I knew today would be torturous. I had to sit and wait for my date all day. There was nothing to prepare but myself, which just gave me more time to kill.

Actually, I wanted to go visit the Kokakuro, but that was off in Kyoto. ((He's in Tokyo!)) Oriya probably didn't want to see me right this second, anyway. Maybe tomorrow.

I arrived home and ate a piece of bread, then sat around listening to music for a while, hoping I would be able to sleep a little. I hadn't rested all too well last night. Be it excitement or nerves, I had too much on my mind.

I stood up and made to the master bedroom, which I actually did not sleep in. Most nights I slept on the couch. Beds were too lonely. Too much empty space… specifically there for another person. The master bedroom was where I kept all of my clothes, however. Believe it or not, I owned casual clothing. Something besides suits or work clothes.

It had been a good while since I'd worn anything casual. Even around the house or over the weekends I would wear a dress shirt and slacks. I was accustomed to it. The most relaxed thing I wore were pajamas.

I threw open the closet and was instantly greeted by several white suite jackets and white slacks. Of course I had countless white dress shirts and several ties. I had to search a minute before realizing I had ordered my one and only maid (who only came on Saturday when I was working) to move all of my casual clothing to a guest room. Dress clothing was casual for me. Casual clothes were for special occasions. Of course.

A little frustrated, I moved downstairs to the room under the master bedroom. I moved to the closet and opened it up to find the clothes all there. No doubt wearing too much colour would make me feel insecure, but not wearing anything would make Tsuzuki insecure. Maybe. Actually, he would probably just wear one of his default black suits. I didn't want him to. It was selfish, but I really wanted to see him in something else. I might even consider calling Watari and making a special request. I'm more than sure he would follow through.

I reached in a pulled out a black turtleneck. Interesting… I didn't even remember owning such a think. Maybe something without a neck. I looked a little longer and found a red sweater with a wide collar. This reminded me of Watari. Too revealing for me. I wasn't going to tease people like that. I wasn't a slut. And, uh, neither was Watari, of course.

Next thing I pulled out seemed to work perfect. A green sweater with a normal collar. The only thing was the ends of the sleeves were rolled back into cuffs and it looked a little feminine. I kept the sweater out anyway. Just in case. I mean, I _was _feminine.

Alright. I had already decided on jeans, but… light or dark? Tight or baggy? And what kind of belt? Brown leather? Black leather? Did I even have any belts that weren't black?! And what about shoes?! This was getting much more convoluted then it should be…

So after many tears were shed and much grumbling done, I had my whole outfit figured out. I had decided on the green sweater, and I would wear a worn, brown leather jacket over this. A pair of dark, baggy jeans and some white tennis shoes (which I wore very uncomfortably). Honestly, I was extremely uncomfortable. I couldn't even name which thing bothered me most. I didn't like wearing such dark clothes… it went against my paper white skin and silver hair. It probably looked fine… I was just being fastidious and uneasy.

So now that that was done I needed to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Then I'd be all set and I could sit moribund in a chair for a few hours and wait. Oh, yes! I could call Watari!

Busy.

I audibly expressed my frustration and called again. Busy. Busy. Busy. It couldn't _still _be Hira, could it? That was just… ridiculous. I called again and there was a pick up on the first call, "Muraki?" he definitely sounded aggravated. I was really flouting whatever familiarity we'd developed this morning.

"Yes, Watari," I said guiltily, feeling discourteous, "So sorry. I wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Oh yes, he simply sounded _elated_.

"Yes, well, I wanted you to call Tsuzuki and tell him that you'd figured out where I was taking him. I wanted him to wear something besides a suit for tonight. I won't be wearing one myself," I added.

"Oh, I get it," he did seem a little amused now, "You want me to call him all excited, 'Oh, Tsuzuki! Muraki's taking you to _Sora no Murasaki_! You've go to wear something besides a suit! How about I come over and help you pick something out!?' Something like that?" He was sounding dry again.

"Yes," I said simply, "Please?"

"Sure," he said. There was a smile in his voice, "I had planned on going over there anyway. He always helps me."

This surprised me, "So he can pick out these wonderful, colorful outfits for you but only comes up with a suit for himself?" this really amused me.

"Yeah. He's not big for color. Says it makes him uncomfortable," he laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone now, Watari. Promise. Good bye," I hung up. I didn't want to hear anymore of his requests to 'be good'. It made me nervous that I was going to screw up and lose Tsuzuki forever.

So I ended up sitting in my cushiony chair for a few hours. This was my evening. Then I decided it was time to move to the hospital to wait for Tsuzuki. I got into my nice, silver FANCY CAR HERE and drove off, glad to see it wasn't going to rain on us.

I arrived quickly enough with half an hour to spare. I sat in the car, chilled to the absolute bone, listening to soothing orchestra music (yes, I'm a rich boy and I listen to rich music. I hate the lyrics of songs… Most of the time, anyway.), but eventually I was too restless to just sit anymore, so I got out and sat on the same stone bench from last night to wait and suffer in the frigid winter air.

I was a little more than surprised when Tsuzuki's arrived. A long, low, _waaahm _noise brought my attention and the air next to me was sucked into some invisible space before, _pop_, Tsuzuki had appeared. Why would he teleport to somewhere as public as the main hospital of Tokyo? Stranger still, he had managed to 'land' right beside me.

I immediately shook off the uncharacteristic surprise and moved towards him, "Good evening, Mr. Tsuzuki," I welcomed smoothly.

"Good evening," he replied stiffly.

There was no Hisoka. No Tatsumi, either. He had come alone. Pleasing me further was how he had dressed. It was a bit Watari-like, but it was not a suit, and the shirt was tight fitting so I couldn't care less. A nice, warm, maroon turtleneck sweater and casual khakis. Not extravagant, but he really wore it well. Less is more.

Commenting directly on his appearance would irritate him and ultimately encourage him not to dress that way again. So I settled with, "I feel very flattered," he glanced over at me, bemused, "No company…" he realized what I was talking about and turned away again to glare at the parking lot, "No suit and trench coat… You look superb, Tsuzuki." He didn't force the 'Mr' on me. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

He snickered a little before looking at me a little heatedly, "So… are we going to go now?"

I smiled and started for the parking lot he had been staring at so apathetically, "Of course." _Now _I was excited.

He followed me silently. I even checked once to see if he was still following me. He seemed nervous. Well, what should I have expected. I stopped for him to catch up and walk beside me, but when I stopped so did he. I went back with him and started walking again. His stalled before following again, making sure to stay behind me instead of beside me.

"Hmm…" I expressed, "Are you nervous, Tsuzuki?" he missed it again.

"No," he said, finally looking at me for the first time, "I'm uncomfortable."

Wasn't that because he was nervous? Regardless, I hadn't made a single advance on him yet, and he was already uncomfortable? Not a good sign, "Tsuzuki," he missed it a third time, "I haven't even-," he cut me off, "No, my clothes," he said, smiling a little.

Ah. Well, of course. So was I, "I don't like it so much either but we would have looked a bit conspicuous in suits where we're going." I said this as though to men in tight sweaters dining together at a place called Purple Sky wasn't conspicuous. At least in our suits it could have looked like it was just business.

"Sure. I'm just not used to it," he grumbled.

"Yes," I wanted to lighten the mood, "Have you ever been here before?" I said, stepping to the passenger's side of my FANCY CAR HERE and opening his door before loading myself in the driver's side.

"No," he said, "I don't live in Tokyo."

Right, right. Annoyed with myself, I didn't reply to him. I turned the keys in the ignition and shot the music as soon as it came to life. He'd probably get annoyed with something like that. Probably think it was just an act. Just like he thought everything about me was just an act.

.Tsuzuki Asato.

((Surprise!!))

My stomach was going to empty itself in Muraki's car. I didn't want it to, actually, but it was going to. This was my first real date. Ever. Living or dead. It was with another man. It was with a mass murderer and rapist. It was with someone who recently wanted to decapitate me. It was with the antagonist of everyone who I worked with at the bureau. Everything about this was wrong and selfish. Yet… here I was, all for it. It was making me happy. 

Sort of. I mean, I don't want to mislead you. I wasn't happy that I was on a date with Muraki Kazutaka. I was happy I was on a date. I hadn't ever been interested in anyone else. The only people who'd ever asked me out were mortals… I had dodged that to avoid what Watari was doing now.

I wish I knew why the first person I'd accepted after almost a hundred years of chances was _him_. I gave Muraki a quick glare at this point in my thoughts but he didn't seem to notice so I returned to subjecting the outside scenery to my disappointment.

For some reason or other, Muraki hadn't touched me yet. He hadn't even tried to say anything too alluring, either. Maybe he was just saving it up for later. Whatever the case, something was going to happen eventually tonight.

"Can I ask you something?" his gaze was locked on the road but his voice went straight into me. I shivered and wondered for a second what he would want to ask. It couldn't be anything actually harmful.

"What?" best to sound disinterested. If I showed him how good of a mood I was actually in I he could get cocky and try something. I wanted to hold him off as long as I could and make this semi-normal at least.

"Why didn't you bring someone? Why'd you dress like that?" he watched me as long as the stoplight allowed.

Ah, bad question. I tried to come up with an excuse, but there really was none. He just wanted to hear the answer from me, "That's two questions," I stalled uneasily, "Well…," I tried to answer and couldn't, "Can't you guess?" I said, trying to worm my way out of answering.

"Probably," he agreed, "But I want to hear it from you." _Agh_. Jeez.

"Look!" I said, turning to face him as he started driving again, "I'm interested, okay?!"

His face lit up considerably. He smiled. Genuinely. Not a smirk or a triumphant grin. A smile. _Now _he was smirking. His eyelids drooped teasingly and he flashed his teeth, "In me? In us?" of course he had to rape the Hell out of the situation until it wasn't nearly as touching. He needed exact evidence should he want to use it on me later.

"Yes. In you. In us. That's all I'm saying," I was glaring out of my window again so I couldn't see his reactive expression this time. It was quiet after that. His car ran quietly and smoothly.

"Do that again." I said quietly. 

"Hm?" he was just as quiet, "Do what?"

"Smile," I said. I wanted to see it again. Him smiling, actually _smiling_… it made him look like he was actually a good person. You know, since he really kinda… isn't.

He chuckled, "I promise I will smile for you when we get there, but for now, love, I need to drive."

"Love?"

"You're my love."

"That doesn't mean you're mine." I wanted to make that clear.

"… I never said it did."

I think we both noticed that I didn't tell him to stop calling me that.

-END CHAPTER SIX-

I had meant for the date to be in this chapter but it isn't so… yeah. This was just… pointless. The most pointless chapter ever. I should have skipped time or something. Please bear with me. This chapter was boring to write so it took me a while. Next chapter they'll be there. It will be Tsuzuki/Muraki POV. Please don't kill me, but go ahead and flame.

QUESTION TO THE READERS  
_None. I just want to see if anyone's still with me._

Please give your input through a review!

EXCHANGE

**Muraki**: That was stupid.

**Amagumo: **Yeah, thanks for your input there, Muraki.

**Tsuzuki: **I think we're going a little too fast. Slow us down.

**Amou: **What do you mean?

**Tsuzuki:** Muraki and I's relationship is moving too fast.

**Amou + Muraki**: Nonsense!!  
**Watari: **You'll be fine.

**Tatsumi: **Now get to work on Chapter 7! Go, Amou, go!

**Amou: **Slave driver! I'm gonna go work on NaPap's OriTari!!

**Watari**: Ooh!! Yay!!

**Tatsumi: **No!! You pus-slurping-dung-eating-spawn-of-evil!!

**Amou: **You super-sexy-totally-cool-glasses-wearing-money-freak!! (cackles retardedly and runs off to get teafuel.)

**Tatsumi: **… What just happened?  
**All: **(shrug)


	7. TA: 'Date'

Wandering Aimlessly

.seven.

Alright! I've survived the torturous and meticulous process that is OriTari planning so I can continue this fiction. I stupidly started a Bleach one too and you're all going to be delighted to hear this: I don't even type every day. There might even be a whole four days where I don't even open my documents! Ha, there's really no reason either, since I never have any homework. YouTube and my lovely neighbor have temporarily consumed my life. I shall try harder –brief determined look- Eh. No guarantees.

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Darn.

EXCHANGE

**Tatsumi**: So I guess the chapter isn't for us, either?  
**Amagumo: **Um… no.

**Muraki: **Ha!

**Watari**: But, _Amou_, me and Tatsumi have a bet with those two! -points at Tsuzuki and Muraki-

**Tsuzuki**: -grumpy- Nuh uh! You have a bet with him! -points accusingly at Muraki, who is in Tatsumi's face, grinning-

**Amou: **A bet?  
**Tatsumi: **-Moving away from the freak- Ah, we bet him we'd get a lemon scene before he and Tsuzuki did.

**Amou: …**Money? Muraki doesn't want money…

**Watari: **It doesn't matter! But if we lose…

**Amou**: What?  
**Watari: **We'll quit.

**Muraki: **Mr. Tatsumi tried. Believe me, I'll be sure to cause that plan to fail.

**Amou**: What did you bet!?  
**Watari + Tatsumi: **…

**Amou: **You're _souls_!?  
**Watari + Tatsumi: **-look confused at each other- … No…

**Muraki: **Something _better_.

**Amou: **-trying to pick out any implications- I dunno…

**Tsuzuki: **Yeah, what did you bet?

**Amou: **Oh, it's Tsuzuki's soul!  
**Muraki: **-grin- Closer…

.Tsuzuki Asato.

We reached the restaurant quickly after my demand and I instantly found myself regretting it. I do think I'd just invited the Satanic pervert to get all hot. I wonder how many of the things that came out of my mouth I had actually thought about.

But that smile had really caught me off guard. It was magnificent. It was wonderful. It had made me light-headed, vulnerable, and confused. Quite frankly, it turned me into a stupid, giggly school girl with a foolish crush. A stupid crush on a haughty, no-good jock with nothing but good looks.

I huddled back into my seat and unbuckled, "Okay, let's go…" I put my hand on the door and the locked clicked. My heart skipped a beat and I whipped around to face him, "What're you doing? Unlock the door, Muraki." He didn't reply, so I glared at him, trying to be imposing.

He'd actually done it again. Another smile, eyes soft instead of lazy and antagonizing. He leaned in. Oh, no. I'd let my guard down. My hand slipped off of the door handle and I sighed, "No, Mura…" he pressed his lips against the corner of my mouth. I blushed. It was so soft. Feather-soft, only more insistent and pressing. I opened my mouth again, "Muraki, I…"

And he was gone.

No, no. I hadn't been dreaming. That was impossible. The same moment he disappeared he was opening my door. There was another time skip and I was at the front doors of the place. What was up? Had he carried me? I looked up at him. Still smiling. Another shot of confusion and we were seated.

"Are you alright?" Finally, he'd pulled me out of my far-off land and I shook my head. Meaning, 'No way…'.

He stood up abruptly, "What is it?"

I shook my head again, "I'm fine. I meant yes…"

He sat down again and smiled a little, but it was more of a smirk this time. Not enchanting, "I apologize if I startled you." He picked up his menu and skimmed it once, quickly. He set it down again, "Feel free to get anything you'd like. No restrictions."

I glanced down at my own menu and found, for once in my afterlife, I didn't want anything. I was completely comfortable just sitting and observing. Just taking in this experience in. As much of it as I could. Even if it was with _Muraki_. I just wasn't in the mood for the distraction of foodstuff.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly, trying not to seem offensive as I observed a family eating at a booth not far off behind him. He twisted and looked at them for a brief second in confusing then returned his silver eye to me. A family. I hadn't seen anything like that even when I was alive. Everywhere I'd eaten in the past ninety years had been a bar or a café. Not once had I entered such a homely place. I liked it. Muraki, damn him, was doing a good job tonight.

Muraki said, "Please. Don't worry about prices or anything. We both know I have more than enough, and I think we also both know that this is what I want to spend it on. Anything you'd like. As much as you want."

But I didn't want anything! Okay, I didn't have to eat it. Besides, I would probably have a more normal date-like experience if I ate something. I looked at it, not exactly reading it, and told him something random when he asked. He grinned, not smiled, probably knowing another one of those wonderful smiles would send me to my far-off land again.

Our waiter showed up then, looking somewhat enamored. A man, probably late twenties, early thirties, with a wide smile and charming, straight, white teeth and longish, spiky, black hair. He had a good amount of silver rings pierced up the rim of his right ear, and seemed a bit entertained by Muraki and I's rapport. I bet he'd raced to get to our table. See? I wasn't completely oblivious.

Muraki eyed him warily as he asked me directly how _we _were and if _we _were ready to order. He sounded fallaciously pleasant as he interrupted and ordered for the both of us. The waiter, Yoji, his nametag said, disregarded Muraki's evident warning and smiled at me, "You sure you don't want anything else? The-," Muraki set his glass down to butt in, "We've finished our order, sir. Please go take care of it." 

Yoji looked at him disbelievingly, unable to respond the way he probably wished, before he sauntered off, defeated. Muraki's satirical ways were beginning to really get on my nerves. If he wasn't so attractively impavid… and impetuous… I looked over at him, probably appearing much to appreciative. He smiled tiredly before returning to his business ensuring Yoji was gone.

I sighed. Men were so ridiculous sometimes. I- I mean, uh… some people were so ridiculous sometimes! Oh, _God_.

I shuddered in revulsion of myself, which, of course, alarmed Muraki, "What?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," I said, annoyed.

Muraki said, "Because I can certainly ask for another waiter if he bothers you."

"I'm _fine_," I said it firmly, and he seemed to get the hint that he needed to leave me alone. I did not like to think of how hurt that waiter would be when Muraki called him off. Or maybe he was that arrogant type of guy who pesters and purses the one who rejected him… Really, though, it didn't matter.

"You're acting strangely," Muraki observed.

"Did you expect me to act normally?" I snapped, finally realizing who I was really with. Come on, he knew how I felt about this. He wasn't that out of tune to me… or, he'd better not be.

"No, Mr. Tsuzuki. I didn't mean it like that. You seemed… ah…" he'd spoken too fast. His idiopathic decision to stand up and move toward me made me even grumpier and I shifted away from him, "Look, maybe we should go somewhere else…" he said, under his breath. He was so out of character at this moment, that I actually wished he would pull out a scalpel and try to behead me. Like before.

He didn't.

"This is fine," I said, "Sit down."

He did, looking shot down, "Yes, it is nice here, but if we'd worn suits we would at least appear to be on business. This is much more conspicuous…" Oh my God. Was he being shy? Embarrassed? This only managed to enrage me further and I was suddenly imbued to immure myself in his car and stay in there to fume alone instead of stay here to further suffer this total hokum.

"Why does it matter?" I growled, "Are you _uncomfortable_?!" I was being impetuous and impulsive. Much as I always was when I was with Muraki, "Look, let me ask my questions and we can leave, okay!?" I was disgusted, and instead of looking hurt, Muraki was confused, "I thought maybe you were uncomfortable because of how casual this is. If you're alright then I am extremely delighted…" he said in an attempt to get things back to the way they were before.

"Um, well…" I didn't really have any way to reply so I moved on, "What were you going to wish for when you found Mikosei?"

"I was going to wish that Saki was alive and in my possession."

"Why?" 

"So I could kill him."

"Why?"

"I wanted revenge."

"… Why?"

"…" He looked at me, actually appearing a bit pained, "I think I said before that I can't…"

I said, "No. You have to tell me. I went on this date with you so you'd answer my questions. I expect you to follow through."

"He killed my mother. And…" he paused, "He killed my mother."

"There's something else," I observed, aggravated, "Well, who cares?" He stiffened, "Wasn't she abusive?"

He almost stood up again, his expression clearly indignant, "_What makes you say that_?"

Sensitive subject, eh? "Well, you turned out like this, so I just assumed you didn't have the best upbringing," I spoke slower and slower as his expression got more and more livid.

"I had a wonderful mother, which is why I was so _pissed_," WOAH, "when he killed her."

Woah, woah, woah! He just used profanity! _Sensitive _subject! "And your father?" I continued cautiously. Why did I suddenly feel like an extremely impertinent therapist?

"He was an asshole." His gaze was hard, angry. It… scared me. I'd seen him like this before, of course, but it had never been directed towards me like this. I knew he wasn't angry with _me_, but he was looking at me with that livid eye, and I saw a silvery-blue glint beneath his platinum blonde hair. I shivered.

He must've noticed my disdain, for I saw his gaze soften as I stared back into his eye in fright, "Mr. Tsuzuki, no. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I got- I wasn't thinking."

I nodded, "Ano… do you know where Mikosei disappeared to?"

He was visibly disappointed that we had reengaged formalities, "I don't. He is nomadic. I know places that he is most likely to appear, however."

"Where?" I would do this for Watari. This was for Watari. And my eyes. Why was I a mutant? I was with Muraki for information. I chanted this impassive mantra over and over again, the happy families and my lust for Muraki became dulled. I felt mindless, and that was exactly how I was supposed to feel right now.

"It's a ritual," he said insipidly, "I could take you all there next full moon."

"When's that?"

He paused for a second, thinking, "Two days." I was more than disturbed to find that he knew this.

Muraki sighed, "Is Mr. Tatsumi coming?"

I looked at him, considering, "Yes. Him and Hira. Oh, and Watari!" I saw how he smiled on that last one.

"Watari's coming?" He looked pleasantly surprised, "I had hoped to see him soon…"

My God, it sounded like they were high school friends or something! I wasn't necessarily disgusted, but I was completely surprised to hear this, "Have you contacted each other?"

"I asked him some things about tonight, yes," Muraki smiled and I shook my head wildly, unable to allow myself to lose my senses and be forced back I into my admiration of him.

"Ano, ano! More about it!" I said desperately.

He laughed a little, "You want more?"

I felt my ears and cheeks go hot in a deep blush. With my eyes closed that sounded so… I shuddered and felt a lump in my throat when I tried to swallow, "Explain the ritual!"

Still amused with my flustered state, he answered, "Basic magic, Mr. Tsuzuki. You have to request your relocation to the Gods, and you'll be taken to a temple. Actually, it's very dangerous. It might be a better idea to leave Hin- excuse me- _Hira _behind." He declared his scholium weakly, trying not to laugh.

A very loud, "PFFT!" escaped me and I broke out in laughter. Hin? Honestly? Was he _serious_? Hin!? That was perfect for office gossip! Wait, no it wasn't… this was Muraki… humbled by that realization I wiped the tears of laughter out of my wretched, hated eyes and looked up at him. Instead of embarrassed or grumpy… he was smiling again. A big smile. I looked at him in despair, begging him with my puppy expression to stop it.

He nudged my foot with his own, and I looked down at the table to try and see what he was doing, he leaned forward quickly and locked his lips to mine in one fluid movement.

A brief pang of dizziness swept over my senses and I stared at him in shock. I looked around wildly for anyone watching before returning my gaze to him. He chuckled, "Asato…"

He used my first name? Man, who was the last person to have done that? Chief Konoe? Terazuma, maybe. That was years ago. Maybe... twenty-seven years

ago. When he and I had first met.

"Kazutaka…?" Ha! I used _his_ first name! Though I was so afraid of doing so, it probably didn't sound very sincere at all. My hands gripped the side of the table and suddenly I realized exactly who it had been that had used my first name last.

Tatsumi.

Seiichirou.

A lump rose in my throat and I choked. Tatsumi! Hisoka, Watari! I remembered what I was doing. What was _really _going on. I realized why I had _really _accepted this date. Muraki had kissed my twice now! Twice! Tears welled up in my hated, purple orbs, and guilt and despair clutched me so fiercely that I couldn't breathe. My nails dug fiercely into the table, my head bent. I stared at my silverware, trying dreadfully, vainly to compose myself and remain impavid.

"Mr. Tsuzuki?!" he stood up again.

"No!" I bellowed, "_Stay away_!" My every lith and limb ached in despair and rebuttal. I was acting completely impetuous, completely wanton, nails digging deep into the sabulous material that the table was made of, tears streaming down my face, breath hitching as I sobbed and hiccupped like a stupid girl. It was then that the infernal, ever imposturous Yoji reappeared, "What did you do!?" he yelped, abandoning his former obligations to remain formal.

Muraki shoved him roughly and grasped my upper arm. I wanted very much to remove myself from existence. I didn't have time to think about it, and recall that how impossible that was for me. I picked up my steak knife, stared at it for a good half a second, then plunged it into my abdomen without producing a single sound. I couldn't help but make a very unpleasant expression as I did so, and Muraki was so shocked that he merely stood for a good number of seconds. He picked me up, ignoring Yoji's, "Call 911! Someone- anyone a doctor!?" How'd he like me now?

I was too absorbed in my self hatred to escape Muraki, and I allowed him to haul me away quickly. The stares we were receiving, however, were something that still captured my attention. Every shocked stare I saw directed at us entered me like torrid, angry knives. My shinigami longevity was sure to be shortened considerably if not ended as they became less and less accepting of me, applying torsion to their searing blades and shoving me further away. Their disapproval of me added to my own was insufferable. A outrageous sob tore from my throat and I felt a rush of adrenaline along with a desperate, claustrophobic sensation screaming at me to 'get out!'.

After what seemed to be years of finding our way out of that wretched milieu, we were free, out in clear, frigid winter air. Muraki set me on my feet in front of him, shaking me viciously, "What!? Tsuzuki, _what_ on _earth_!?" Of course, these actions and his yelling only upset me further and I tried to nest my face in my shoulder so I wouldn't have to look at him and he wouldn't have to look at me, "N-no…" I choked. My injury was healed, of course, but I still clutched the knife, and he eyed it warily.

This arrangement wasn't even right in the first place. Him, rich and seigniorial in every sense of the word. Me, penniless and downright secular. We didn't go together.

"No? I deserve an explanation!" he was right.

He really was distressed, I could tell. He was hurting, misunderstanding completely what was going through my mind. He saw something behind me, in the direction of the homely restaurant, and took my upper arm again, "We need to go somewhere else, Tsuzuki," He said, voice soft again.

I moved to his car in slow, torpid actions and loaded my squalid self into his chic, silver vehicle. He jammed the keys into the ignition and slammed into reverse. The silence in which the car had covered land before was gone with our calm. Now it squealed and shrieked as the rubber caused vicious friction against the pavement. The acceleration jerked me out of my soporose state and in seconds we were flying down the road, "Are you alright?" he surmised, "You've healed, right?" He didn't sound very concern. He was completely monotone.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really… okay. I was just- It wasn't- you didn't do anything wrong. I was thinking… It wasn't your fault," that's what I settled with and he seemed alright with it. He appeared to realize this is all he was getting for now.

.Muraki Kazutaka.

I was so pissed off that my head hurt. I grasped the wheel so tightly that the already paper-white skin of my knuckles became even more colorless. 

I wasn't really angry at him. I suppose I was angry with _myself_. I hadn't been able to succeed tonight, and it frustrated me. It was enough to bring tears in my eyes. It was absolutely unbearable. I had just given him one of the worst nights of his afterlife and I hated myself for it.

I knew what his problem was. The level of intimacy rose and reminded him of where he was and what he was doing. Guilt. _Again_. And why? Because I'd lost control of myself and kissed him. That one action had sent him off the deep end and now we probably wouldn't be able to go there again. At least not with Yoji still there. Ah, not that I wanted to go back. I glanced at him where he sat beside me, realizing this was definitely not time to be livid, "Mr. Tsuzuki, I'm sorry. I rushed things. Please, let's just-," he looked at me and simpered pathetically.

"It was me, Muraki. It was me. I rushed things," that smile was devastating.

I tried vainly to decipher his logic before I asked him about it.

"I shouldn't have encouraged you!" he said, shaking his head and smiling sadly to himself as though he was an old man reflecting on a inane slip-up he made in his formative years. This _did _bring tears to my eyes. Shocked, I blinked them away hurriedly. Having successfully fought them off, I locked my gaze on the road to prevent further emotion, "You didn't encourage me," I stated matter-of-factly, "I lost control of my better judgment and I apologize for it."

He looked at me again. I could see it in my peripheral, "Okay." He agreed meekly, "Are you going to take me home?"

I didn't actually know. I hadn't really been planning on it, but it was probably the better idea. It was most certainly where he wanted to be, but I-

"Because I want to go home with you." 

A lump in my throat, a knot in my stomach. I glanced at him briefly, trying to discern whether or not he was messing with me, but I didn't catch his expression, "Please? I know you're probably not wanting to deal with me, but I need something more to tell Watari when I see him tomorrow, and Tatsumi won't be pleased if the only information I got was about the ritual."

I calmed down as I heard this. He just wanted to give his friends some information. Tatsumi didn't like this whole date idea in the first place, and he really wanted to enamor Watari for some reason or other. I thought about it for a second and realized he really would be nice to please. I can just imagine how grateful he'd be. How happy. Plus, he was easier to please… _possible _to please.

I'm not saying that Tsuzuki was stuck up and rude, but Watari's happiness appeared much more attainable. Whatever I had planned for Tsuzuki always ended in failure. It was always crash. And. Burn. 

Mr. Tatsumi had told me that he believed I 'understood' Tsuzuki more than they did. I was really beginning to doubt that. Looking at it positively, I could assume that I _did _understand him, I just didn't know what he liked or how to make him happy. Those were different right? You can understand algebra but stink at it right? Well, no. Bad comparison.

And the more thorough I got with this the more it was pointed out to me: if I hadn't kissed him just then, our night would have been sublime and uplifting.

Agh. Self-loathing was so easy to come by. I would just have to settle with being minutely disappointed in myself. If I hated myself for _this_, I would remember other, worse things I'd done. I think you know… raping… cursing… murdering… torturing. Things along those lines.

"You are more than welcome to come back with me," I answered after what he must've thought a very long contemplation.

"Thanks," I didn't have to look. I could _feel _him smile.

"So you're going to be alright then, Mr. Tsuzuki?" I wasn't too concerned, but just in case…

"Mr. Muraki, please don't worry like that," He laughed.

My stomach turned and I looked at him with an expression of total bewilderment scrawled across my face. The car stalled as I eased up on the gas pedal unintentionally. He was being so eerie. Uncanny. _Bizarre_. Mr. Muraki? He must be… distancing himself from any type of intimacy with me. Disgruntled, I turned back to the road and began driving steadily again.

That laugh… was petrifying. It was so frightening, it had chilled me straight to the bone. "Mr. Tsuzuki," I said awkwardly, "You're not okay."

"What do you mean?" his voice was pitchy, immature.

Like he was drunk.

"I think I should take you home…" I was really worrying now, but I didn't know what I should do. Should I leave him alone? He'd probably be rather… self destructive…

"No! I wanna go home with you! I don't wanna be alone! Take me with you, Unmei Gin!" he whined. Did he just call me Gin? I was in such a panic I didn't really know what he said.

"I'm taking you to Mr. Tatsumi's…" I announced my decision and he complained obnoxiously. I was about to retch, "Cut it out! Nozomi Murasaki!" Nozomi? Murasaki? "Mr. Tsuzuki!" I corrected. I risked another glance in his direction. He smiled insanely at the road ahead of us.

So, in an act of desperacy, I stopped the car and kissed him again. This time, however, there was a sense of urgency, since I was so terrified of him right now. He was unpredictable, and though not rash, I had no idea what was going on in his mind.

His response to the kiss was the same as usual. Unsure and timid, before gaining confidence, accepting, returning, than pulling away, "Cut it out!" I was so relieved I could cry.

I was awfully emotional tonight.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, what were you doing!? That was-," so scary! I couldn't finish. It was too uncharacteristic of me to be like this.

"Take me to Tatsumi's! You can tell me about Mikosei on the way there," he explained how to get there, arms crossed grumpily, legs too. Left over right. He was slumped in his seat, completely closing himself from me.

I hadn't been able to understand him. I'm sure that's why I'd been so afraid. The Tsuzuki I knew, understood, and loved had just disappeared, and it scared me. I think… he was trying to do that thing again. He was going to go to that place in his mind where he died so many years ago. Where he'd previously immured himself for those eight years.

"I want to talk to Watari for a while…" I announced, "Do you think I'll be allowed in for a few minutes?" I wanted him to grant me entry, but that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Is he still over there?" he seemed to be thinking more to himself when he said this, "If he wants to talk to you, too," he spoke to me now, "then probably."

I could always call him. I wanted to ask him about that scary Tsuzuki I'd just met.

-END CHAPTER SEVEN-

Hmm… well, it wasn't completely pointless. I bet you're all mad since it wasn't all hot and stuffs! Ha-ha! In due time! That strange drunk-ish Tsuzuki has a purpose, really! You'll see later! It's not as weird as you might think, either. Well, maybe it is. So, I'm working on four multi-chaptered fictions right now… two for Bleach and two for Yami no Matsuei. The OriTari for NaPap, and two Ichigo/Uryuu fictions. Whee! Go read! Guess-y what-y!! Next chapter is all Watari/Tatsumi-ness! It'll be going back in time a bit, you know, to the big confession, then time skipping some, probably. I'll try not to be too confusing, 'kay?

QUESTION TO THE READERS  
_None. I just want to see if anyone's still with me._

Please give your input through a review!

EXCHANGE

**Muraki**: I was going to cry, like, three times. And I was scared. Ouch. My dignity.

**Amagumo**: You lubb Tsuzuki and you were scared for him!

**Tsuzuki**: Drunk-ish me scared me, too!

**Watari: **Me too! He reminded me of an old man who's a rapist and murders people!  
**Muraki: **Hey! I am _nothing_ like that! All giggly and… ick.

**Tsuzuki:** Hey! I am not 'ick'!

**Tatsumi: **I guess that was a little stereotypical. Just a little.

**Amou: **He didn't even say your name, Muraki. You shouldn't put yourself under that category. Its unbecoming and unattractive!  
**Muraki: **I dunno… I've got lots of fans.

**Amou: **Yeaaaaahhh. Girls really go for the serial killers and rapists nowadays…

**Watari: **You're going to influence _some people _in a bad way. –looks over at Tsuzuki, who's reading a girly magazine-

**Amou: **-blank expression-

**Tatsumi: **It's his new compromise. He thinks if he becomes desirable to women he can escape Muraki. I don't really understand it.

**Muraki: **Me neither. He'll never escape me! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Amou: **What charming Satanic laughter! –mock attraction-

**Tatsumi: **A-Ano… this is just…. No. Serial killers, bad!

**Watari: **Rapists, bad! 


	8. WY: Too Late

Wandering Aimlessly

.eight.

Okay, I've finally started writing regularly again. I promise, my little vacation is over! That's what it was, really.

Oh, and I actually read what I've written so far and it confused me _so bad_. I kept confusing myself with what I'd written and what I hadn't. How pathetic. Well, I've straightened it out, so things should be a little clearer for a while, at least. I really disappointed myself, actually. I can't wait for when I get to chapter ten and read the crap I'm writing now. Well, if you guys find it endurable…

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Darn.

EXCHANGE

**Tatsumi**: Gah! _Finally_!! So, who's point of view is it?  
**Watari**: Ooh! Yay! It's mine!  
**Tatsumi**: What!? But I'm the one who's been waiting for so long!  
**Amou**: You've both been waiting for an equal amount of time. Actually, Watari's been waiting longer. And _he _waited _quietly_.

**Tatsumi**: Excuse me if I was anxious to see how the love of my life would reply to my confession!  
**Muraki**: PFFT! Love of your life? Sounds so wrong coming from you.  
**Tsuzuki**: Besides, Tatsumi, you're dead…

**Tatsumi**: Would all of you stop ganging up on me already!? This is one of the few fictions I get to actually be deeply involved in and I'm wondering if I even like it!

**Watari**: I love being in fictions! I get hunks for boyfriends!  
**Tsuzuki**: I hate it. I _loathe _it.

**Muraki**: I like it. I'm paired with the love of _my_ life. I get one because I'm actually _living_.

**Tatsumi**: -twitch- I quit.

**Tsuzuki**: Me too!  
**Watari**: You guys!! Don't leave me alone with _those two_!! –stares in horror at Amou and Muraki- I quit, I quit!  
**Amou**: -glances nervously at Muraki and giggles- So… how's it been with Tsuzuki?  
**Muraki**: Oh my God. –rolls eyes- I quit.

**Amou**: What!?

.Watari Yutaka.

"You."

I felt my face take on an ugly, twisted expression as a cold, vice-like grip wrapped viciously around my heart. I held one hand to the wall of my chest and threw the other out in front of myself to keep him from getting any closer. I remained somewhat relaxed, though I was biting my lower lip hard enough to draw blood, "Tatsumi!" I said, looking over at him with dismay. He seemed equally distressed, puzzlement and the hurt of rejection swirling behind his eyes. 

"Why!? _Why didn't you say before_!?" I saw his features brighten with hope and my heart sank further, "Why didn't you say before it was _too late_?!" 

He stood up now, "What? Watari…?" He tried to step closer but I thrusted my hand out further to halt his proceedings, "It's too late now!! I have Hira, and-!" I stopped to swipe my hand across my face to halt the tears from sliding down my whitish face. I squeezed my eyes shut and hid my face in my hands in an attempt to dull the utter humiliation I was feeling.

_How!? _ How could this _happen_? Why?! Tatsumi, whom I had lusted for in secret for so long… he actually felt the same? I _could not_ do this. To choose between them right after I had just committed to locating a _god_ to keep what I had with Hira. It just wasn't fair. If he had only said sooner this would be so easy! I had the very real urge to die a second time, and wipe myself clean out of existence. Of course, I had given it little thought if any at all, but right now it seemed like the easiest option, and the one that would quickest escape me from this stupid situation.

Again and again I was forced to halt his nearing me, as I tried to steady my breathing and staunch steady stream that now jumped from my stinging eyes. I needed to slow down, think things through, and sort things out. I finally shoved Tatsumi clean away and stood up, turning from him and pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes, trying to keep the tears in. I felt pathetic, and I hated it. Being pathetic wasn't attractive or appealing! Not to anyone, not in any circumstance!

Tatsumi was determined, and regardless of the hurt I must've just inflicted to him and the further dismissal of shoving away his offered consolation, he walked up slowly behind me and wrapped his arms about me. He laid his head gently on my shoulder, "Shh, hush. I'm sorry. Whatever it is, Watari, I'm so sorry," I barely heard the tiny susurrus, but it meant a lot to me. I was hurting, and I found that I even preferred him, the one who put me in this ridiculous condition, to Hira.

Which only frightened and upset me further, of course. I started to tremble, scared and confused as to what I should do. Having Tatsumi's confession… having him return my old feelings… it brought them back up. Tatsumi was open and wanting me, and I didn't have to just deny myself from him anymore! I could have him!

No. _No_. I couldn't have him. I had someone. I had Hira. And we were going to find Mikosei with our pure souls and wish ourselves a bright future together! We _were_! I chanted this over and over again in my mind, but ultimately this emotionless mantra failed and I turned around so I could bury myself into him. _I did not know what to do_. If I refused Tatsumi, I wouldn't work well anymore and I'd probably be thrusting myself into a deep, ridiculous depression of some sort. If I ended things with Hira I would feel lonely and I would never feel quite right with Tatsumi. And I couldn't cheat on Hira either, not only because it was wrong but because Tatsumi knew I had Hira too. Well, I could always find Mikosei and wish for a way for us to all be happy… no. No, this had to be decided right now. And who even said I could find Mikosei? I doubt I could.

"Tatsumi?" I thought I should move away from him, but I found that at this very moment… I really couldn't do that. That I _really _didn't want to.

"Hm?" He didn't move. I'm sure he was enjoying this.

"I don't know…" my nose was clogged now, and even as I smiled up at him through my ceasing tears, I still sounded ridiculous. 

He smiled at me and patted my head, "What don't you know?"

My heart beat painfully hard and I buried my face into his chest for a brief moment, "I don't know."

He chuckled, "I can't really help you figure it out then."

I laughed a little and stepped back, much to his disdain. "Um… Tatsumi…"

"I know." He said. He was still smiling, albeit sadly, and I could see that he did know, "You can't, I know. I wanted to tell you anyway, Watari. I'm… I want you." He said this, but he managed to make it sound… not perverted. I think I know what he meant by it.

To my luck, I had a more rational reaction to these words this time. I blushed and blubbered for a reply. There was one that I was much wanting to say, but I couldn't. I had made my decision.

I was to be alone.

I mean, how was I to be with Hira when I ached so unbearably for someone else? And with Tatsumi… the _guilt_. There was no helping it. I was going to have to be good and follow the chief's rules and have no one. Hell, the rest of the Shinigami could do it. Terazuma and Wakaba were really the only Shinigami I'd met with anything of a romance, and theirs wouldn't interfere very much with their work, but perhaps make it better. Man, I didn't even get a partner to be with! Well… on field missions… Tatsumi was my partner… ah, no. I wasn't supposed to be raising my hopes, here.

"Thanks for understanding, then!" I trilled perkily, "So I guess I should go. I should probably help Tsuzuki get ready for wherever he's going!" I spun around and made for the exit, but I soon felt Tatsumi's arms around me again, "No!" He said, "No, Watari. Stay here for a while. I need you here."

I didn't doubt it, really. He'd probably tear himself apart in some way or another if I wasn't here to distract him. Besides, leaving now would just create a terribly awkward atmosphere for the next time I saw him. And really, I could stay. My company never allowed awkwardness, it's just when I left and thoughts of me and my motives on things could fester in people's minds… then things got a little weird.

"Okay, I can stay a while, but _really _I need to go help Tsu' later!" I panicked a little at the comfort in the cage of Tatsumi's arms and wriggled in an attempt to escape. He squeezed me one last time before release, and we sighed in unison, though for different reasons.

I myself was frustrated with the situation. I mean, first of all, that was pretty embarrassing. It wasn't very Watari-ish to explode with such sudden, rash, stupid emotion. At least Tatsumi didn't seem to care. Secondly, I wasn't really likin' the idea of ditching Hira and our expedition. Once he got a hold of me, I was gonna have to break free of him. Well, I mean, if I didn't break up with him… I'd have to bust my ass finding this damned God and then wish for an unwanted eternity with him. Not only that, but it would always be awkward for me when we were together, and I would have to lie compulsively and ceaselessly play a part that I really wasn't up to playing. Put short, it wouldn't work.

But _man _did I feel evil for dumping him. Maybe I could wait a while for a clear excuse to give him. One that wasn't really a lie.

Why not just tell him that I had found Tatsumi was attainable? Hira and I trusted each other, why couldn't I just tell him the truth? Sure, he'd be sad, but it was the way this problem was supposed to be fixed.

Hmm… I'd consider that. There may be hope for you yet, 'Tsumi!

We were in our seats again, having a fairly normal conversation about a weird book we found in Hisoka's room, when the phone rang. I really wanted to answer it, but Tatsumi moved faster than lightning.

"Tsuzuki?" God, someone needed to help him with that man. He should not be so obsessed. 

I stood up and went over to Tatsumi, leaned in so I could hear the conversation, and contribute, if needed.

"Ah, no. Where's Tsuzuki? Is he there with you?" I giggled. No, no. I wasn't going to get involved in the obsession. I think Tsuzuki had plenty people helping him out. Tatsumi was like an obsessive mother, and Hisoka a slightly despondent father. Chief Konoe was Tsuzuki's good father, though he couldn't always be there for him. The Shikigami were his friends and cousins, and Wakkaba and Terazuma were his older siblings. Their friends, too, were protective of the little baby. The Count was… well, something. I didn't know how to classify him.

"Ah, he isn't," Tatsumi said, obviously let-down by the revelation that Tsuzuki was not calling for his help, "Is he not answering his phone?"

"He isn't. Did he talk to you last night?"

"About Muraki?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, we all went to see him, actually."

"You _all _got hurt?!" He sounded angry more than anything.

"What?" I entered the conversation, "None of us are hurt!"

Hisoka snorted, "Then why aren't any of you here at work? Tatsumi, you're apparently _drunk_!" He did sound a little disgusted, I must say.

Tatsumi sniffed indignantly, "It's not that bad. And it's only a hangover now."

Hisoka sniffed back, "No reason to miss work. Tsuzuki's come in with a hangover plenty of times. He does fine! …I guess. Well, you know! Fine for Tsuzuki!" He was probably kind of bored at the office, actually. With my fluorescent self being absent he probably had absolutely nothing but work to do!

Or, more correctly put, with _Tsuzuki_ gone he had nothing but work to do…

"We'll explain later, Hisoka. I want the line open for Tsuzuki to call. Goodbye." I heard Hisoka going on angrily as Tatsumi pulled the phone away and ended the call, "I don't know why he didn't just come with us yesterday." I said, voicing both of our mild frustration.

He only nodded and jumped when the phone rang again. He eyed it angrily and I said, "Answer it. It might be Tsuzuki." And then I stood up and pulled some pots and pans out of a cabinet so I could make a nice breakfast to distract Tatsumi and save us from any awkwardness later.

Tatsumi sighed and eyed me warily before answering the phone, "Hello? Hisoka, is this you again?" He sounded so rude, I watched him and shook my head disapprovingly before turning and slamming my arm into the side of the refrigerator. I dropped every pan and every pot, and there was a deafening crash that was sure to positively _enrage _Tatsumi. Horrified, I turned to him, but he hadn't even seemed to notice. He clutched the table, veins swelling in his hands. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows fell into a deep, troubled 'V'.

"Excuse me? _Muraki_?" Rage. There was _rage_. "Me first. How do you have my number?"

Wait. Muraki. Muraki? Why would Muraki call here? Oh, maybe Tatsumi was being invited, too! That was good! Then we wouldn't have to worry about a thing! Tatsumi would kick Muraki's ass into next week with his shadows of doom if Muraki's eyes went so much as a centimeter lower than Tsuzuki's _nose_.

"Fine. What is it, then?" I didn't move. I only watched from where I stood amidst the unbroken Teflon pots and pans at my feet.

"How did you know he was here?" He looked over at me, troubled again.

Now I was a little freaked out. Was Muraki stalking me? I did _not _want to end up like Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I knew that man could totally shake me. I really wasn't very interested in him. Maybe I could make him uninterested in me…

Tatsumi's troubled expression warped into anger, "Will you talk to him?" he snarled.

I nodded slowly. I don't know what to say…

"Fine." He held the phone out to me and I carefully stepped over Tatsumi pots and pans. He stood up and gave me the phone, then bent over and huffily began recovering his things that I had dropped. I sat in his discarded chair.

"Hello? Muraki?" I waited anxiously, to hear his waxy, nasal voice slither through the receiver and cause me to shudder. His first line always gave me a cold chill, but I'd be used to him by then. I hated it. It was like being doused in frigid water in one second, without getting wet, and being warmed instantly afterward. It near made your bones ache.

"Good morning, Mr. Watari."

It didn't work. No frigid water. Maybe it didn't work through the phone. Enamored by my relief, I answered very happily, "Good morning!"

He paused for half a second and I felt him smile. I smiled, too. Come on, smiles are terribly contagious! Especially for me! Well, this was weird… "I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" he said.

I had felt Tatsumi pause to glare at me for a second, so I waved him off before answering. Tatsumi hissed something venomous and I said, "Certainly!" Tatsumi continued to gripe incoherently and I rose my voice a little, "What is it, Mr. Muraki?" 

I felt his smile widen. You know, the little pauses in phone conversations where you can sense the other person's expression shift. Muraki certainly wasn't frowning, I could just tell, "I just wanted to know if you knew a good place for me to take Tsu- Mr. Tsuzuki tonight."

I had been watching Tatsumi, annoyed, and his clutch on a plastic ladle grew very tight because of how happily I spoke to Muraki. The plastic utensil snapped, "Tatsumi, stop!" I screeched, snatching it. He glared at me and picked up the last frying pan and placing it on the counter. He turned to me, hands on his hips, and stared. "Actually, Mr. Muraki, I'm not entirely sure. But he really likes good food. Wherever it is you do end up taking him though, it has to be cheap. He doesn't like anyone but Tatsumi to spend money on him." The expression the secretary sported at this second was priceless, "He would feel uncomfortable anywhere too formal since he hasn't got any really nice suits. Don't take him shopping to get one, either, he'll be offended. See, you might have given him a lot of money, Mr. Muraki, but Tsuzuki doesn't like to spend money on clothes." Sweets. That's really about it. Oh, and the library he needs to repair. "Uh, does that help you at all?"

"It did help. I had been planning to take him somewhere _very _formal. Is he picky about food?"

Tatsumi had begun to rant about my earlier comment (you know, about who Tsuzuki likes to have spend money on him) so I said, "Please shut up!" and kicked at him irritably, "Just its price," I said, slightly exasperated.

"One more thing," Muraki said, "Are you angry?" it sounded like he actually cared whether I was or not.

I think the way I responded to this question was very important. I needed to slow down and think about it for a second. I was distracted both by Tatsumi's frustration and Muraki's patient waiting, but I think this is something I had already figured out at another time of thinking. I answered, "I'm not exactly _mad_," this was true, ""If Tsuzuki agreed to go with you, then it should be fine. I just wish thee was someone else for him. No offense, Mr. Muraki, but I'm having trouble trusting you." I spoke slowly, worried about ruining any good that Muraki might have built up. I don't know when, but some time ago, Tatsumi had slithered away to another room. I think I heard him in his little computer room next door.

"No offense taken." He said simply.

Feeling the need to continue, I plunged on, "I suppose it doesn't matter if I trust you, anyway. As long as you are good to Tsuzuki and he is happy… with you… then, well, I'm going to let it be."

"I will be very good to him. I love him very much."

I heard a snort, and actually thought for a second that I had just involuntarily voiced my distrust, but then I heard Tatsumi speak, "Doubtful."

That little cretin! He'd wandered off to snatch another phone! I stood up and winced a little at the wretched squeak the wood made against the tile and I marched out of the kitchen, ""Tatsumi! Get off the phone! That was very rude! Off the phone! Off or I'll kick you out!" Oops, sorry Muraki. I guess I could've set the phone away from my mouth.

That delinquent! Did he realize that he was tearing down our progress!? Wait, I'm sure he did, actually. He probably wanted to! "IT'S _MY HOUSE_!" He screamed. He wasn't going to be convinced to join my side, was he.

Annoyed still, I went back to my and Muraki's conversation, "I'll try to get him to see things the way I do, Mr. Muraki."

"Muraki, please."

I was confused at first, but then I realized that he was asking me to call him plain 'Muraki'. I was more than uncomfortable with that. But I'd go for it.

"Now I would like to get things arranged. I may call you later, Mr. Watari-," I felt like it was necessary, so I said, "Watari, please."

He paused for half a moment, then, "I may call you later, Watari, to ask if you think my plans are appropriate."

Gah, really? When he called, it was likely that I wouldn't be at Tatsumi's anymore. I don't think I needed Muraki calling here, having a violent conversation with Tatsumi, and deciding he didn't want to be a good guy anymore. Muraki, I mean. We were much better off having Muraki as an uneasy ally instead of a terribly troublesome enemy.

"Do you have my number?" I asked grudgingly. I didn't really want to give it to him, but I also didn't want to ruin what we'd made. If I could stop that from happening, I would.

"I don't," he replied predictably. So I relayed that smidgen of personal information to him and got Tatsumi to turn a deeper shade of red. Boy, was I excited to talk to him after Muraki hung up! Just as I started to turn away from Tatsumi, his hand darted out and snatched the phone. I made no move to retrieve it, I only watched, slightly irritated.

"Muraki Kazutaka, if I receive a bad report from Tsuzuki then _SO HELP ME_, I'LL-!!" I quickly relieved Tatsumi of the phone then, realizing that, no, he couldn't be trusted with it. I wasn't feeling up to patching up the damage he could cause. I wanted this Muraki thing to work. Kinda. I always wanted to tear it apart, but this seemed to be the healthier option. "I'm sorry, Muraki. Good luck on your date!" And I hung up, unable to torture myself with my own false benevolence any longer. Now I was completely up and willing to render Tatsumi into the deepest, most serious undead sopor I could muster. Put simply, he was in trouble.

"Tatsumi Seiichirou!" I squawked, reeling on him abruptly. I really enjoyed his inappropriate surprise, with his glasses lightly askew and his hair still messy from his near sleepless night. "What're you trying to do!?" I continued determinedly.

He merely looked at me for a moment, then he remembered what I might be talking about and his animosity returned. It seemed he was unable to fathom why I would be so helpful to what he must still be considering a very troublesome adversary. "What?" he said calmly, "I don't think this is a good idea. Actually, I trusted you to agree with me."

I stretched one of my eyes open large so I could better observe him, "Tatsumi, we had this conversation in the kitchen. I think we should give this Muraki Tsuzuki thing a try. I mean, what if Muraki really is prepared to change? You know, with his half-brother's head gone and all."

Tatsumi had been shaking his head in disapproval during my entire idea, "And what of Tsuzuki? Do you honestly believe dating Muraki is what he wants? He's got some ulterior motive that we don't know about! He's not about to tell us either. As far as I'm concerned, his plan worked on you!"

I felt a little offended, as if Tatsumi were implying that I was merely too stupid to see Tsuzuki's plan coming at me, but then I remembered that _Tsuzuki didn't have a plan_. Ill-tempered, I began hissing my words through my teeth, "Look, Tatsumi, I don't think you're giving our _strongest Shinigami_ any credit."

He eyed me as irritably as I had done to him before, "What are you talking about?!" To my utter exasperation, he actually seemed to be unacquainted of what I was talking about.

"Tatsumi!" I groaned, "Just stop, okay?! Just… keep yourself from getting involved in this!" Ooh. That was a little venomous, wasn't it? 

Well, it wasn't like Tatsumi was going to be emotionally hurt by it or anything, "How can I not? This is my business as much as it is yours!" Ah, that was true enough. What to say to that…

"Let's just…," I paused, placing my hand on my forehead, eyes closed, "give this a try, Tatsumi. Let's wait for tonight's outcome and… we'll see, okay? Maybe this will work!"

Tatsumi sighed, "I hate it. Even if it is good for Tsuzuki, I hate it."

I shrugged, "So do I, but this isn't about us."

He looked at me abruptly with the instant realization that I was right and sighed again, shaking his head, "Well, regardless…" he made his way back to the kitchen, taking the phone he had gone to get back with him. He sat down and set the phone on the table, then looked at the pile of cooking things on the counter, "What were you doing?"

I chuckled, "I was going to make us breakfast."

First, he winced, knowing any type of recipes I had were not normal. I was happy eating some semblance of eggs for breakfast in the morning. Pancake tasting blobs were pretty good, too. I think Tatsumi should give my cooking a try, actually, but his expression spoke volumes of his aversion to such an idea. Annoyed, I sat down again and said, "So I guess we don't get breakfast."

He looked at me warily, "Cook for yourself, then," he said, slightly irritated, "I'm not hungry."

I'm not entirely sure, but the silence that ensued as I stood up and readied things to start cooking… it seemed to be an awkward one. I wasn't very good at figuring out what awkward silence were, but I felt as though I needed to shatter the silence and say something. I don't think this would have happened should Tatsumi be in a normal mood. Or maybe it was that confession he had made earlier. My stomach turned once. Was it going to be awkward between us from now on? Oh, man…

That completely sucked.

I couldn't really come up with any decent wording for it. I didn't think there was one. It simply sucked. It wasn't 'awful', and it certainly wasn't 'unbearable'. It just sucked. I didn't want it to be like that! Just a few minutes ago I had been completely, 100 confident that it _wouldn't _be like that!

Hey, hey. This was stupid. It might not be like that. This might not be an awkward silence.

I hissed and held my finger up for inspection. I watched the tight, pink, burned skin return to normal and sighed. I was thinking too hard. Now the eggs were way overcooked. Annoyed, I tipped the pan over the sink and watched the unpalatable slide off and slip down the sink.

Tatsumi, who had acquired a newspaper from somewhere, looked over at me, "Watari, don't waste the food."

I looked at him, "Oh, sorry. I overcooked it." I turned back to my cooking and then realized that it didn't particularly make sense for Tatsumi to be reading the newspaper. He was the undead, what did he care of the events happening to the living? "Why do you want to read the newspaper?" Actually, Meifu had a newspaper type dealie as well. Kinda like a daily update more than anything though. Yuma and Saya had come up with their own gossiping print once. I'd read it twice, and then stopped when I realized that they were pairing our office together with random people in the polls.

Terazuma and Tsuzuki was a big hit. Even Wakkaba thought so. 

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki was the biggest idea of theirs. _Everyone _supported that.

Tatsumi and I had been paired together in one issue. .8 chance of being together. .6 chance of _remaining _together.

Needless to say, I was annoyed with the whole thing. Muraki wasn't in the entire paper, but that's who Tsuzuki had run off with. My best pairing was Tsuzuki. Hisoka was always paired with Yuma and Saya. They were very possessive of Hisoka.

Ah, I digress. Besides, what did Yuma and Saya's opinion on our relationships matter, anyway? Or the rest of the women's, for that matter?

"It's like research, Watari. There might be a serial killer or something out there. That directly affects us. Usually," He didn't sound too annoyed. He didn't even look at me as he spoke, however, and I feared he was still feeling a bit cantankerous.

"Hey," I said, trying to make this somewhat normal. Put simply, nothing about this had been normal yet. Tatsumi had acted all tender towards me, I'd cried, we had a stupid fight (or two), and I was cooking for myself in Tatsumi's apartment. Oh, and on top of that, Tatsumi was in a freakish, slightly-still-drunk-hangover and it was really making him act out of temperament. This was going to mar his etiquette when he had time next to think about it.

"Hey, I think we should go do something!" I flipped my finished egg onto a plate and turned to watch for a reaction.

He lowered the paper and looked up at me over his glasses, "Watari, where could we go? We're not on vacation." He turned back to the paper.

"We don't have to go somewhere that eats at our wallets," I reassure, turning off the stove and coming over with my breakfast, "It'll be good for us! We can go out and forget about all of this annoying stuff that's putting us on edge!" C'mon, Watari, be more excited then that! Make him actually want to come!

He still seemed skeptical, "Where can we possibly go?" he repeated, "Everything has a price these days."

"A park! The lake! Or we can go sight seeing somewhere!"

He glanced up again, "I think that by this point, we've seen everything there is to see…" Ah, he could be right about that.

"Tatsumi," I disapproved, "What are we going to do if we don't go out? Sit around all day!?"

He raised his eyebrows, still focused on his paper, "That's my idea of a vacation if we're going to be having one."

"What? Jeez, ruin the fun. What am I supposed to do? Watch you read the newspaper? No fun!" I couldn't give him any reasons to come with me and go somewhere. Because- there weren't any. I mean, other than me simply wanting him to come.

"You can read it when I'm done?" he suggested this, truly believing that it was a good idea.

"_Tatsumi_!" I whined obnoxiously, trying to think of something that might be fun. What did Tatsumi think was fun? Earning money? No, not even that. He probably more enjoyed the receiving of the money. Not working for it. But, hey, it was that way with everyone, wasn't it?

Well, there was one place I needed to go, and it wouldn't be a problem if he came. He would probably be grumpy, but it was the only thing I thought he might even consider doing, "Hey, Tatsumi! Why don't you come with me to help Tsuzuki?" I watched him lower the newspaper and raise it again.

"I'll probably be really 'annoying' and give lots of 'lectures'," he noted. Annoying and giving lots of lectures. That's what Tsuzuki and I had told him to stop doing on a daily basis. His reply was not so nice at the time, but we probably… nevermind. Point is, he was saying I would regret asking him to come.

He'd paused for a brief moment, then, before letting me agree with his statement and ditch the idea, he said, "I'm coming." I grinned a little. I mean, I wasn't the one who would have to listen to his version of 'The Talk'. It'd be a comical performance.

The phone rang, but Tatsumi wasn't as keen on answering as before. He merely raised an eyebrow at the phone, as if asking 'what?'. So I picked up, "Hello? Tatsumi residence." I added as an after note. I didn't want to be taken as an intruder or anything. Yeah, that would happen…

"Mr. Tatsumi, I think Watari's-"

At first, I was horrified to be hearing this voice at such a strange time. Then, I realized it was just Hira, and he wasn't going to kill me or anything.

"Hira? Is something wrong?"

He was silent on the other line.

"Watari? Well, I mean, I just-," he stopped to think, "Ano, why haven't you called yet? I was kinda 'spectin' you to." He sounded a little put out, but his Kansai accent, so much stronger than mine, was something that I apparently had been wanting to hear.

Stuck for an answer, I replied simply, "I'm sorry. I," time to make an excuse, "I just didn't want to, I guess. I felt like you were gone so I couldn't call you." Okay, that really wasn't an excuse. It's just that I had promised myself not to lie to him anymore. So that's what I was going to do. However, withholding information from him, which is technically what I had been guilty of doing before, was still allowed, because it simply made things good and bearable. If I told Hira that Tatsumi was after me, he would worry. I see Tatsumi every day, and I know him well (I think), so why wouldn't he be worried? It's just easier to stay silent on that one.

"I kinda felt the same way too, I guess," he sounded like a kid. Just a little bit, "Anyway," he went on, "Kazutaka called me and asked where he should take Mr. Tsuzuki, so I think they're going to _Sora no Murasaki_."

I was getting another call. I didn't particularly care.

"Um, what? I'm sorry, I got distracted," Damn. That sounded more uncouth than I had meant, "I was just getting another call," I added quickly.

"Oh, well… Kazutaka called and so I think maybe he's taking your frie-ass ketchup cubes." I really don't think this is what he said, but it's what I heard. I was getting another call. Again. I looked at Tatsumi, who returned the look when he felt my eyes on him, "You need caller ID," I said, grumpy. I wanted to know who was calling.

"What!?" Angry Hira, "Did you just not want to talk to me that much?!"

Oh, shit.

"No, Hira. No. I was getting another call again it's," I stopped talking. The freakin' bitch was calling again! "UGH!"

"Uh…" Hira was probably not getting as much out of this conversation as he'd intended, "I can call back…"

I listened to the incessant, _persistent _'blip' that continuously sounded off like some sort of warning. Like the phone was going to explode or something, "No, just wait," I said, as they rang the house for a fourth time, "I'll just answer it. I'll be right back." So I switched to the other line.

"Who is this!?" I squawked, "The line is busy! What's so important that you have to call ten million times!?"

So turns out it was Muraki, and he wanted to talk some more about his date. I guess it was nice that he was worrying over it so much, but I really didn't like the idea now that Tatsumi had reminded me how, um, _sadistic _Muraki was. So I asked him to be a good boy and, of course, he said he would. I mean, if he said no we wouldn't exactly let Tsuzuki skip off to go see him, would we? No, we wouldn't. Tatsumi, who'd heard that I was yet again speaking to Muraki, had picked up his phone to listen, but had stayed respectfully silent. And eventually Muraki was talking to Tatsumi alone, and I couldn't help but smile widely at their conversation. There was a strained atmosphere between them, but some things were said and they loosened up and perhaps cooled off some of that hatred of theirs.

Then I was left back to Hira and our uncomfortable situation, "Ah, sorry. It was Muraki. He's very nervous."

"Yeah!" Hira said, able to talk about something he was familiar with, "I hope it goes well!"

"Us too," I said, nodding.

"Oh, yeah. Why are you at Mr. Tatsumi's?" He didn't sound upset about it, to my relief.

"I was feeling kind of… down in the dumps. Didn't feel so much like sitting around home alone, you know? And Tsuzuki's busy today so I had to come hang with this grump," Tatsumi glared at me. He knew who I was talking about.

Hira laughed, and my whole body tingled. I did miss him. Maybe all of those reactions I'd had to Tatsumi earlier was just my longing for just _someone_. Does that make sense? I just needed someone, and Tatsumi was there, so…

Oh, damn. Was I going to be confused about _feelings_? That could get really annoying. I was supposed to know how I felt!

So the conversation went and Muraki called again. He asked me to dress Tsuzuki casually, which I could do, with a struggle. And finally Tsuzuki called and asked me to come over. Tatsumi was invited, too, and we were there in seconds.

"Hey, Tsu!" I said, perkily. I was in my normal garb, and I'd forced Tatsumi into one of his suits, so not to alarm Tsuzuki, "Nervous?"

He smiled, "Yeah." And he led us into his much improved apartment. You know, Muraki's donation had really helped the place a-

"THE HELL!?" Tatsumi stomped through the rooms, "HOW'D YOU AFFORD THIS!?"

Oooh… we didn't tell Tatsumi…

Tsuzuki cowered, "What d'you mean, Tatsumi? It's nothing special…" He tried to chuckle. The noise he did make was strangled by fear, and he literally turned and ran, as if this strange sound told Tatsumi about the large amount he'd received from Muraki. He was a dead boy.

"He won the lottery?" I said from behind him. I didn't know what excuse there could be. No matter where Tsuzuki had gotten the money, he should have been paying his debts off with it. You know, I think that's probably why Muraki gave him the money… the amounts were exactly the same. Hmmm… but how could Muraki know that? Well, he knew a lot of things, really. It made sense. I don't think he was meaning to treat his beloved purple-eyes to a thrice daily Cinnapon splurge.

"No." Tatsumi said simply, stomping after the ailing, purple-eyed shinigami.

I chose not to follow. This wasn't the argument I was anticipating to listen to. This was routine castigation on Tatsumi's part. Nothing special.

So I went to shoving my blonde head in the refrigerator and eyeing the very appealing array of comfort foods. Truthfully, I had a headache from trying vainly to hold back those tears earlier, and the best cure for that was always spumoni ice cream with an addend of sugar and chocolate syrup on top. Of course Tsuzuki owned generous supplies of this.

So I sat back for a while, and after Tatsumi had learned about the ridiculous display of philanthropy on Muraki's part, and learned Tsuzuki's fairly obvious reasons for using the money on things _other _than paying back his debts, we ended up sitting in the sitting room, in very nice leather furniture. I clutched the freezing carton of ice cream in my hands, spooning it gleefully into my mouth, and periodically adding more sugar and syrup. Tsuzuki sat beside me, clutching his knees and staring at Tatsumi with wide, purple, intimidated eyes. Tatsumi sat away from us, of course, on one of the separate pieces of furniture. He regarded my disgusting comforting habit coldly, then turned to Tsuzuki.

"I don't know what you're expecting," he began, "but I did not come to ask you why you want to go. I have my theories, and I am content (for the most part) with them. I don't feel like having my perfect excuses crushed by your freakish desire."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuzuki wince unpleasantly.

"I want to tell you something," Tatsumi said, straightening up where he sat.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said, nothing that he was ready for the message. He'd known it was coming. If not today, another day.

"I care about you."

"…Okay."

"I don't like this arrangement."

"…Okay."

"And," he paused, and sighed. I stopped my vulgar actions to drown my headache out with brain freeze and watched Tatsumi carefully. No pained expression, but he wasn't completely in terms with himself for whatever it was he was about to say.

"And I won't do anything to stop it, I won't say anything to make you change your mind, I won't criticize you or make you feel bad for your decision, and I won't stretch this topic out any longer. I will stand back and let you act alone." He closed to enunciate more his finality.

"But-," Tsuzuki looked at him, "You don't-." Tatsumi opened his eyes again and shook his head.

"If you need help, I'll give it, but I'm not going to stomp on a potentially good thing. Everything has it's risks."

Hm. Interesting. It hadn't been some embarrassing relationship talk, but it had been entertaining nonetheless. I wasn't so shocked by Tatsumi's words, it was when he carried out this oath that I would see something peculiar in his decision.

"Okay…" Tsuzuki glanced at me, mildly confused, "Thank you…" I wonder if he was thankful or not. Honestly, I couldn't tell.

"Aw, that was nice of you, Tatsumi!" I said, encouraging the bespectacled secretary to follow through with his idea. I think we should sit back and watch the show before we decided to complain about it. We really couldn't know how this might turn out.

"Okay, let's go get you dressed!" I said, springing up and simply letting the emptied ice cream carton roll off onto the carpet. Tatsumi made an annoyed noise, but Tsuzuki, who should be the one concerned, did not notice anything wrong in doing such a thing. Where was all of his garbage anyway? The place was spotless save some DVDs he had strewn out in front of his television. The wires to his new appliances weren't 100 well organized, either.

So we did that, Tatsumi quietly appraising our ideas from the doorway to Tsuzuki's bedroom, sometimes even making a remark on how stupid something looked or how some of the shirts were too form-fitting and ostentatious. Then, after we'd finally picked out a good suit that Tsuzuki had never worn (it was from the Count, you see), we received a phone call from Muraki requesting Tsuzuki wear something casual, so we had to start all over again. We finally came up with something bearable for him, though Tatsumi was not satisfied at all. But it wasn't his choice, was it? And he wasn't supposed to be interfering anymore, either.

"Okay, you're ready!" I said, brushing off his shoulders and turning him around, "Have fun!" And I shoved him out and closed the door in his bewildered face. Tatsumi sighed from behind me and I smiled at him, "He grew up so fast," I said, swiping at a nonexistent tear under my eye.

He snorted and wandered back to the middle of the apartment where he stood inert, arms crossed over his chest, "I don't think we need to stay here. Maybe I should go do some work…"

If he went to work, I would inevitably end up there with him, and I was ardent to the idea of keeping myself out of work and hanging around eating spumoni ice cream and doing nothing, "No, let's go out now, Tatsumi! Or maybe we can go spy on their date!" Wow, I was already being a negative influence against his vow to butt-out.

"No." He said bluntly, remaining static and dull, "I have work to do…" And he turned back to the door, walked past me, and left. I stood alone for a short moment before I followed sullenly. No personal day for me. It would not be a good image to show up together in front of the chief, especially since the he was still under the impression that Tatsumi was so terribly drunk and I was simply missing. Or maybe Hisoka had left him the wiser on out condition. Though I doubt it. He didn't really know what we were doing either. I didn't even know!

Well, Tsuzuki… we'd have to come up with something for his absence. No idea what it could be. I didn't really want to stroll in and say he was missing. That would cause some sort of ridiculous, unnecessary uproar.

So we arrived at work and told the chief strange stories of yakuza gunmen and large trollish lumbermen and the sort, sat down, whispered to Hisoka the truth that Tsuzuki was off having a dreamy time with a dreamy rapist and Chief Konoe learned the truth through the teenagers squawking rebuttal and disapproval. "Can I trust you two at _all_!?" He said in a very Tatsumi-ish way.

So we explained, bowing and begging (this was mostly me, I guess) that Tsuzuki needed to learn things from Muraki and he could get Muraki to stop being a dreamy serial killer/rapist and morph him into a dreamy doctor, and they agreed to sit down, shut up, and deal with this situation in their heads.

Eventually, we were granted permission to go home, though I had been home, at my apartment, for the majority of the day, and I didn't really feel like going back now. Having company all day was nice, and Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and I had spent time together like we hadn't for a long time. Ever since Hisoka'd arrived… Well, I wasn't blaming it on anyone. We just hadn't been able to get together. No time to even think about it.

Tatsumi, bless him, either noticed my reluctance or decided he didn't want to be alone either, so he ended up following me to my apartment. Neither of us said anything, I didn't ask him why he was following me, and he didn't ask if he could come back with me, but we just kinda felt… attached to each other's sides for the time being. I… couldn't _possibly _guess why that might be.

This wasn't good. I mean, I was totally falling for him.

Best to go in alone. It was getting late. I'd just have to tell him that I was ready to turn in. He could come in for a few minutes while I got dressed for bed, but then, it was out with him. I had some things to brood over anyway.

The walk went silent, and awkward. He wasn't one to have nice little walks with no words, where there was mutual trust and understanding between the two. But I think that's what this was to him, because he didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. Which was only a little frustrating for me. I was supposed to be the collected one in this situation! Whatever. It hardly mattered. We'd be there in seconds.

We turned the corner and I let out a large, false yawn, "Oh, man, Tatsumi. I'm bushed! I think I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned once to see his reaction and bid him… "G'night! See you tomor-"

He took my face in his hands, and pulled my lips to his. It was a fleeting kiss, much shorter than I would've preferred. He pulled back a little to search my eyes for something, before pressing his lips to mine again. This time our two mouths parted with a tiny, wet, kissing sound as he drew back and I blushed. "Tatsumi…" He searched my eyes again for a reaction, but I knew he wouldn't be able to figure out what I was thinking, because… I didn't even know what I was thinking.

I do think, however, that the pink blush on my cheeks told him _something_.

"Good night," he said softly. He turned to leave, and was met with a blast of light to his face. A car, a very fancy one, might I add, was speeding at the apartment complex. I watched it for a minute, questioning the urgency of the person behind the wheel, and watched as the driver's side door flew open and Dr. Muraki Kazutaka stepped out and hurried to the passenger's side to make sure Tsuzuki was getting out and walking fine.

I walked slowly towards them after Tatsumi, thinking at first that Tsuzuki had somehow managed to get hurt. Actually, there was a dark stain on his sweater, but the colour of the turtleneck was so dark I couldn't discern what it could be. As Tatsumi and I neared Tsuzuki and Muraki, I realized that our purple-eyed colleague had been stabbed. There was a hole in the fabric of his shirt.

I wasn't worried. He looked fine. He was healed. I went to Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi confronted Muraki. Perhaps not the best idea, but this would be sort out, whatever it was.

"Hey, Tsu? You okay?" He followed my gaze to his stomach and slapped a hand over the healed skin, "Yeah… that was nothing." He said dully.

"Was it okay?" I asked quietly. Muraki was less than a foot away, having a very low conversation with Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki shrugged, and his expression noted that it was fine, but he shook his head after that, "You'll see…" he said, turning to enter Tatsumi and Muraki's conversation. The two turned to us, Tatsumi not angered, but surprised. He looked down at the hole in Tsuzuki's shirt and then back at Muraki, who sighed. 

So Muraki wasn't the one who'd driven the weapon in. Tsuzuki must've done it. Unless there was someone else… who, though? Honestly, they'd gone to homely, cozy, family restaurant!

"Well, you can come on in!" I said, turning and hurrying into the building, feeling like I was required to say something since we were at my apartment building.

"Tsuzuki, take a shower," Tatsumi instructed, as though we'd just entered _his _turf. I wasn't annoyed. It was a good idea. Now we could talk to Muraki alone. Tsuzuki only nodded and walked off sullenly. I think he knew we were sending him off.

Muraki smiled at him, just a tiny bit, before the purple-eyed shinigami traipsed over to the door, gave us an annoyed look, and left the room. That smile was an actual _smile_. No malicious, dirty intent behind it. How confusing…

Muraki sat down at the table, and I followed. Tatsumi stood and leaned on the counter, eyeing Muraki grumpily, "Why was he wounded?"

I had not even a single guess to answer this. All I could do was watch Muraki and wait for the cold man's reply, "He stabbed himself."

My breath caught once. Was he back to _that _stage? Had this relationship thing already failed? They were back strangely early, and Tsuzuki had stabbed himself… no win, it seemed.

"Why?" Tatsumi said, unphased, "What did you do to him."

Muraki cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "I kissed him," he said with dignity.

Tatsumi cleared his throat as well. This wasn't really something he wanted to talk to _Muraki _about.

Muraki continued before Tatsumi could call the fault, "But I don't think that's why he hurt himself," His eyes were open again so he could study our opinions, "I'd already kissed him before then and it hadn't had such an effect at all. I mean…" he watched us carefully, "He seemed to enjoy it."

I tried to picture the scene in my mind but I quickly shook it away. I would never understand the relationship those two had. Best to play it safe and not even try to understand it.

Muraki was frowning now, even though, to me, the conversation had taken a positive light. "In the car he began calling me things he'd never called me before. He called me Mr. Muraki and there was something else but I can't remember now."

We took this is, but had no reply.

"I think he's trying to go to that place where he died."

Tatsumi was confused and so was I. Where did Tsuzuki die? Muraki's grandfather's house?

"That place in his mind where he spent eight years."

Tatsumi nodded and I made a little, "oh". I didn't want Tsuzuki to go back _there_. It would be an unpleasant experience to say the least, and King Enma had no point in keeping a broken Shinigami around. He'd get rid of him.

"You had to have seen it," Muraki said, shaking his head, "It wasn't like him."

Tatsumi twitched, probably itching to say something rude, and how it was all Muraki's fault, but he was trying hard to keep to his earlier promise. I spoke for myself, "He doesn't seem so upset. You weren't mean to him or anything. I just don't want…" Tatsumi walked up and stood directly behind where I sat. I wanted to twist around and look at him, but I needed to focus and get my message across, "I don't want this to continue if Tsuzuki's going to be_ stabbing _himself."

"No."

This wasn't Muraki, and al three of us shifted our attention to the purple-eyed Shinigami standing at the bathroom door. He hadn't showered… he must've been waiting to listen to us talk about him.

We watched as he swallowed and walked slowly towards us, "Muraki… he didn't do anything, I was just being…" He swallowed again, seeing Muraki's pleased expression, "I want to try again, but I'll pay more attention."

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki with hard, critical eyes, "Tsuzuki. Why did you hurt yourself?"

Tsuzuki took a deep breath.

"Because I like Muraki."

-END CHAPTER EIGHT-

Another pointless one. We're getting close to the chapters that will _all _have a point, but I need to build up some circumstanced until that comes. I hope you guys can be patient a little longer. Next chapter is going to be two different POVs, I think. The next chapter has a certain plan, but I think I'm going to smash it's plan with chappie 10, 11, and a tiny part of 12. It'll get things moving along. I apologize for anyone who's disappointed.

QUESTION TO THE READERS 

_None. I just want to see if anyone's still with me._

Please give your input through a review!

EXCHANGE

**All, Except Amou: **…

**Amagumo: **Oh, _come on_! _Someone _talk! C'mon Muraki –pokes-

**Muraki: **-glares _dangerously_-

**Hira: **I'll hang out with you.

**Tatsumi: **-restrains himself from attacking-

**Watari: **-restrains Tatsumi from attacking-

**Amou: **Sure! See? Why doesn't anyone like the nice guy?  
**Hira: **-still uneasy- Yeah? I mean, I haven't even earned a reputation yet! Give a guy a chance!

**Amagumo: **Ah… this is boring.

**Hira: **Well sorry if I'm too boring for you!! I quit too!! -sits down next to Watari to watch-

**Amagumo: **No way! _NO WAY!! _ I hate you guys!!


	9. MK: Convoluted Issue Number 39275

Wandering Aimlessly

.nine.

Okay, I've already told you this and all, but this chapter is actually a compilation of chapters 9, 10, 11, _and _12!! Zohmehgash!! Any-dang-way, don't think that means this chapter is going to be ridiculous long, either, it only means it's going to be weird and containing much more information than it should. What do I mean by weird? I mean I'm going to be injecting very strange things in very strange places. For example: **Hamaru** wasn't going to be in this chapter or the next. You'll see when you get there. Anyway, I hope you don't mind since I'm only doing it for the romance and fluff to get here faster. I mean, technically, that's all your reading this for, ne?

Oh, and the beginning… where Muraki says "VICTORY…" I couldn't help it. Sorry.

I need to make a stronger freakin'_ plan _for this story… Ahahaha…

Oh, I guess there is one more thing. Muraki talks about what he said in Tsuzuki's dream (beginning of volume 5) and he shouldn't know about that. Besides, it was a dream, he didn't really say it. I'm pretending he did say it. Get over it. I don't feel like going through 11 volumes of manga to find direct creepy Muraki quotes.

I said get over it! Don't make me try to steal NaPap's three-headed Hydra so I can sic it on you! Seriously… it'll eat me alive and then you guys will never know what happens next.

Lastly, there is something that I think needs to happen for me to want to continue writing this. I don't know if anyone (besides you, Thorn) cares, but I want to change it to OriTari instead of TaTari. _Does _anyone else care?

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Darn.

EXCHANGE

**Amagumo: **Someone is going to have to say something _sometime_.

**All: **…

**Watari: **-sticks tongue out indignantly-

**Tatsumi: **-strangles Hira in Watari's absence-

**Amagumo: **-swats Tatsumi with a newspaper- No, Tatsumi! Bad!

**Watari: **-grabs newspaper and hits Tatsumi with it-

**Hira: **-unconsciousness-

**Tatsumi**: -twitch-

**Muraki: **-fury at stupidity of all of this-

**Tsuzuki: **-reading girly magazine-

**Amagumo: **Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm starting the chapter!

.Muraki Kazutaka.

"Because I like Muraki."

Oh.

…

_VICTORY_!

"I see," Mr. Tatsumi said, casually pushing his glasses up his nose, "I think I know what you mean, Asato."

All three of us flinched at his usage of Tsuzuki's given name. For me, it came off as a challenge, but I was too blinded by my elation and triumph at the moment to be concerned about anyone other than myself. As carefully as one could, I walked over to Tsuzuki and cradled his cheek in the palm of my hand. He returned my endearing stare, but a little too disdainfully. Quickly, but not without gently stroking the entire length of his beautiful face, I removed my hand and turned around. I didn't want to freak him out again and have him change his mind about liking me, "Yes, well, I don't know if this explains all of the questions I have."

Tsuzuki said he liked me. I assumed he might stab himself for something like that since he considered it so evil and sinful and whatnot. However, his liking me did not explain what he called me or his earlier behavior in the least. Why he called me "Mr. Muraki" and… something else. I couldn't remember. I hadn't been my frightfully aware self in the car tonight.

Watari nodded, and turned to the blushing, purple-eyed Shinigami, "So, Tsuzuki? Do you know what that was about? Were you freaked out or something?" Mr. Watari was ready to be over and done with this. I think that normally he wouldn't just fly right through this without any deeper investigation. But who was I to say the way any of them were acting was strange? I had known them but a year, and not well at that. I had certainly gotten to know Tsuzuki, however, and I was fully aware of the strange way he was behaving earlier. I was able to see that it was just blatantly… _incorrect_.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki said, honestly confused.

"Muraki said you were acting strangely," Tatsumi said stiffly, obviously displeased in the turn of things.

"I don't think I know what he's talking about," he said, eyeing me crossly, "Unless he means I wasn't as annoyed as usual."

"That is not what I meant," I countered sharply, "Tsuzuki, you had taken to calling me 'Mr. Muraki.' You hadn't even called me that when we first met. You were in there giggling like a stupid schoolgirl with a crush! And do you know how I snapped you out of it all? Another kiss. This is raising plenty of questions, none which have been answered. I wonder if you might explain yourself?"

He only stared at me, trying, it seemed, to recall exactly what it was he had done. It did not seem that he was successful. He looked up at me again and frowned, "I don't know. I might've been a little freaked out, I guess," he said, giving Watari's under-thought theory credit.

"I don't think that's right," I said, irritated. That couldn't be right. Kissing him initiated the problem, and kissing him ended it. If he was freaked out, kissing him again should have made it worse. Well, I suppose, thinking about it hard enough, kissing him again could've knocked him back to his senses.

"This is going nowhere. Muraki, go home. Tsuzuki, maybe you should stay here with Watari," Tatsumi said, standing up. He truly thought I would listen to him. Just like that.

"I am concerned," I declared, "and I think I need to stay a little longer."

"_Unfortunately_," Tatsumi's tone rose with his anger, "This is Watari's house, and that choice belongs solely to him."

Watari, not wanting any responsibility, looked to Tsuzuki for his input. To my utter delight, my purple-eyed love said, "I should talk to him," and came to me himself, and led me out of the place. I looked over my shoulder at the last minute to see Tatsumi pushing his glasses up again in his sign of defeat, and Watari… he _winked _at me. I almost winked back, but I think such camaraderie needed to wait for a little while longer.

"What did you wish to talk about, Tsuzuki?" I said, leading him to my car. I opened the passenger's side up for him, but he moved to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. Wordlessly, I handed him the keys and he took them, as though it was completely normal for me to do so.

"I remember you acting strangely, too, Muraki," He said, staring the car, "You called me something that you'd never called me before, and you were nervous. It was… all I can say was you were acting strangely."

I had been uncharacteristically upset during that whole event, but I had believed it somewhat justified before. Apparently it was not.

"So you can remember what I was doing, but not what you were doing."

Tsuzuki looked at me quizzically, as before, "I wasn't doing anything! I was just sitting there!" He really didn't remember. We'd had something of a conversation not ten minutes ago and he couldn't even remember speaking, only me speaking to him. How strange that must've seemed.

"I swear you spoke," I said, concerned that I had been hallucinating or something. This wasn't a dream. Dreams were never so vivid and full of true things and feelings. This was not a dream. Impossible.

"We're going to have to wait, then," Tsuzuki said, pulling out of the parking lot, "Wait to see what's going on."

It was at this lovely moment that something rammed into my car. The first thing I did was look at Tsuzuki, who was equally as confused as I was. We both checked the back window to see if we had hit was a spontaneously appearing pole, but that did not seem to be it either. When we turned back to the front of the car, we saw that something was certainly amiss.

Black something or other rolled down the window shield like extra thick syrup. It smelled hot, like something burning, and was beginning to seep in through the windows to pool at the bottom of the car. It moved quickly despite it's high viscosity. I didn't know what it was going to do, and neither of us really seemed to care, we just knew we wanted away from the fetid gunk. Tsuzuki stopped the car and, rather calmly, removed himself from the vehicle. I tried to follow suit but my own door was glued shut by the viscous fluid. I maneuvered across to the driver's side and vaulted myself out of the car just as the door was slammed shut by some invisible force.

I had to say, neither of us seemed particularly rattled or surprised by this development. At the time, we did not suspect that it had anything to do with our personality damage, but it was something we felt we needed to investigate. Obviously. Regardless of whether or not it disturbed us, it was not a natural occurrence. Not even in Meifu.

We watched my car as it steamed and hissed under the apparently acidic content of the substance and it shrunk away slowly. When only the sticky black goo was left, it closed in on itself as if going down a drain. We watched the road for a moment, then, as we were about to engage in a insightful conversation and question more of our night, we heard a crash. An explosion followed. We did not hear it to any of our sides. We did not see anything either. We only felt a rumble beneath our feet and a slight glow where the car had melted away. Had it fallen somewhere? Maybe it hadn't melted at all…

"What's trying to kill us?" Tsuzuki said, slightly perturbed.

"I must say that I do not now, dearest."

He sniffed at the term of endearment that I had recently taken to, "I don't-"

And then something erupted in front of us. We couldn't really see what it was, but it smelled like even hotter than the goo, and it was blacker than the night. It spouted from the same spot, of course, and fell to the ground in front of us. After picking itself up, this living development became visible and bowed, "Were you not ready for our call, Lord?"

I looked at it and wrinkled my nose in disgust. I wasn't sure what kind of demon it was, for I had never seen one before, but it was a demon nonetheless. It was truly one of the most disgusting things I had ever smelt. Like burning flesh. It appeared, however, fairly normal. A human appearance overall with slanted eyes and sharp features. This included a nearly pointed nose and slightly triangular ears. It's teeth were obviously inhuman, but this was only on the higher planes of sight, which normal humans couldn't engage in. Little, white shark's teeth poked from the demon's maw, glistening threateningly as he smirked. His hair shone in the very small amount of moonlight there was, and appeared to be the same color as the moon itself. It was of a medium length, and tied back by a feminine, maroon ribbon. It wore ridiculous, archaic robes that you might see on the figure of a samurai lord from the distant past. The colours were vibrant, but barely discernable in the dim lighting. I would have to say they appeared to be gray and yellow in this light. His eyes glowed amber.

"Who are you?" Tsuzuki said, finally beginning to freak out.

At hearing this voice, the thing looked up and the corner of it's mouth twitched into some sort of crooked smile, "Ah… I see," he said, clearing some sort of turmoil up for himself, "Then you will need some assistance, my lord," He bowed again, deeper, still smiling his very annoying smile.

"Assistance in what?" Tsuzuki said, appointing himself as this demon's lord.

"My name is Hamaru, my great lord. Expect to see me in the future," He bowed deeper.

"Do not leave!" Tsuzuki snapped. He had took the role as 'lord' and was already playing it.

Hamaru listened, seemingly unable to do anything differently, "Lord?" He looked at both Tsuzuki and I when he spoke. When he bowed, he bowed twice. Once to each of us.

"Explain your loyalty to me. What am I lord of?" Tsuzuki asked this, and seemed to expect some sort of answer.

Hamaru bowed until his forehead was pressed to the ground, "Forgive me Lord, but I cannot. You may or may not recall, but many years ago you had me placed under a constricting order not to tell you this until the reunion. You shall be brought back to us soon, my lord. I must be going," the demon then stood straight and turned to me, "Great Lord," he spoke to me the same as he had to Tsuzuki, "I do hope to see you reunited soon."

Yes, of course.

What?

I must say, I was not used to being so confused and I certainly did not like it. I preferred being on top and in control of the situation.

"Hamaru," I spoke stiffly, and he listened intently, as I had expected, "Why did you just take my car?"

He smiled at me, flashy, sharp, white teeth gleaming demonically, "We're waiting for you in your realm, Lord. We thought you might be ready for the call. We shall return your car to you," he bowed and gestured to the side and the road bubbled venomously. My car rose from the goo, completely unscathed.

"Lord, might you take on your reunion now?" Hamaru was still smiling since he knew something we didn't know.

Tsuzuki said, "Yes!"

"No! Not without knowing what it is," I said.

"You will never know, Muraki Kazutaka," Hamaru said creepily, "But it can wait. Great Lord, I have something to attend to, I must depart," he bowed backwards, into the mess of goo, but did not disappear. Surprised, he looked up at Tsuzuki, hearing unspoken words, "You still wish to speak to me?"

Tsuzuki nodded, surprised as well, "I was wondering how I could summon you, Hamaru."

"You cannot, Tsuzuki Asato. I can only be summoned by the great lord," Hamaru's grin was malicious, teasing.

Thinking I had a little something figured out, I stepped forward, "How might _I _summonyou, Hamaru?"

His grin widened. I wanted to punch his pointy little teeth out, "You cannot, Muraki Kazutaka. I can only be summoned by the great lord," and he slipped through the ground to wherever it was he was going.

"Who the hell is the great lord, then!?" Tsuzuki fumed.

I was equally distressed, "I do not know. He called me great lord twice, but only denied it at the end. Part of it must be a lie."

Tsuzuki tossed me the car keys and got into the passenger's seat, "Take us to your house," he demanded.

I obliged blithely, revving the engine and taking off down the street as if we had something to escape. That was utterly ridiculous. I had much better things to think about right now but I couldn't get that ass Hamaru out of my head. Why was he an ass? Because he'd ruined my entire day, that's why. Not Tsuzuki's earlier MPD actions. Hamaru had.

"I want to…"

I turned to Tsuzuki instantly, caring much more about what he had to say than the whining in my head, "Hm?"

"I want to try and make the rest of this night normal. I mean, as normal as date with you can get." I was very happy to hear this from him. Except for that last part, maybe. That wasn't nearly as enamoring…

"I agree. I'll cook us some dinner and we can talk about Mikosei some more," I didn't want to talk about Mikosei, but it was the only reason Tsuzuki had even agreed to come with me. I needed to let him know I remembered that.

Tsuzuki shook his head like a frustrated child, "No, I don't want to talk about Mikosei… or… Hamaru. I want to just _talk_," I had never heard such an urge come from those lips and I was not about to start complaining about it.

"Of course, Mr. Tsuzuki. It is a nice idea."

"You don't call the person you're dating 'Mr.,'" Tsuzuki muttered, apparently disappointed in my return to formalities. I hadn't done it to my will, I was just afraid of Not-Tsuzuki Tsuzuki to come back. I didn't want that at all.

"Tsuzuki then. I am more than happy to call you 'Tsuzuki,'" I said, smiling a little and taking a left turn. I had to say, I was getting excited, like I had been earlier. It was a little foolish, because whatever we ended up doing at my place certainly had the potential of ending the same way that the colorful sky place had.

And the rest of the not-so-long drive was absolutely silent, sans Tsuzuki's occasional, forlorn sighs. They were actually kind of obnoxious and very annoying. They said, _Say something Muraki, I'm bored and you're a terrible host to my company_. And then he always jerked to look out the side window after he sighed to add, _Bastard._

What was I supposed to say that I hadn't already? You look nice, Mr. Tsuzuki… I love you Mr. Tsuzuki… Marry me, Mr. Tsuzuki… Then I'll adopt you, Mr. Tsuzuki… There was only one other thing that I wanted and hadn't really _said_. It would be kind of dangerous to say now.

_I want to fuck you hard into the sheets, Mr. Tsuzuki_.

I don't think the rest of the night would go well at _all _if I were to blurt that one out.

Well, I mean, I had said that, but in… a nicer way. More… modest. I mean, I only made the implications. Saying it like _that_, the way I wanted,would scare him off for sure. That isn't my goal… It would have to wait until another time, when it won't scare him off.

So we made it to my lavish mansion and I hoped to the gods that my maid had cleaned up the untidiness from earlier. I tended to mess absently with everything in the house when I was bored, and I was as bored as I had even been earlier when waiting for date-time to come around.

To her fortune, she had cleaned up the place. I took Tsuzuki's coat and hung it beside my own then led him into the kitchen, "So what would you like then, Tsuzuki? I'm pretty sure I have everything…"

My damn cook was gone… I didn't cook. I hadn't cooked for a long time. I went out, or ordered people to cook for me. Well, Oriya had made me do a lot of cooking when I was healing at his house, maybe I could put some of that old knowledge to use here.

"I'm not hungry…" He said quietly, still smoldering.

Goddamnit! That was unfortunate. I was ravenous, "Are you sure? I have cakes, too."

Tsuzuki said, "No."

He turned down cake? Apparently I didn't know him as well as I thought I did, "Well then, would you like to sit down, Tsuzuki?" I said, trying hard to remain genial and in love.

"I guess."

So then what were we going to do? Talk? I don't think we had much to talk about, did we?

I sat down first, patting the spot next to me. He sat down as well, not too far away, either. Pleased, I draped my arm over his shoulders and asked, "I assume the boy is still your partner, then?"

He only nodded. He was going to make conversation hard.

"Tsuzuki, might I remind you that both Mr. Tatsumi and Watari are fairly supportive of this idea?"

He twitched and looked at me, startled. I smiled, not really sure what to say to such an expression.

So I changed the subject, "Do you ever get a vacation? I want to know what your life is like, Tsuzuki."

"I'm dead," he reminded, though he was not angry or cold in the way he said it, "We get a vacation once a year," he remembered something, "Last year we got to go to Hôkaido! Watari and I ate so much crab we almost got sick and Tatsumi actually sang in karaoke with us! And Chief Konoe sang too, but he was annoying people and then we all went to the onsen and their were _talking animals_ that-!" he stopped, seeing the smile I had on my face.

How adorable he was when he wasn't hating me, "Please go on, Tsuzuki."

He didn't go on. He asked, "How come you haven't done that until now?"

I feigned confusion. I didn't know what he was asking about, but I really wasn't surprised that he had stopped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That smile. Normally you just kinda… _smirked _at me. Now you smile."

I still smirked nowadays. Trust me, I still did. I smirked at Mibu the other day when I was threatening to become his best girl's danna. Why had I done that again…? Oh yeah, I wanted an omelet for breakfast but he was serving plain, boring, white rice. Again. It didn't work, but I guess it had been a little over the top…

"I don't have any evil plans to smirk about anymore…" I said absently.

He just stared at me, shocked, "Meaning that every time you smirked at me before you were thinking about taking my head off!?"

Well, when you put it that way it sounds harsh… I smiled at him, making sure he didn't try to worm out of the arm I had around him, "It's not like that anymore, Mr. Tsuzuki. Think of the wonderful future we could have if you could stop thinking about the past…" Seriously! People who held on too tightly to the past would only trip on the future.

"Don't call me that!" I guess he was serious, ne? I really wasn't used to calling him 'Tsuzuki.' I had to work at calling him 'Mr.' before but now he had decided to switch it around.

"I'm sorry, it's habit. Now… the past… are you about to try to let it go?"

He looked away from me and pouted, "It's not that I don't want to, but I… I don't think I can do that. There'll always be reminders of it."

"I suppose that is true, isn't it?" I mused, "Well then, I'll just have to get myself forgiven by Mr. Tatsumi, Watari, and the boy." Maybe I should try to call him 'Kurosaki' or something? I'd probably be accused of insensitivity sooner or later if I didn't.

"I think Watari is the only one of those that's even remotely possible," Tsuzuki muttered angrily. He was probably right, unless Watari and Tsuzuki could work together to convince the other two. Mr. Tatsumi might not _forgive _me, but I was pretty sure that he would cope with me, if he had to.

"I'll make it work, Tsuzuki," I said, rubbing his shoulder and upper arm reassuringly. This act seem to have some sort of effect on him, and he gave a pathetic, despairing sigh and fell sideways to rest his weight on me.

"Now what of these talking animals?" I said, smiling again.

He up looked at me strangely before remembering his story, and was pitched right back into his happy memories. He spoke of so many things, many which were a little strange and hard to understand. There was a time that I had no arms… there was a time he was a girl in a book in love with Mr. Tatsumi (that story was very confusing for me)… there was a time that he was in a haunted hotel… archery contest… sex-change potions… He had plenty of things to talk about.

Eventually, while on the subject of how frightened Tsuzuki was of ghosts, ghouls, and Watson, he started drifting off and I began to massage his arm again to help get him to sleep. I could've fallen asleep at the very same moment since I was so relaxed, but my hunger distracted me and I had to wait before sleep finally came to me.

When I woke up, only one thing had changed, and it was the first thing that I noticed. Tsuzuki, who had merely been resting his head on my shoulder before, now lay nuzzled into me. He must've woken up and found the lever on the side of the couch that kicked out a foot rest. I'm surprised this hadn't woken me up, but I was much more comfortable than I had been when I fell asleep with his face pressed into my neck and his arms sandwiched between my side and his front. His legs were curved, one resting on top of my own. I wonder if he meant to wake up before I did and make it seem like that hadn't happened.

"Are you awake?" his tiny susurration startled me and I shifted so I could see his face better. He smiled a little, but he looked worried that I would disapprove of our position. I do not know _how _he could have such a qualm, but I would be letting him know that I was _more _than okay with this.

All I did was kiss him on the forehead. He didn't stab himself, he didn't start calling me weird things, he didn't cry, he didn't even _frown_; he _smiled_. I would chalk that up as a big fat success, "Good morning, dearest," I said, trying to get everything I could out of his sudden excellent disposition.

The 'dearest' made his smile widen and I smiled back at him, "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked, no longer able to ignore the raging famish in my stomach.

He nodded and sighed, "I'll stay for something quick, Muraki, but I should go after that, okay?"

I frowned, "Why do you need to go?"

He frowned even deeper than I did, "Well, first of all, I have work. Second of all, Hisoka is probably really- I really need to talk to him." Not to mention how Watari and Mr. Tatsumi must be feeling since their (_my_) Tsuzuki hadn't come home the entire night.

I didn't say anything, but slowly shifted out from underneath him and stood up. I was still in those horrible constricting, casual clothes from the night before, and my mouth was terribly dry. I'm sure Tsuzuki felt the same, "Ah, Tsuzuki, I believe I have an extra toothbrush if you'd like to…?" I said, stretching just a little.

"Okay," he said, standing up after me and following me a little ways to one of the bigger bathrooms.

"I keep some just in case I get sick," I explained. He only nodded and set to work. He left the bathroom when he was done and I brushed my own teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and he was no where in sight, but I was pretty sure he hadn't left, so I went straight to the kitchen, "Tsuzuki?"

From somewhere, I think one of the living rooms, he spoke, "Muraki?"

"What would you like, love?" I wonder if he smiled or anything.

"Why don't we have omelets, like you like?"

I was extremely uplifted that he remembered something so menial. I didn't _remember _him listening to me so avidly, but apparently he was making mental notes of the things I told him. How delightfully enamoring.

"What a generous idea," I said genially, "But are you sure there isn't anything you would like?"

He was silent, and I worried for a moment about what he was doing. I was sure there wasn't anything in my house that I wouldn't want him to see, but I couldn't help but have the annoying idea that he would find something embarrassing, "I like omelets, Muraki!" He sounded happy. Like he was laughing.

I put the frying pan on the stove and turned on the heat. I pulled out all of the ingredients and to plates, then I left to go find him and see where he was snooping around.

He wasn't too far away or anything, but he was in the room where I kept things that had actually managed to become sentimental to me. He held a picture in his hands and there were many others strewn over the table. I studied Tsuzuki's expression to see what he was getting out of all of this, but I still couldn't really tell. His eyes were sad, but he wore a wide, entertained smile. I examined the pictures on the table and saw two of my family, several of Oriya and Ukyou, and the one I had of him when he was my grandfather's patient so long ago.

I walked up behind him slowly and wrapped my arms around his abdomen, "What're you doing, Tsuzuki?"

"_Muraki_," he said, slightly agitated and reprimanding. I didn't move and he didn't say anything further to get me to move, "Who are they? You have so many pictures of them…"

"My fiancée and my… best friend," I'd never had to tell anyone that before, and it was a very strange fact to face. Oriya was… my best friend.

He wrenched himself from my grasp and was instantly pissed, "Fiancée!? Muraki, you _bastard_! You can't date when you have a fiancée! My _God_, don't you know better!?"

I sighed, "Ukyou thinks I'm dead, Tsuzuki. I haven't spoken to her in over a year," and I wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Ukyou was nice… some times… but she was kinda… _bitchy_. She would probably try to slap me across the face if she ever saw me again, and I would have no choice but to stop her and save my dignity as a man. But apparently this whole 'fiancée' thing was disturbing to Tsuzuki, and he was so much more important then me going through with dumping Ukyou. Besides, Ukyou was a very dear, old friend to me, and I did miss her, so it would only benefit me in the end.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki, I should've said something," I said, moving a couple of steps in his direction, "I'll cut things off with her immediately. You can even come with me," I offered this just so he could be sure I did dump her. If he couldn't be sure, than he would always have that in the back of his mind and it would sabotage my chances with him.

"Okay…" he said, pouting a little, "Did you stop talking to your best friend, too?"

I was happy to tell him something a little better, "I only called him the other day, after I knew you shinigami weren't looking for me anymore. I was worried that if I called him earlier he would have gotten into trouble."

"But we don't know who he is…" Tsuzuki said, coming to me with a look of confusion on his face.

I didn't tell him about his friends meeting with Oriya last year. It wasn't necessary information, "Shinigami are supernatural, I wasn't sure if they were capable of such awareness or not. Now, accompany me to the kitchen?" He took one last look at the photo, smiled sadly, and placed it on the table. I glanced down at it quickly before we left the room and frowned. I remembered the day that picture was taken well. It was only a few days before Saki came and poisoned the rest of my life…

"_I think you do," Oriya said, leaning against the fence. It was his seventeenth birthday, and it was the three of us and his family at his house. A small party, but it was Oriya, and he didn't want to put up with a bunch of drunk fools at his house. Anywhere else was fine with him._

"_Shut up, you jerk. There's no way I would ever let myself fall in love with you," she said, pushing me away._

_It was Oriya's idea. I hadn't ever suspected her liking me before, but once he'd suggested it, all of the tell-tale signs had popped out at me. I liked Ukyou, so I could either be a man and tell her, or wear her down and make her admit it herself. You can see what I had decided to do._

"_I think you do, Ukyou. What's the big deal? It's not like we're going to stop hanging out with you," Oriya said, annoyed, "So, do you?" She thought it over and realized we really weren't the type to care. I mean, all we would really do was give her the occasional tease. And that was only if I didn't have feelings back, which in this case I did._

"_Okay. Yeah, I have a crush on you, Kazutaka," she turned away from us, "Happy now, you smarmy bastards?" Maybe we picked on her too much. Tormenting her was oh, too fun._

_Oriya's mother came outside then, "Muraki, Mibu, Ukyou!!" and we turned to the camera unknowingly, Oriya with a scowl on his face, Ukyou smiling pleasantly to the call (always acted like a perfect little girl in front of people's parents), and me with a confused, stupid look on my face_

Two days later Saki would appear in my life and everything would start going wrong.

I could feel the expression on my face. The nostalgia, the hatred, and the longing… but I couldn't shove the thoughts away until Tsuzuki deliberately stepped in front of my line of view and unpleasant thoughts were erased. I didn't love him for nothing.

"Let's eat…" he said quietly.

"Of course, Tsuzuki," I said smiling, letting him know I was done being distasteful for the moment.

Breakfast was done in silence, but I could tell that Tsuzuki had a lot of things he wanted to ask me. I was sure that there were other things on his mind other than those pictures, but he seemed highly intrigued by the idea that I used to be, indeed, a rather happy youth. Sometimes I had trouble believing it myself.

"I'm going, then," He muttered, standing up and turning.

I stood up after him, "Let me show you out," I said happily, though I was very distressed that he thought he needed to leave. I had no choice but to let him go since he would definitely become angered if I tried to make it any other way.

I handed him his coat and he took it tiredly, putting it on and sighing. He seemed to sigh a lot, "Is everything alright?" I asked, just in case he might decide to confide in me for once. Wishful thinking, I suppose.

He looked at me, "Muraki?"

"Hmn?" I felt my eyes widen with his bluntness.

Tsuzuki said, "Can I get another kiss?" He blushed and looked away, acting as if he hadn't said anything.

I suppose he was expecting me to just kiss him on the cheek, or the forehead. This was not my plan in the least. I approached him slowly, and he looked at me, startled by my pleased expression. I took his face in my hands and soundly pressed my lips to his. I lingered for a brief moment after pulling away, then stepped back, "I hope you realize you didn't have to ask," but I guess it was a bit much to think that he might initiate a kiss on his own. In due time, I suppose. I added, "Please be careful. I don't trust that Hamaru, even if he is… serving us."

"R-right. Okay… I gotta go now," he hurried away anxiously.

I said, "Goodbye, dearest," he heard me and sped up, "I love you," like last time I told him, all he did was speed up. Now I needed to go see Oriya about Ukyou.

-END CHAPTER NINE-

Darn, this ended up only being chapter 9, 10, and 11. I could've kept going, but it really wouldn't have worked out very well if I had. The next chapter is going to definitely be a combination between 12 and 13. I can't say this chapter was pointless, but I don't think it's anything special. In fact, I quite near despise it. Well, whatever.

QUESTION TO THE READERS

_Does anyone mind if I change it to Oriya/Watari instead of Tatsumi/Watari?_

Please give your input through a review!

EXCHANGE

**Amagumo: **My God, if none of you are going to talk I'll just invite someone new.

**Oriya: **Somehow I heard your call, Amagumo.

**Amagumo: **And somehow you knew my name…

**Muraki: **-waves, then turns his attention to an unsuspecting Tsuzuki-

**Watari: **-chuckles and watches-

**Hira: **-is now conscious again; blushes-

**Tatsumi: **-has vanished into the shadows-

**Oriya: **You know, we don't have anything to talk about.

**Amou: **Well… we can make fun of Muraki…?

**Muraki: **-rubs Tsuzuki's thigh-

**Tsuzuki: **-jumps, but decides not to speak-

**Oriya: **No… I'm going to go talk to Watari…

**Watari: **Hiiii, Oriya!

**Amagumo: **Oh, so you'll talk to _him_.

**Hira: **-comes over- I don't like how things are going in the fiction. Watari has three potential boyfriends now.

**Amagumo: **-shrug-


	10. MO: It's Home

Wandering Aimlessly

.ten.

Even though I said I wanted this to be OriTari, and even though many of you said I could go ahead and do that, it still took me a long time to decide. I might've been able to work this out a little better than I have, but that's okay. I seem to be the only one that minds... But has been made! This fic is not OriTari!! This fic is not _not _OriTari (like, duh)!! This fic is **?-**Tari! I'm keeping a secret from you! Bwaha!!

Nothing to say other than "OMG CHAPTER UPDATES WILL TAKE EVEN _LONGER _NOW!" Haha, you read right... I won't be updating as much anymore. I have just entered high school, and I'm actually receiving homework for a change, and there's plenty of it. The problem is this play I'm in, but the play will be over on November 3!! So I'll be back you guys! THANK BUDDHA! PS- I'm not Buddhist. Sorry.

I apologize for making this chapter Oriya's POV. Tsuzuki hasn't had one for a long time, but this chapter will work really well with either Oriya's POV or Muraki's. And we just did Muraki. So there's that. Lastly, there are names of characters that reside in the Kokakuro from my other Yami no Matsuei fiction, _For NaPap, Goddess_. It makes it easier and that way and I won't get confused.

Er... do kotatsu serve as actual tables, too, or just warming thingies?

Okay, typing now!

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. Darn.

EXCHANGE

**Watari: -**sitting between Amagumo and Oriya- I've decided to talk again!  
**Amagumo: **Yes, bribery does work wonders...

**Oriya: **Bribery? What did you bribe him with?  
**Watari: **She didn't _bribe _me, she just helped me realize that I, as the nicest character, should continue to be nice so I'm not replaced!  
**Tsuzuki: **-escapes Muraki- Hey, wait, _what_!? Watari's the nicest character!?

**Muraki: **-catches up and watches-

**Amagumo: **Um... yeah.

**Hira: **-pouting because Oriya's getting Watari's attention-

**Tatsumi**: -pouting because Oriya's getting Watari's attention-

**Oriya: **-pouting because he's getting Watari's attention- Um... don't you have a boyfriend?  
**Watari: **-stiffens- I... well, yes. I wasn't _coming on to you _or anything...

**Amagumo: **Yeah... this may be hard to work out. Let's see what I come up with!!

**Muraki: **Before you do that, Amagumo, I advise you strongly not to put Tsuzuki in the same position as Watari. No potential boyfriends for him.

**Tsuzuki: **I don't have to worry... I'm her favorite character. She won't possibly leave me with Muraki any longer...

**Amagumo: **Heheh... _yeah_. (About that...)

.Oriya Mibu.

"I absolutely cannot believe I am allowing you to enter this okiya."

"I'm having trouble believing it myself, Oriya. Thank you."

"Just shut up. What are you even doing here... Kazutaka?"

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't. Here he was. Standing here in front of me, silver and smirking... _completely intact_. This... he... it... he was alive and- well- _well. _He was perfectly _fine_. It was extremely frustrating and reprieving at the same time, and it was very uncomfortable to have these two conflicting emotions.

"I have a favor to ask of you..." he knew he was in trouble now. He tried to act nonchalant by avoiding eye contact and distracting himself by hanging up his jacket. How childish.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound as tired and wary as humanly possible, but I was still amazed that I could see him, that his voice would answer mine. That, if I wanted to, I could _touch him_. It _amazed _me, and so I ended up sounding very content.

He was surprised, I could tell, that I hadn't commented on how his return only meant he needed me to do more dirty work for him. "Oriya. I was wondering if you might talk to Ukyou-"

"You're dumping Ukyou." I did manage to sound flat at this time, because this news, although expected, was horrible. It had made me very happy when Kazutaka had proposed to Ukyou. I was happy because it made the both of them happy. They'd stopped bickering and bitching and bullying. Things were wonderful. And then Kazutaka "died" and we knew instantly that there could be no funeral. I mourned, Mizuiro mourned, and Ukyou mourned. There was no one else. No one else knew him except his colleagues and the shinigami, but that was much too insufficient for a _funeral_. So we didn't have even a shred of closure, and I'd always thought that I would kind of _feel _something if Kazutaka really did die. I guess I still don't know if that's going to happen or not, since he's actually alive, but the fact that, all those months ago, I didn't feel anything inside of me break (and I'm speaking of energy and spirit) or disappear... I could never think of anything else.

"I do want to break up with Ukyou, yes. For Mr.- Tsuzuki. For Tsuzuki."

I ran my hand through chocolate bangs and sighed, "And why, again, can't _you _do this?"

Kazutaka looked at me and said, "I honestly don't think that would go very well. I assume she missed me while I was dead, so reappearing will enlighten her, but if I do it only to break things off with her... Oriya, you know her as well as I do. You know I shouldn't. Oh, and I would like if you could go in person so you can comfort her. I imagine she'll be quite upset."

"What?" I said, folding my arms, "Are you sure you don't still love Ukyou, Kazutaka?"

He frowned, "I'll always love Ukyou. I just love Tsuzuki more."

I 'tsk'd' at him, "It's against the rules to be in love with more than one person. If you can't choose between two people, you don't love either of them," I'd heard one of the girls tell Nemu (another one of my girls) the same thing. Sometimes they knew what they were talking about.

His eyebrows rose in confusion, "But I did choose. I chose Tsuzuki."

I sighed, "Whatever. But if you don't think you should go tell her why do I have to? Why not just go on saying you're dead?" I think I knew the answer to this one, actually.

"Because then I'm being unfaithful. Besides, Tsuzuki isn't comfortable with my having a fiancée. Why don't you marry her, Oriya?" He actually seemed confused as to why I wasn't marrying Ukyou.

"You can't just _marry _someone, Kazutaka. You honestly have to love them deeply. I love Ukyou, but she's not the one for me-" I stopped there because I could see he wasn't understanding. Was he that hopeless or was I wording things wrong? It didn't matter.

"Fine, I'll do it, but-"

"Muraki-san!?" Mizuiro stepped into the room, ladle in hand (what the hell could he be cooking with _that_?), "Muraki-san!!" And he hurried over, throwing his skeletal arms over the silver doctor, who preceded to place a hand on the cook's head, "Good evening, Mizuiro." He... _smiled_ at the black-haired head.

It felt like jealousy, but that couldn't be it. All I knew was that his smile made me very angry. I came to the conclusion that I simply found that his good mood was unreasonable. I was still in this ridiculous state of disbelief and shock and whatnot. Hence, my current mood and disability to function and reason.

I find function and reason to be important aspects in life.

"_But-_" I was sure to interrupt them instantly, making it so I knew Mizuiro _knew _I didn't approve of his barging in, "_But_, I think this whole idea is completely reversed from how it should be.

Kazutaka looked up and Mizuiro jumped away, "I understand. Thank you, Oriya," and he turned to leave.

I sighed, "...What do you think you're doing?"

Kazutaka stopped and waited a beat before coming back. He smiled at me and I felt better. Things would be right back to normal once I was caught up with what he'd been doing.

"Mizuiro, could you cook a little more food and get us some-?" I was cut off by the small, ecstatic cook.

"I know how he likes it!" He hurried into the kitchen, probably to scrap all he'd already begun to cook and make something special... what a waste. Maybe he'd be intuitive enough to keep the food he'd already prepared for another time.

Kazutaka wordlessly followed me to my room, where we sat across from each other at the _kotatsu_. He gave me an expectant look. He wouldn't say anything unless I asked about it, as usual. Very frustrating.

And then screams. Not of horror (though that would be more appropriate), thankfully, but of glee. I waved Kazutaka off, and he calmly took his time with getting out to greet the girls. They never came into my room or the short hallway that led to it.

I waited a moment before getting up and following him out. They would expect me to talk to them, and they'd want to share their excitement with me, even though I was already souring to his company. He really was just a big bother sometimes. Or maybe I envied how they all loved him. Or maybe I didn't understand how they could.

I used to think I was in love with Kazutaka. I was glad to find out the truth quickly. I'd just known him too long. I was too used to his depending on me and knowing only me. I was too used to being his number one. Actually... I was never his number one.

Tsuzuki.

I might be a little jealous of Tsuzuki, still. I continue to behave acerbically in matters related to the innocent shinigami. I don't give a whit for Kazutaka's greatest love. He's only ever caused me trouble, anyway. My picture of him wasn't very good, and I wish I could be a little more innocuous, but it was proving a difficult ambition to pursue.

"Mibu, he's back!! When did Muraki-san get back!?"

"Oh... about six minutes ago," I said, unable to stop a smile. They were so happy to see him. They were orphans and he was Santa Claus. Upon looking over the girls for a few seconds I realized a few of them were crying. I knew that some of them were totally scared of him... so why was their reaction to his return so dramatic? The furor was giving me a migraine.

Nemu whispered was talking to him calmly. They both looked in my direction once, quickly.

She was talking about me, huh? Okay... whatever.

Kazutaka grinned at me and dismissed the girls without a second glance in their direction. He focused on me and led the way back to my room, where he sat and continued to grin and he began to resemble some sort of disturbingly irreverent child. How unbecoming, he seemed to always seek to denigrate me in any way possible. It was an ongoing feud.

I sighed, "Just tell me what she said..."

The grin fled from his visage. I guess I'd ruined his fun somehow. How mean of me.

Oh, I'm just full of sarcasm today, aren't I?

"Are you depressed, Oriya?" He was teasing me. That was very annoying.

"Hell, yes. I thought you were dead. For some reason that made me more depressed than celebrative. Strange, isn't it?"

"I must agree that that is rather strange. I've only ever caused you trouble, Oriya," He reminded, relaxing a little into the quarrelsome conversation atmosphere we'd already managed to work up. I might have to take responsibility for it this time. Well, most times. Kazutaka usually kept his cool.

"Well, now that I'm here... I wonder if I might be offered some hospitality. I'd like o stay until the next full moon," he was frustratingly comfortable. His anodyne candor always pisses me off. As you can imagine, that meant I was pissed off nearly 100 of the time that I was in his company. He was so socially inept!

Though it's highly probable that the things he said were what were so frustrating, not how he said them. It hardly matters...

But his words had scared me. Was he going to die or something? Was he going away? Was he trying something stupid? Plus, he'd kind of suggested the privation of a home previously. Where had he been, really? Not the streets, for sure. Someone like Kazutaka, who had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, couldn't tolerate such living. Sturdy as he may be, he was still spoiled.

I discarded my worries quickly and just asked him about it, "Why? You going on a killing spree? Ritual suicide?" I didn't actually suspect him of either of those...

"I'm going to take Tsuzuki and Watari to a demonic realm." What a strange thing to say.

"I'm going too." What a strange thing to _reply_...

No, not strange, _stupid._

And I kept going, too, "This time I'm getting involved, Kazutaka. I'm sick of having no clue as to what's going on and still doing the dirty work in the background! It's ridiculous and unfair!"

He laughed silently before replying, "But can you afford to leave the Kokakuro?"

Not really. The place couldn't hold itself up.

"I'm not going to come get you whenever I'm going somewhere new, Oriya. I don't have time for that, and I'm not determined to have you go with me, either."

I could understand this, but it was still very annoying to hear. Even before, when he needed me to clean up for him, his visiting was a paucity, and his locations were... inchoate most times. I had to figure this out before the full moon. Sooner, probably. Like... _now_.

"I think an adventure is just what you need, Oriya. Nemu said you've been depressed with me gone..." I looked at him angrily and he only smirked perniciously.

So they were excited because Kazutaka's return would pitch me back into my regular loop of behaviour? I don't recall becoming that unemotional... I was never so eloquent before. However, my insensitivity to change might only prove the point more. And we had lost a lot of money over the past year. I was a little stressed, I suppose. I'll allow that much to be said.

"It doesn't matter if I can afford it or not. I'm going."

His smirk would've widened if possible, "Oh, I know," he relaxed a little where he sat and transitioned us into the next point, "And it's probable that more people will be accompanying us as well- Mr. Tatsumi and Hira-kun."

Good, he'd stopped calling him 'Hiin' or whatever... They were such children.

"Is that supposed to make me want to withdraw? Stop trying to avoid me, Kazutaka. I am _going_," this clearness had apparently gotten across.

"I see. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But I suppose I should tell you before we arrive that there will be much dan-" I cut him off there.

"Kazutaka! I do not care if it's _certain death_! I'M GOING!"

He nodded and took a drink of the tea I always had supplied in my bedroom. I liked drinking tea, it was very soothing, so I kept some on my little table for whenever I wanted it. I pretty much constantly drank it, so I had Mizuiro make sure there was always a semi-full teapot in here.

He set his cup down, "I'm happy that you are coming, Oriya. It makes me glad."

What an old fogey.

And so went the next few days, I only saw Kazutaka on passing in the not-so-vast halls of the Kokakuro. I'd glare at him at a child and he'd barely acknowledge me. Actually, he appeared very tired, almost as if he'd been drained, but I could only assume it was from depression. After all, he wasn't in the company of his purple-eyed love.

I still had some sort of problem with the purple-eyed shinigami. He'd only ever caused Kazutaka troubles, and he didn't even give a whit for the doctor that was, for some reason, so dear to me. Why did Kazutaka even love the man? Before, it was easy to simply say that it was because Kazutaka thought Tsuzuki would bring him joy in the future when he had him minus his head. Now, that couldn't possibly be the reason. Now, I'm sure Tsuzuki's head was something Kazutaka would like to keep. It was probably one of his favorite parts.

But, anyway, with Kazutaka back in the house everyone's moods changes drastically. Meals improved because Mizuiro again had someone to cook for, the girls who feared him became wary, the girls who loved him giggled and gossiped, and the girls who hated him became frustrated and irritable. I, who had before been reticent and apathetic, had taken on some color, and was part of the group who hated him. I became irritable. But... I have to admit this, I was much happier and spoke more kindly and with less indecision on my heart. Not knowing what happened to someone dear to you is very hard on you. I was, indeed, back to my old self, just even more of an old man, now. Kazutaka was going to be the beginning and end of my life.

The 'beginning' part made it sound romantic. I mean, we dated for two months or so (in high school), but quickly realized that was definitely the wrong choice. I meant that the parts of my life where something actually happened and when things actually mattered. Kazutaka was the start of that. Or maybe it was Shidou. Shidou came and everything changed. Kazutaka talked to me, always seething, of his half brother, and Ukyou-

So perhaps Shidou was the beginning of it all, but that did not change the fact that Kazutaka was most definitely going to be the end.

The morning of the full moon was a busy one. I had to figure out how I was going to leave the Kokakuro, since I couldn't be sure how soon I would be able to get back, if ever, and I had to trust someone with the information, because I was not willing to leave them without informing _someone _as to what had happened to me. I did not need wild police chases or anything like that going on and disturbing the Kokakuro's balance. I was worried, because it was rather obvious that Mizuiro would not be able to take are of the Kokakuro for more than an hour, and I didn't want to put it on any of the girls.

Ukyou.

I could call Ukyou over, tell her about Kazutaka and ask her to watch the Kokakuro. She'd hate me for it, but she'd do it. It was very much reminiscent of what Kazutaka had done to me all through last year, so I knew how she would feel. The only thing I would not really have experience of is the bit about her fiancé is alive, but ditching her.

Owning the Kokakuro, even though it wasn't necessarily a job I wished for as a youth, is the most important thing to me.

Well, I mean that's sensible. It's all I have, really.

So, calling Ukyou was the first thing I did this morning, and she said she'd be here around... now. I was worried about it, and Kazutaka was still in our home, so I hope he was smart enough not to suddenly appear in my room when he knew Ukyou was here with me. I was pretty sure he'd steer clear, but there was no way of really knowing.

Mizuiro came to me as I drank my morning tea, trying to calm myself down and prepare myself.

"Mibu," he said, knocking lightly on the light door to my room (I allowed Mizuiro in my room. He brought me my tea and my visitors), "Ukyou-san is here."

I took a deep breath, "Please let her in." I would not use cryptic words. I would cut straight to the point.

Ukyou came in and sat across from me, looking fairly tired. Mizuiro refilled my tea pot and, before the cook could even leave the room, I said, "Kazutaka is home."

Mizuiro hurried out and closed the door. He knew what was to come.

Ukyou did not instantly realize what I had said to her. She rubbed her eyes, and opened them, "Now, _what_, Oriya?" I did not say a word, and it sank in as she played it back in her head, "Oriya?" Already, tears in her eyes. Even knowing the magnitude of this event, I was fairly sure she would not let a single one of her tears spill over across her cheek.

"He phoned me about a week ago. He's been to see me here in the okiya as well."

Ukyou swept a hand under her eye to eliminate the wetness lingering, "I don't understand," her voice shook in justified shock, "Where has he been? Why didn't he come to me?"

"He didn't want to get us into trouble. There were people looking for him, you know," I closed my eyes and relaxed my nervous body, "And, Ukyou, Kazutaka has asked me to notify you that the engagement between the two of you should be called of as of now."

She stood up, "_Where is he_!?" she said in a harsh voice. The emotion lay heavy on her words, her tone terrible and grating.

I did not open my eyes to see her wretched expression, "He would be in this room now if he felt to see you."

I heard her choke.

"He is in his old room," I said, giving way almost instantly. How could he do this to her? Bastard. He would never understand other people's feelings. Or, at least, never concern himself with them. She turned and hurried for the door.

"But, Ukyou, please wait a moment. I have a favor to ask you..."

"Oh, _NOW_, Oriya?!" She said, storming back across the room to the kotatsu where I sat.

I stood up, "We're leaving. Kazutaka and I both. We've got to finish this thing with the shinigami so he can live normally again," I lied smoothly.

"Sounds dangerous," Ukyou snapped, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"It is less dangerous than it sounds," I said, answering to how I know she really felt about our mission, "I don't know when we'll be back. It could be tomorrow it could be-"

She cut me off sourly, "_Never._"

I sighed, "It could, possibly, I suppose. I doubt that, however," I went over to her, knowing that touching her would only make her angrier and possibly violent.

"But, Ukyou... I need you to do something for me. I want you to..."

And suddenly the atmosphere changed. Her mood instantly softened and something seemed to click, "I get it," she rasped quietly, her voice sore from fighting against the emotions that struggled to show through, "I'll take care of the Kokakuro, Oriya. I'll explain your absence to everyone as best I can. Just go."

I gave her a quizzical, worried look and she replied with a devastating smile. I frowned at her, and went to send Kazutaka straight to her.

As I left the room I heard a pathetic sob.

"I assume by your expression it went as expected?"

I did not know he was there, but I still did not find myself surprised to hear his voice.

"You were supposed to interfere and make her feel better. It isn't _me _she wants to see, Kazutaka." He shook with laughter and walked away.

He was such a _cold bastard_.

I followed slowly. I was ready to leave since I'd already put on my better fighting clothes. It looked a little strange, but I carried two katana and a wakizashi on me, all of which were my best. Kazutaka had said nothing less than this would be near enough, and even what I had seemed dangerously insufficient. This had insulted me somewhat, actually.

I went to his room, assuming we were to leave now, to meet the shinigami and Hira. I was more than pleased to find him bending over a side table, one hand in his jacket pocket, the other scribbling down a short letter. I knew it was for Ukyou. I rolled my eyes and grinned, backing out of the room to wait at the doorway.

He came out soon after my intrusion, and looked at me warily, probably expecting me to make a sarcastic remark about his sensitivity for Ukyou. I didn't. I wasn't that bad of a friend.

"You're ready?" He said monotone, looking away from me.

"Yes..." I said, taking a look around the place. It looked different. I was noticing things I hadn't seen before, even after all of the years I'd lived here. You always notice how precious things are to you before you lose them. But I could not be sure that I would die on this trip. In fact, I was almost positive that I wouldn't. The few days of preparation had informed me of the nature of this mission, and I was confident that I could defeat several of the demons whom we would potentially encounter. This all depended on whether or not Kazutaka could even get us there, because the tired look on his face was making me doubt him, really.

"How do we get them?" I said, wanting to ask what his problem was. It was obvious he had one. He definitely wasn't sad about leaving... and he probably wasn't worried about dying, either. And we were going to see his Tsuzuki, too.

"We're meeting them," He left and got into his car. I looked around the Kokakuro once, quickly, then hurried out before any of the others in the okiya noticed that I was leaving armed. They were sleeping now. They needn't rise for another hour or two. My days always started this early. Ukyou and Kazutaka's did not, apparently.

He drove us to the hospital that he worked. I was hesitant to get out of the car because my clothes made me look like some super-serious cos-player, but I didn't have enough time to worry about it.

"They're already there?" Kazutaka said, extricating himself from the vehicle and walking slowly towards their group.

"The glasses one is there, too. And is that Hira? I thought you said..." He _had _said. Apparently he hadn't been sure on who all was coming.

As we approached we could see what they'd been doing. Hira was attached to a seemingly flustered Watari, and the glasses one was talking to Tsuzuki with one of the most irritated expressions I have ever seen on a human being. Whether he was angry with Tsuzuki or someone else was indiscernible, but Tsuzuki looked mortified with whatever it was that was going on.

They were in business clothing.

It was pretty damn comical looking, I'll say that.

"Mr. Tsuzuki," Kazutaka was wearing that smile that he'd given Mizuiro and I a few days before. I think the man had changed over the year.

"Muraki..." Tsuzuki said, spinning around. He appeared as though he was confused by our arrival.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting..." He said, smile already having run from his face, "Why don't we get straight to business? Follow me..." He turned and began walking the way we'd come.

No one said a word, we simply followed. Hira began talking to Watari again, but I didn't care enough to listen. What was the glasses one's name? I suppose I'd figure it out in due time.

I found myself watching Tsuzuki for the majority of the journey. I know it was ridiculous, but I was inspecting him. Questioning Kazutaka's utter devotion to him. I caught myself several times just glaring at the innocent man, but I honestly couldn't help it. For some reason it was very important that Tsuzuki to meet my approval. I would have to get around to taking to him today, too.

The walk continued and I eventually lost interest in the purple-eyed supernatural. I began to think about what we were doing now, really. I pretty much understood situation. Andou and Watari were in love and needed to power of Mikosei in order to stay together. I thought about why Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Kazutaka were going. Well, Kazutaka was obviously going for Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki was going for Watari as a friend. I assumed Tatsumi was going for Tsuzuki. I don't know much about Glasses.

I was going, too. Not for Andou or Watari... I was quite obviously going for Kazutaka and that didn't really settle well with me. I was all over him since he'd come home! I know he noticed! Though we both knew I couldn't be coming on to him... I honestly couldn't. But it still bothered me. Very much. I must be getting lonely again. Time to restart the cycle of getting a girlfriend (or boyfriend), pretending to be serious, pretending to be full, then getting dumped and pretending that's why I'm so apathetic and depressed. Then I start losing it and falling love with everyone and the short cycle repeats itself. It's not as stupid as it sounds. Lots of losers do it.

It was around this time in my thoughts that we arrived at a... rock. There really was no accurate word for it. The slab of stone extended at least two hundred people wide and it was laid flat on the ground. It was fairly smooth, although a little round. Towards the other end of the ridiculous slate were four rather predictable torches. These had been mysteriously lit by someone beforehand, of course. Now I say predictable because it all very distinctly reminded me of a _stupid_ setting for a _stupid_ ritual in some _really stupid_ fantasy movie. Kazutaka sensed my feelings and glanced at me to observe my expression. I didn't have much of one, really.

He led us across to the torches and bent down. He then pulled out some chalk, sketched up a very accurate transmutation circle, and began to speak in some convoluted foreign language as he chalked the words around the circle's border. It was very intricate, and I could have been impressed if I didn't know him better. Even still, the circle's impressiveness could not overcome the horrible tackiness of this whole thing. Feeling awkward, I looked to the others to see if they were equally disdained by how dorky this seemed. They watched Kazutaka intently, obviously all business.

I sighed and folded my arms, stepping back as Kazutaka got back to his feet, "We'll be there in six minutes. You might want to close your eyes, for this can get nauseating."

I didn't see anything, and I certainly felt no different. Again unsure about it all, I turned to the others. They were all focusing on Andou, who was showing evidence of being particularly queasy. I felt my energy being tugged at and began to become irritate. It was a very uncomfortable sensation, to say the least. The Shinigami had to be used to such things. I looked to Kazutaka. Let's just say he wasn't smiling.

I don't think it seemed like a full six minutes, but I wasn't complaining. Soon we were in the dark dungeon-like areas I knew had started Kazutaka's conquest for revenge. I touched the cold, wet, stone walls in sentiment.

To my greatest shock, I found that these walls were not stone in the slightest. They were made of plaster, just like any other wall. They were painted a rather springy shade of green, and the place had some sort of smell going on. It was very overbearing. We were in a modern building. I could see that the others were just as confused as I. Kazutaka ignored us began to head down a long hall, which had no windows, and sported a yellow wall light every ten metres or so.

"Muraki..." finally our reticent Purple-eyes spoke up. I couldn't help but suspect that Kazutaka had been waiting for the object of his adoration to speak up. It was definitely something he might do.

"Hmn? Tsuzuki?" He glanced over his shoulder briefly. Huh. It really seemed as though he was testing the innocent kid in some way. Something like that. I saw Watari and Tatsumi glance at each other upon the absent '-san'.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Tsuzuki whispered this. He seemed uneasy. Kazutaka's silence surely wasn't reassuring.

Kazutaka smirked, "I merely have nothing to say, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki stopped trying to keep up with his boyfriend's pace and slowed down to think on this, "Okay..." Aw, the poor kid was disappointed.

"How does this work? Where do we go from here?" Came Tatsumi's strong, sure voice. I could hear some contempt in there, too.

Kazutaka slowed down, "Now we go to the desk to sign in and we can get on our way."

I was unable to discern whether or not he was being sarcastic. For some reason, I didn't think he was and had to wonder what that could possibly mean. Sign in? That made this whole thing sound so much safer than I knew it was.

"You're just going to leave it at that?" Tatsumi was annoyed, "Not going to explain anything?"

Muraki just kept walking, obviously taunting the bespectacled Shinigami with this silence.

"Kazutaka, you're supposed to be giving them information! Stop leaving them hanging and keep up your end of the deal!" I snapped. I did not feel like putting up with his shit today.

He and Tsuzuki glanced at each other, probably sharing a romantic memory of the date I know they had. Tatsumi appeared annoyed, and Watari rolled his eyes. He was, however smiling. What a happy fellow. It might improve my mood to get to know him.

"I see." That was all Kazutaka said.

I spun around at this time, my overlong hair splaying out around me with the movement. Andou stood there, staring at me, very much surprised. I had felt something, but he didn't seem to have done anything. I went to turn back around and he grabbed my elbow, "I don't think we've met formally..." He said, explaining his suddenly approaching me.

"We haven't," I said, falling in step beside him, "Mibu Oriya," I bowed slightly, but refused to stop. I knew I was being rude but I figured he understood that now wasn't the time.

He grinned stupidly, "Oh, yeah. Andou Hira. It is nice to meet you," he bowed shallowly.

I could see Watari hovering awkwardly behind his human lover's shoulder, but I knew he wasn't getting jealous. I wasn't sure what his deal was.

"Mr. Mibu? How did you get spirit energy?"

"I don't know." And I didn't know. If I had to answer I'd say I was born with it, though that sounds rather ridiculous. Besides, it didn't come up until I was at least sixteen. I was definitely not born with it. It'd come from nowhere. And it wasn't much, either. Not like Kazutaka's. And he _was _born with it. For sure. The man was very unnatural.

"I see." He fell back a bit to think on it.

It was suddenly quiet and I didn't like it much. It felt uncomfortable since no one knew each other and everyone had questions, "So where is Hisoka? It would have been nice to see him again."

Tsuzuki was confused and Kazutaka hated the name, but the guilty looks I got from Tatsumi and Watari were what confused me.

"Do you always keep things from him?" I muttered to the two shinigami. Tatsumi sniffed cavalierly and stopped thinking of it, but Watari's reaction showed that there were many times where they had chosen not to let him know about something.

Finally we emerged in a perfectly square room. In the far corner a red-haired woman stood and stared. She turned to us when we came in, but nothing really seemed to register. She handed Kazutaka a rock and a small knife. Her mouth opened ridiculously wide and a high-pitched voice sounded throughout the room, "You've been here!" I couldn't help but glance around the room to see where the voice could've come from. It was just instinct.

Andou had cowered at the sound. He straightened up, giving the secretary-demon a very nasty look. He turned to Kazutaka, "So what do we do with- Oi!"

Kazutaka slit his palm open and pressed his hand to the cold stone. He disappeared with a crack and both the knife and the stone fell to the ground. Silver feather floated slowly after the enchanted objects.

I picked them up an looked at the secretary. Her mouth opened and the disembodied voice shrieked, "Your turn!!"

-END CHAPTER TEN-

I'd planned on taking this farther (of course) but I figure if I end this chappie here it'll be easier for me to get back into a schedule with typing and school. I just need to hear from some people to get my drive back, y'know! So lots of reviews, you guys! Even though this chapter is a total let down! You probably thought it would be longer and all, huh? I'm exhausted... nighty night.

QUESTION(S) TO THE READERS

_Who's POV next, guys?_

_Er... do kotatsu serve as actual tables, too, or just warming thingies?_

Please give your input through a review!

EXCHANGE

**Watari: **Dude. You suck. And _not _in the good way.

**Hira, Tatsumi, Oriya: **... Heheh.

**Amagumo: **No kidding.

**Muraki: **You owe them so much more than that.

**Tsuzuki:** I agree. That was mean, Amagumo.

**Amagumo: **No kidding.

**Muraki: **Tsuzuki's hot.

**Amagumo: **No kidding.

**Tsuzuki: -**???-

**Watari: **Chief Konoe is sexy.

**Amagumo: **-yaaaawn- No kidding.

**All: **!!!!

**Muraki: **-shoving Amagumo away- GET SOME SLEEP.

**Watari: **But we could've had so much fun with that!

**Amagumo: **No... kidding. –passes out-


End file.
